THUNDER RANGER SPD
by BigDreamer2816
Summary: Based of the TV show episodes a new Character comes into play.
1. Beginnings Part 1

_This is my first ever fanfiction so please, positive thoughts. I wanted my first fanfiction to be about Power Rangers SPD just because i grew up to this show, just like other ones. Please let me know what you guys think. _

In the not so distant future, earth has become a safe haven for all alien races, who come from all reaches of the galaxy to live in peace. Ninety nine percent of the newcomers live in harmony, but the one percent who can't; there is space patrol delta. The new breed of police.

Outside a warehouse, an alien carrying a container is shot and knocks down a door. Three teenagers walk inside, looking for the alien. The tall one, Sky Tate, walks in further with his weapon drawn. Bridge Carson looks around for a few seconds, then says, "You can hide monster. Well actually you can't really hide." He takes off his glove and waves his hand, showing where the alien went. "Perp at 2 o' clock." he said. The girl standing behind him turns to her left. "That's 9 o' clock, Syd." he tells her.

"Got it." said Sydney Drew and grabs something off her belt.

"Fist of Iron." she yells and punches a stack of wooden crates. When the crates smashed together, it revealed the alien's hiding place. The alien jumped out and aimed at Sky. Thinking quickly, Sky moved his arm in a circle, creating a force field. The alien made contact with Sky's force field and was flung back onto the ground. Once back up, the alien aim its attack at the three teenagers to escape. Once it was cornered and aim its final attack, Sky uses his blaster to knock the alien off its feet for the last time.

Sky takes out a communication device. "Sky Tate reporting in. Mission complete. Please advise." he said into the device. The training session was over and a feline alien walks up to them.

"Well done cadets. Your training has progresses nicely." she said, complementing them.

Bridge raises his hand. "Kat, uh…I mean ma'am…I mean Miss Manx. We're all wondering. We know that there are "A" Squad Power Rangers and we're "B" Squad cadets. Not that there's wrong with being a "B" Squad cadet, or a "C" squad, or a "D" squad." he said, babbling a bit. Kat looks at the teen, confused at what he was saying.

"Let me translate. I speak fluent Bridge. He wants to know when we're getting those colorful designer suits." said Syd.

"Kat, I've told them that it's not about the suits or the weapons. It's about helping people and upholding the tradition of being a power ranger." he said confidently. Kat smiles, knowing how much Sky wanted to be like his dad.

"That's up to commander Cruger, not me." she replied, deactivating the program. "Dismissed." she tells them. The three cadets saluted her and left the room. The alien stands behind Kat, looking as to attack her from behind when she turns around to change it back to its true form.

It revealed to be her lab assistant Boom, who is breathing heavily from the training. "Best cadets ever Kat." he said, still breathing heavily.

She nodded and said, "Agreed. And you Boom, my eager assistant. Job well done."

In the command center, cadets were everywhere, tracking something. A cadet walks to someone sitting in chair, facing the wall. "Commander Cruger, sir." said the cadet saluting him. "We have a problem in the…" The chair spins around to reveal an alien dog.

"Ninth Quadrant. I am aware. Merlanda has been destroyed. There's not a lot of time and much to be done. He is coming." he said to the cadet. He stands and walks over to two cadets, "Cadets, please head to HQ and pick up a fellow Cadet."

"Yes sir. Sir? What's the Cadet's name?" The one cadet asked him.

"Her name is Kiara Cruger." The cadets gave him a confused looked. "Now carry on." The cadets saluted and left.

In space, a ship of some sort is on a course for another planet. Down a long creepy hallway and in a room, an alien with red eyes turns his chair and says to himself, "Beware earth. Your end has begun."

Back at the academy, Boom walks into the rec room with a broken arm. Syd looks at him in shock and asks, "Boom, did we do that?"

"Nah. you guys just dislocated my shoulder. I popped it back in and it's as good as gold. See?" he replies as he pops it back into its joint but he winces as he feels the pain. "Anyway this is Kat's new arm cast laser. Cool huh? Anyway, uh, I got to go. So bye." he said and starts losing balance of the tray in his hands. The tray spills onto Boom's shirt and as bridge tries to help him, the laser cast goes off. Sky walks into the rec room.

"Boom. Clean up your mess." he orders the lab assistant.

"Yes sir." he said nervously. "Which mess?"

"Start with the last one you made. Then work backwards." said Sky.

"Yes sir." said Boom then walks away.

"Lighten up, Sky. Boom's a great guy. A little weird but a great guy." Syd said.

"Yea well someday our lives may depend on that great guy and then what?" he asked her, moving a chess piece across the board.

"I know. I know." said Bridge, raising his hand. "Then our lives will depend on that great guy."

Sky shakes his head a bit, scoffs and said, "Commander Cruger wants to see us. Now." In the command center, "A" squad is suited up and is addressed by Cruger.

"Listen carefully "A" squad. Preparation is the key to any tactical defense. Report to delta air base for last minute simulation instruction. Earth depends on you. Dismissed." he says.

"A" squad points their weapons into the air and said, "Yes sir." They leave the command center with Cruger saying, "Good luck "A" squad."

"A" squad run pass Sky, Bridge and Syd when one of the members of "A" squad bumps into Bridge. He takes off a glove to read their auras when Sky said, "That is who I want to be. I'm going to be the next red ranger."

"Jeez, did you see the size of them?" said Syd. "Even the girls are massive." Bridge looks at Syd and Sky, debating on if he should say something about "A" squad. Then Syd asks, "What's wrong Bridge?" He looks down the hallway to where "A" squad was.

"I don't know. Their energy…their colors…something's off." he tells them. They head into the command center and saluted to Commander Cruger.

"Cadets, I trust you've enjoyed your training at the S.P.D Academy." said Cruger.

"Well, since you asked, the florescent lightening gives me a bit of a headache." said Syd. Cruger growls at her. "Yes sir." she said before going any further.

"And not that your training has ended or will it end while you're here, but as your commander, I must call upon "B" squad to step up and take on new responsibilities. I also have a new Cadet joining your squad as soon as she arrives from HQ." said Cruger.

"Yes." whispered Bridge, then fist bumped with Syd. Then they looked at Cruger with confused looks. "Sir did you just say something about a new teammate?"

"I did. She will be here tomorrow and I will introduce you to her upon her arrival." Cruger said not wanting them to know that his adopted daughter is coming to Earth station to hopefully stay full time.

Out in the city, the trio were in the market. "I thought 'New responsibilities' meant kicking some intergalactic freakazoid butt. All the data device says is to bring in the parkington market thieves." complained Syd.

"That's code no doubt. What do you think it means?" said Bridge.

"Bring in the parkington market thieves." said Sky.

"You know what, Sky? You are good." Bridge says while pointing a finger at him. "Who do you think the new teammate is?"

"I was wondering the same thing. No one in the 'C' or 'D' are skilled as us." Syd said.

"Doesn't matter." Sky said to them. "If Commander Cruger assigned her to us then we treat her as an equal."

"I suppose your right." Bridge tells him when they hear a security guard shout out, "Stop thieves!" They see two teenagers and a preteen alien running towards them.

"Out of the way! We don't want to hurt you." said the African American teenager with the dreadlocks.

"Hurt us? That's a new one." said Sky.

Syd holds up her badge and says to the security guard, "S.P.D., we'll take it from here."

"Thank you." said the security guard and started walking away.

"You may not be coming in peacefully, but you're coming in." said Sky.

Before long, the other teenager replicated herself and said, "What about me?" Syd turns around to see the double, then kicks it.

"It's a hologram. It's not real." she says, then gets knocked down by the Hispanic teen. Realizing that it wasn't a hologram, she finally admits, "Ok, she's real." Both teens patted each other on the back and ran the other way.

The three of them came to a fork in the road and decided to split up. Syd went to follow the Hispanic teen while Sky and Bridge followed the other teen. As Sky took on the older teen from the front, Bridge took on the older teen from the back. "Look, I don't want to fight you. You look like a nice guy." said Bridge, trying not to provoke him.

The two battles were futile, and the three cadets were defeated. The African American male then came out of the wall, unharmed from his battle with Sky and said to them, "I'm sorry that we can't stay to play but we've got to run." then the two of them took off.

"That went well." said Bridge.

At the S.P.D Academy the three cadets were being reprimanded by Cruger. "You underestimated your opponent and were sadly defeated." he said to them.

"We are so not ready to be power rangers." said Syd.

"I'm ready." said Sky.

"Oh, so it must have been Syd and I who let those three get away." Bridge tells his fellow cadet.

"Listen to yourselves." said Cruger. "There is no team here. This is an issue that will have to overcome before you become a power ranger."

"Oh I get it. All we have to do is stop blaming, criticizing and judging each other?" said Syd.

"You forgot to mention failing to bring in suspects." Bridge chimed in.

"Right. Let's see…that puts us right on schedule to be rangers…never." Syd said, finishing her thought.

"You will meet those two again." said Cruger.

"Sir. The civilians. They were different. They have special abilities like we do." said Sky.

"Yes, I know." he replied. "Cadet Tate, come with me." he motioned to Sky.

In an alley, the two teens were handing out things, "Jack…" said the Hispanic teen. "We've been on the streets a long time together. I mean, you're my best friend. You're like a brother to me and brother, after doing five years of this, I say we change careers. I mean, I'm tired of playing Robin Hood."

A homeless female alien approaches the small group, hoping to get something when Jack says, "Oh, uh, I'm sorry. We don't have anything else to give out. Maybe tomorrow." she turns away sadly but before walking away any further, he then tells her, "Wait, wait." Jack takes off his jacket and wraps it around her to keep warm. When Jack turns to face Z, she folds her arms, "What?" Jack asked her. "She need it. Maybe her husband did. Or her child."

"Right…so now what are we going to do? Playing Robin Hood is getting boring." Z said

"Okay, okay. You're right. We gotta do something else." said Jack.

"Ok." said Z, seeing that it was finally time for a change.

"But after we do one more job." he said, hoping that they would do this one last hoorah.

"Jack, do you really think that some more food and some clothes are going to make a difference? If we're going to make a change, then we're going to have to be a part of something bigger." said Z.

"Yeah when you find something bigger, let me know." he tells them.

Back at the academy, Cruger speaks to Sky out in the hallway. "Why red ranger, cadet?" asked the commander.

"Lots of reasons, sir. I'm top on "B" squad's in test scores, weaponry and in fighting. As you know sir, my father was the red ranger. Ever since I was a little kid, I've trained for the day, I'd become my dad. The next red ranger." he said.

"Your father was the best of rangers. If you're anything like him, we will all benefit by your service. Dismissed." said Cruger and Sky starts to walk away. "Cadet, if I was to appoint Syd as red ranger, would you follow her into battle?"

"Sir…she's a girl." scoffs Sky.

"Or Bridge?"

"I like Bridge, but in all honesty, sir, he's not a leader."

"I see. Thank you for your honesty, cadet. That will be all." said Cruger.

"Sir." said Sky and saluted.

In space, the ship finds a space web. "Anubis "Doggie" Cruger is still alive. The web is strong. I need a proton accelerator to move my ship through it." said the alien. He then turns to the robot. "I have a contact on earth who will get me one. My ship may not get through now, but a robot can. Get me what I ask and let no one stop you." he says to the robot.

"Yes master." the robot replies.

Z and Jack were gathering clothes and storing them in the back of a truck that was parked behind a store. "I told you this would be a great score." said Jack, pushing one of the racks into the truck. Replications of Z were right behind him with the other racks of clothes. "Good work Z." he says to each of them as they pass him by. As the last Z brings in the last rack of clothes. "You know Z, if we put you and yourselves together, we could get an unlimited amount of clothes and food."

Jack said but was interrupted by Z, "This is the last job for me."

They heard a voice call out, "Help me!" Then a green looking alien runs up to them, holding something. "Take this! Don't let them have it! The future of the planet depends on it. Hide it!" he said and takes off.

Z and Jack were confused by it. Both Jack and Z laughed. "Why do the nuts of the world always find you?" asked Z.

Then they got into the truck. "Just lucky, I guess." he said.

In the command center, Sky was pacing while Bridge and Syd were playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'. "Yes! 55 times in a row!" he says and Syd saw that she lost.

"Okay I'm officially bored to tears. We get called in to report in an hour ago-report to who?" Syd said angrily.

"Whom." Bridge said, correcting her grammar.

"Don't correct me again." snapped Syd. Bridge looked like he was put out and Syd regretted it immediately. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense watching walkathon boy wear a path in the floor." she said.

Annoyed at this, Sky replied, "If you have a problem with it Sydney, make me."

"Okay. I maybe a girl and I may be cute, but no one…" said Syd, as she went for him, trying to stop him from pacing any further. At the same time, Cruger walks into the command center and sees this.

"I trust that you are using this time to bond as a team." he said.

"Yes sir." they said, stopping whatever they were doing.

"Good. Come this way." Cruger said to the cadets. They entered the lab of Kat Manx, who was still sitting at her computer, typing. "Without going into details, earth's ultimate survival, dictates that I elevate your team to active status. Any questions?" said Cruger.

Bridge raised his hand. "Um…yeah. Just one. Did you say, 'Ultimate Survival', as in earth may be destroyed?" asked Bridge.

"I did." said Cruger.

"Cadets, you have spent the last two years in simulation training. But this time, the game is real." explained Kat. She motioned to Boom and he steps forward with a tray of black and white devices. "S.P.D Morphers." Kat continued. "They are, without a doubt your best friend. They are also judgement scanners. They will judge the guilt or innocence of those you take into custody. Boom…" He looks over to her with a confused look. "Guilty or innocent of eating the last slice of cake today." The morpher begins to read Boom as Kat further explains the judgement scanner. Then the morpher stops on the red x. "Guilty." said Kat and Boom's go wide in fear. "And it doesn't make mistakes."

"Okay, I'm guilty. But it was just a piece of cake!" Boom exclaims and that's when Kat presses a button on the morpher. In less than a minute, Boom was placed in what looked like a playing card.

Kat walks over and picks up Boom. "This makes transportation of the detainee a nonissue." she said, shaking the card.

"You are now trained and equipped. You are now the new "B" squad power rangers. Congratulations." said Cruger. Happy as they were, the commander had more to tell them.

"Celebration can come later. I need your assistance on an urgent matter. Follow me."

"Sir, when do we meet our new teammate?" Bridge asked and Kat looked up from her clipboard.

"What new cadet?" Kat ask in confusing.

"She will be arriving later today. Now we have important matters at hand." He walks out of the lab with the rangers and leaves Kat confused.

The three cadets followed him and Kat put down the still contained Boom, vowing that he wouldn't eat chocolate cake again. The cadets had gotten into their vehicles, Cruger tells them the street thieves coordinates were programed in their vehicle's computer. Out on the street, Jack and Z were passing out items. Jack had picked up what the alien had given them the night before. "This is the last of it. You can't eat it or wear it. It has no value." he said, chucking it into the trash can. Z shakes her head, "Now did you see how much those people appreciated what we gave them?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, it gave me that warm and fuzzy feeling that I hate so much and no I didn't change my mind about wanting to do something bigger." said Z.

Just as they were about to walk away, a couple of SPD vehicles pulled up. Sky, Bridge and Syd walked up. "Nice to see you two again." said Sky.

"I told you we should have quit while we were ahead Jack." said Z.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this and we'll be on our way." he tells her. Jack runs up as Sky creates a force field, pushing him back.

"Jack!" Z cried out. They both looked at the cadets.

"Guess what? You're not the only ones with tricks." said Sky.

"Jack, let's get out of here." said Z as she helped him up and grabbed her hand.

"We can't do that. We need to finish this here and now or these clowns will be bugging us forever." said Jack. The three cadets split up to catch the two thieves. Jack ran as fast as she could, realizing that the three cadets were too much for him and Z.

"Listen, I think that we should go about this in the smoothest and most respectful way possible, each valuing each other's humanity and dignity. Or not." said Bridge. Then suddenly, Jack was near her.

"We're not doing as well as before bro. Any suggestions?" said Z.

"Run?" asked Jack.

Sky raised his scanner and said, "You two have been charged of stealing and distributing stolen goods."

"Can you prove it?" asked Jack.

Bridge smiled, then said, "Actually yes we can."

"Guilty!" Sky said.

"Any chance of going two out of three?" Z asked. When no one answers her question, she then says, "Didn't think so. Wait! What are you going to do with us?" Z asked.

"We're going to blast you with antimatter fusion, which reduces you to about this big and this thin." Bridge answered, measuring the size of the containment card with his hands to them. "Instantaneously inserted into a containment card where you are shipped off for filling until your time is served." Sky and Syd gave him a look.

"You just had to ask Z." Jack stated.

"You do the crime, you do the time." said Syd. "I always wanted to say that."

"Enough with the small talk." said Sky, as he held out his morpher again. When suddenly a blue headed robot appeared and landed in between the five people. The robot tossed up a sphere and more of its kind came out. "That's okay. A few extra friends won't bother us." said Sky as he, Bridge and Syd took fighting stances.

Jack then turned to face the three cadets. "Hate to break it to you but these aren't our friends." Jack replied. "So with our deepest apologies, we will take this opportunity to be on our way." He bowed to the cadets. "Let's go Z." They then left, leaving the cadets surrounded by robots.


	2. Beginnings Part 2

**Sorry for the late update. the only credit i take from my story is the Charater named Kiara. Otherwise all rights belong to SPD. **

**Let me know what you guys think. **

The cadets were surrounded by strange robots. "Attack!" ordered the blue headed robot.

The cadets and clanking robots began to fight. Each cadet realizing that they were slightly more overpowered then they were when they were fighting Jack and Z. The blue headed thing fired a laser straight at them, while the cadets ran to take cover.

Coming out of the tunnel, Jack stops running and looks back. Z walks up to him and asks, "Why are you stopping?"

"They were outnumbered back there." he replies.

"They were trying to arrest us. Besides, it's not our fight." said Z. Jack looks at Z then they both start running back down the tunnel towards the fight.

Meanwhile, Sky, Syd and Bridge were getting backed into a corner. "Mind if I ask a question?" asked Bridge.

"Is it going to be one of those long drawn out Bridge type questions?" Syd retorts. "That isn't a question that leaves us asking lots of questions?"

"Wait…I ask drawn out questions?" Bridge asked, confused. Sky and Syd turned to glare at Bridge. "Okay. Wouldn't now be a good time to morph?" said Bridge.

"Yes." said Sky and Syd.

"Ready?" asked Sky.

"Ready!"

They pulled out their morphers. "S.P.D., Emergency!" The three cadets slid through the morphing grid, each gaining their new colors.

"S.P.D Blue!" Sky called.

"S.P.D Pink!" Syd called.

"S.P.D Green!" Bridge called.

"Looking good, Bridgey." Syd commented. "You're green and I'm pink, my favorite color." Sky looks down at his own ranger suit; he was angry and disappointed at what he see.

"Blue? I'm blue? I'm supposed to be the red ranger." he said, hoping that it wasn't a mistake.

"Give us what we're looking for." the robot demanded.

"If it's a fight you want, you got it." Sky replied.

"Get them." said the blue headed robot. The B-squad rangers fought the robots once more, only this time, they were doing much better.

"They're robots." said Sky. "This power is amazing." stated Syd.

"Totally." Bridge agrees.

"I will show you power." said the blue headed robot and shoots the trio to the ground.

Then out of nowhere, Jack and Z came out from behind them. "Back off." said Jack as he and Z knocked the blue head robot to the ground. "Good job! Yeah!" said Bridge and Syd.

"Save it! We've still got work to do!" Sky tells them. They pulled out their delta max strikers, then rejoined the fight.

After working with just one function of the striker, they turned up the heat by using the blaster mode, destroying the rest of the robots. "What we want is not here." said the blue-headed robot and retreated after finding what is they came for wasn't there. "Okay guys, power down." Sky orders. The three cadets did so; the two cadets went over to Jack and Z. Sky following a second later.

"Thanks for the help." Bridge stated as he and Jack clasped hands.

"No problem." replied Jack.

"There is one problem and you're under arrest." he said.

"But they helped us." Syd stated.

"They are criminals." Sky responds. Sirens of the SPD Jeep alerted them that they were not alone; Commander Cruger arrived. "Cadet Tate, stand down." Commander Cruger ordered.

Z and Jack were sitting in a jail cell at SPD. Z looks over at Jack. "You had to go back and help." she said. Cruger, along with R.I.C., stood at the entrance.

"Open." he states as the door opens. "Welcome."

"You are at Space Patrol Delta Headquarters, the most advanced center of its kind." the commander explained with his arms.

"You're cops." replied Jack.

"No, Space Patrol Delta. We handle crime and criminals that have a negative impact on this planet." replied Cruger.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't realized that feeding a hungry person was a threat to the planet." Z said sarcastically.

"Hear me out. This academy trains cadets to be the most elite crime fighting force known to man, the Power Rangers. We defend the earth against the darkest evils in the galaxy." Cruger continued.

"Hey write this down, it would make a great science fiction movie." stated Jack.

"The world has changed and in the upcoming months it will change as no one can imagine." Cruger said, then pointed to the two thieves. "I see potential in you. You can serve your time in prison or you can become part of something bigger. Something that makes a difference."

"Can we think about this?" Z asked, then looked at Jack.

"Of course." said Cruger, as he scratches his chin in thought for a few seconds. "Time's up. You're decision?"

Cruger led Z to the training area where Sky, Bridge and Syd were tutoring a lower level class. "Rangers!" Cruger called out. The three cadets saluted and stood at parade rest.

"Elizabeth Delgado…" Cruger began.

"Hey, remember me?" Z interrupted. "You can call me Z."

"Hey." Bridge greets with a wave. Z smiled and returned the greeting.

"Ms. Delgado has chosen to join S.P.D., I've assigned her to B-Squad." explained Cruger.

"Sir, she is a criminal." protested Sky. Cruger tilted his head.

"Duly noted."

"Sir, we have been here for years and you put them with us?" questioned Sky.

"Cadet, you may be wise to remember, she was a worthy opponent despite your prior training and greater number, she is your new team member. I expect you to treat her as such." said Cruger, he turned and walked away. The three cadets saluted again.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" Z asks, trying to break the uneasy tension.

"Bring in thieves." Sky answers smartly.

Later that evening, Jack was trying to escape, but with R.I.C on guard duty at the cell door. He finally got the window open. "Got it. It's been a slice." said Jack. He was about to exit through the window when R.I.C fired a laser beam at him. Z came bringing a tray of food.

"Open." she said and the door opened. She tilted her head. "Voice recognition system. Pretty cool, huh?" said Z, walking over to Jack. "Hungry?"

Jack took the food and began eating. "Nice costume. I see you waste no time adapting."

"It's not a costume, it's a uniform." retorted Z. "Stop being so stubborn, Jack. There's still time for you to be part of the time."

"Never." He turned to look at Z. "You know, we were a team, Z. I can't believe you broke that up for nothing."

"First of all, I didn't break it up. We were arrested and second, it's not for nothing. For the first time, I'm excited about being part of something bigger." said Z.

"I'm happy for you really." replied Jack. Z stood up and left the bench. "Open. Guess you can't talk your way out of everything Jack." she tells him and left. Jack mocks her, then went and tried to get the cell door to open.

"Discipline, control, team work. These are the elements that make you a power ranger, but these are things the academy cannot teach you." Cruger explained. "These are things, you must learn for yourself any questions?" the five cadets were standing in front of him in the command center. Sky leaned in close.

"Uh sir…seems there was a mistake…I was given the blue ranger. I thought-" Sky started to say.

"There was no mistake." Commander Cruger cut him off firmly.

"Let it go Sky." Syd quickly told him.

"But sir!" Sky said, ignoring her. "I know it would have made a difference fighting those goons."

"Hey, who are you calling a goon?" Z snapped.

"Not you, the other goons." explained Syd.

"They were weird, huh?" Bridge spoke up suddenly. "They had these big metal soccer ball heads that were going like 'bling-bling'"

"Krybots!" exclaimed Cruger, his head lifting. "Troobian robotic foot soldiers…they do not feel pain or emotion, they know no mercy…they are programmed to follow orders and destroy." he growled.

"Sir, they were being led by another robot, one that was stronger and actually spoke. It had a blue head-" said Sky before being cut off.

"A blue head?!" Cruger's eyes went wide. "Gruumm's elite robotic guard…this is more serious than I thought." he whispered, hitting his fist against the control panel in front of him.

"Do you know what they were looking for?" he asked, looking at Z.

"We had nothing of value." said Z, shaking her head. "We gave everything we stole-I mean…acquired…to the poor." Z coughed, correcting herself. Kat entered the Command Center to work on a few things.

"They were after something." Cruger muttered, more to himself than to the group.

"Sir." Sky directed his attention, "When does our new team member show up." This got Kat's attention.

"She will arrive late tonight. So, you guys will meet her tomorrow."

Kat sat in her chair thinking of who this new cadet would be coming today. Then it hit her, 'No way. She's coming to Earth? I wonder how this is going to go.' Kat sat there and thought about the days of Young Kiara Cruger.

_17 years ago, a very special baby was born with great powers. She lost her parents in the battle against Grumm. She had no other family and was sent to an orphanage. She grew up as any normal human being, up until she was 8 years old. That's when she got her powers in full. This little girl has two powers. She can heal anything and anyone who got hurt. She found out she could do this when she cut her foot up by a nail. She placed her hands on her foot and the blood and the scar went away. This little girl figure out that this was a great power when one day, a kid on the streets cut up his leg really bad on a skateboard. She placed her hands on his leg and the scratches and blood went away. This was also the day that the Orphanage people got ahold of SPD and told them about this. Their response was to keep her powers a secret and keep her hidden. It was going ok for a while until she found out she had another power. The power to control any natural element. Light, fire, water, nature, wind, etc. If she was having a bad day, she would make it storm outside. If she was planting flowers, she would make them grow as soon as she placed the seed into the ground. The orphanage people got scared of her when one day she was standing up to a bully and she used her powers to tie him up with vines. That's when they call SPD and told them that they didn't want her there anymore. Cruger was the first one to arrive knowing that this child was special, and he wanted to help her out. He then became Kiara's legal father that day after he signed papers. Little Kiara became a Cruger at age 9. _

'I hope Doggie knows what he is doing.' Kat said to herself as she got back to work.

The alarm went off and a red light flashed in the room.

"A-squad power rangers to engage giant robot in the downtown sector." Kat's voice echoed through the base. "Requesting B-squad rangers for immediate support."

Sky grinned as the others glanced around. "Finally, some action." said the new power ranger, nodding in approval. Outside, it turned out not quite expected as he thought. "Yes, finally some action." Z mocked as she swept up. "If you could count cleaning up robot parts." she grumbled.

"You think being a ranger is all about round house kicks and being a hero?" Sky turned to her with a frown. "It's all about hard work…doing what your told…" he listed.

"Don't let Sky get to you." Syd smiled at her. "He gets easier to live with." she realized, making Z laugh.

A spark sets Bridge off to use his power to see what had happened. "Guys, check this out." Bridge called out.

"What's going on, Bridge?" Z asked.

"Massive amounts of post energetic fields." Bridge answers. Sky bents over and picked up some wire. "Troobian robotic foot soldiers. Lots of them."

"And not just that." Bridge adds. "They were moving in geometrical patterns, similar to those used by intergalactic search parties."

"Cruger was right. They were looking for something." stated Syd. "Z, think hard, was there anything you had that they might have wanted?"

"No, after the food and clothes, all we have left was some piece of junk some guy gave Jack." said Z.

Jack was in his cell when it began to fill with smoke. R.I.C let him out and they found Boom turning crispy under heat lamps.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked him.

"I was uh…just testing Kat's new fire suit. Works pretty good." Boom replies. "Didn't even know I was smoking. thanks." he pulled out his hand. "Name's Boom."

"Jack." he said.

"Oh, you must be the new power ranger." stated Boom.

"No, I'm not a power ranger." said Jack. "I turned down the position.

"Excuse my bluntness, but are you whacked?" Boom asked. "I would give anything to be a power ranger. Me, I flunked out of the academy after only three days, that was five years ago. Luckily for me, the big blue dog, saw my potential and made me their chief gadget tester."

"That sounds very important." replied Jack.

"The way I see it, we're all important, you know, we all make a difference. Even R.I.C." Boom stated. The robot dog just made a sound like a monkey. The B-Squad cadets went back to the shipping and receiving yard. "Well, here it is." Z states, pulling out the proton accelerator. "See, its junk."

"Maybe it's what they were after." said Syd.

"We'll bring it to Cruger." answered Sky, taking it from Syd, who took it from Z. Bridge grabbed it from Sky. "Yeah, good idea. Bring it to Cruger or we could like not bring it to Cruger, just not right away, but like later, you know, maybe after we check it out first."

"Yeah, that's against regulations." replied Sky, taking back the object in question.

"Not according to the S.P.D handbook." said Z. "Rule 473-B: Rangers on active field duty, have the authority to investigate any possible leads that may pertain to their investigation."

Sky, Bridge and Syd stared at Z like they didn't know her. "What? I'm a quick study." said Z. "Now, who's with me?" Bridge raised his hand.

The five cadets went into an alley where most of the homeless lived. Z went up to a garbage can and she knocked on it. "Piggy! Get out here, its Z." The door slide open and out popped an alien. "Yikes! SPD!" he said, ducking back inside and sliding the door. With that announcement, the homeless ran for it. "It's cool, they're with me." said Z.

"Is it alright that I go wait on the street where it's…" Syd began to say.

"Safe?" Bridge asked.

"Clean." finished Syd.

"Hey!" said Piggy.

"Found some space junk for you Piggy." said Z, moving the missile like object temptingly.

"Ah, space junk." Piggy said as he reached for it. However, Z moved backwards, pulling the object with her. Green slime came out of Piggy's nostrils. "Worthless trash, I'll throw it away for you."

"Let's get out of here." said Sky.

"Bridge." Z called out. Bridge passed over a smelly bag. "Mmm, half eaten baloney sandwich but have been in the trash for weeks." said Z, holding out the bag.

Piggy licked his lips and was almost begging for the rotten food. Z pulled the bag back with a serious expression. "Fine, all that is you're run of the mill proton accelerator. There's only one on earth." Piggy explains.

"Then that must be it." a blue head appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, it looks like he may want it too." said Piggy before ducking back into his garbage.

"Hand it over or be destroyed." said the blue head.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

They pulled out their morphers. "S.P.D. Emergency!"

"Space Patrol Delta!"

"Now this is the bright side!" Z grinned, feeling the power of the fill her.

The four rangers rushed into the fight against the blue head. While they were fighting, Piggy snatched the proton accelerator and the rotten sandwich. Jack was walking by the command base as he heard Sky's plea for support. Cruger replied that they were 27 blocks away from their position and back up wasn't possible; they were on their own. Jack watched the monitor, getting worried by the second. Cruger turns and sees Jack. "Z's in trouble." stated Jack. The rangers were out powered; they needed a complete team.

"He's tough." said Bridge.

"I'm just getting started." responded the blue head.

"So are we." replied Sky.

"SPD Blue!"

"SPD Green!"

"SPD Yellow!"

"SPD Pink!"

"Rangers, ready!"

The lights on the side of their helmets flashed.

"Space Patrol Delta!"

Each ranger took their strikers and went after the blue head. "You're through." the blue head promised. Working together seemed to work. "You're outnumbered." Z informed. The blue head held up a metal sphere in his hand. "Not for long." said the blue head and threw the metal sphere. More Krybots appeared from it. "He wasn't kidding." said Bridge as the rangers grouped together.

"Who dressed these freaks?" Syd asked.

"Destroy them!" the blue head ordered. The rangers began to fight off the Krybots that surrounded them, throwing punches and kicks but there was too many of them. The blue head was about to leave when someone kicked him back into the warehouse. "We got company." stated Syd as they all looked to see who it was.

"Friend or foe?" Bridge questions.

"It's Jack." answered Z.

"You guys need any help?" asked Jack. "SPD Emergency!"

"SPD Red Ranger!" Jack exclaimed, "Let's get this party started. S.P.D Red!" Sky was shocked at what he had seen. "You got to be kidding me; he's the red ranger. The blue head summoned more Krybots. "Ah, these guys again?" Jack asked. "No problem."

Jack used the delta blasters to get rid of his share of Krybots. After he finished with them, the other four caught up with him. "Not bad for a rookie." said Jack.

"Now's he's just showing off." said Syd.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." replied Z. Jack was putting his own spin on fighting the blue head. "He'd not following Academy Regulations." stated Sky.

"Delta Blaster Combo mode!" shouted Jack, combing his weapon together and destroying the blue head.

"Where did you get that?" Sky asked, referring to the delta blaster in his hands.

"Came with the suit." answered Jack. An alien with a fish bowl on his head, pressed a controller. "Here's where the real fun starts."

"What's that?" asked Sky as a giant robot appeared. They were blasted as they struggled to their feet. Sky pulled out his morpher. "Sir, blue ranger requesting squad runners. Looks like were about to battle a giant robot."

"B-Squad, I've sent A-squad." answered Cruger. "Your orders are to stand down and evacuate your position." Jack came running up behind Sky. "We're not going to fight that thing? Thank you, thank you, thanks you." B-Squad did as they ordered and watched the battle between A-Squad and the giant robot. The B-Squad rangers stood in front of Cruger in the command base. "I congratulate you for such noble instincts and exceptional teamwork." Cruger praised.

"Yes!" Bridge exclaims.

"But you disobeyed a direct order, the Troobians got what they wanted and now have unobstructed passage into our galaxy. Great battles lay ahead for us. You may make fine rangers one day, but today is not that day. Dismissed." The three cadets saluted while the two newbies stood there and they then walked out. "I am pleased with the new members of B-Squad, but this doesn't change the fact that you committed crimes and that will have serious consequences." said Cruger.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, surprised at hearing this. "We were giving people food and clothes; I don't see that as a crime."

"Look, we said we're sorry, what else do you want from us?" Z asked.

The two stood outside SPD Headquarters, staring up at the many windows of the building. "How many windows are there?" Jack questions.

"I have no idea." said Z. R.I.C made a sound like a sheep, gaining the three former thieves' attention, displayed on his faceplate was the answer: 1,273.

"I think I liked it better when I didn't know." said Jack as he and Z stared at the windows of SPD with buckets of soap and squeegees beside them. "Let's take half."

"Sounds good to me." replied Z.

"Me too."

"Race ya, loser buys dinner." Two more clones answers as well.

"Z that is so not fair." said Jack, then started to begin playing in the soapy water instead of cleaning.


	3. Meeting Kiara

**Hey everyone, I don't know if I have fans yet. If you are reading this please review and let me know what you think of my story. if you have ideas or questions please, i would like to hear them. Just to state that i don't own SPD just the character Kiara Cruger. Please leave a review. **

The rangers were all in their rooms sleeping. While Commander Cruger stayed up to greet his daughter. He stood at the flight bay nervous. For he hadn't seen her in little over a year. Commander Birdie wanted her to work at HQ has their top Medical Doctor and a 'secret' weapon in fighting. After what happened between him and his daughter it was no shock to him that she accept the offer in a heartbeat. Kiara is a very smart and skilled student. With her brain, she graduated high school at the age of 14 and got her 1st Doctor Degree within 3 years. Cruger is very proud of her and can't believe that he is her father.

Kat comes around the corner of the bay and sees Commander Cruger standing at the loading deck. She thought this would be a perfect time to talk to him. As she walked up behind Cruger, Cruger is already prepared to here Kat out. "Hello Kat." He says to her as he could tell she was close by with his ears.

"Doggie, we need to talk." Kat walks right in front of him. Doggie looks down at her and stares into her eyes.

"Your right. I should have told you sooner." Doggie sighed knowing that Kiara was not going to like this situation.

"Yes, you should have. You know what happened when Kiara was here, and she got her heart broken in so many ways that I'm surprise that she isn't experiencing depression." Kat said with a firm voice. Doggie nodded his head.

"You're forgetting the most important part of the reason why she left." Doggie looked down at Kat.

"Doggie," Kat stood there frozen. "She is 17 years old. She will be 18 in a few months. There was no reason for me too and of course Kiara was…" Kat froze and looked up at Doggie, "was pushing things to hard and almost broke our friendship."

"I know. She isn't very happy with me at all and is especially not happy with me because I'm forcing her to come to Earth station." Cruger toke a deep sigh.

"Then why did get orders for her to come here when you know she isn't going to be happy. Plus, is she even comfortable coming back?" Kat asked.

"I need my daughter here. I miss her. It's been more then a year since I have seen her, and I just need her here. I don't know how comfortable she is going to be here, but I will do anything to make sure she will be and will stay here." Cruger snapped at Kat.

"You're going to try and convince her to station permanently here?" Cruger nodded his head. "Well, I wish you the best of luck. I'm going to head straight to my room." Kat toke a few steps past Cruger.

"You don't want to be here when she arrives?" Cruger asked even though he already knew the answer.

"You and I both know that it's not the best thing. She probably hates me too much. It be best if she doesn't see me a lot while she is here for a little while. I'm also going to guess that she isn't going to announcing to everyone that she is your daughter." Cruger nodded and Kat continued walking to her room.

Shortly after Kat was gone from the bay, a shuttle pulled into the bay. Cruger started getting nervous for he didn't know what to expect. Was she going to accept him with open arms or is she still upset with him? The shuttle pulled up near the dock and the door lifted up and opened out.

She stepped out of the ship and stood there on the deck a few feet away from Cruger. Cruger quickly examined her. She still has her long curly brown hair and light green colored eyes. She is a little taller then the last time he saw her. "Kiara," Cruger started walking towards her, hoping she would walk towards him with a hug.

"Commander Cruger," She stated as she started walking towards him.

Cruger sighed, "You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

"That's an understatement. I'm still not happy with you, or Kat. However, I heard you need my help so that's why I'm here." She picked up her bags. "I'm guessing my room is still intact." Cruger nodded. "What time do you need me to be in the Command Center?"

"7 am sharp. I will introduce you to the B squad. You six will be sent out for your first mission." Cruger stood firm.

"Then I will show myself to my room and I will be present in the command center at 0700." Kiara started walking past Cruger and towards her room until she turned to face Cruger. "I also want to make something clear." Cruger turned to face her, "I don't want anyone to know that you're my father, or that I have your last name. If you need to address me as a cadet, then just say Cadet C."

"I understand." Cruger nodded. Kiara nodded back and turned on her heel and headed towards her room.


	4. Confronted

Hey everyone, I don't know if I have fans yet. If you are reading this please review and let me know what you think of my story. if you have ideas or questions please, i would like to hear them. Just to state that i don't own SPD just the character Kiara Cruger. Please leave a review. 

Kat and Cruger were in the Command Center waiting on the arrival of B squad and Kiara. The doors opened up and Kiara was the first one to walk through the door. When she looked up, she saw that Kat was avoiding eye contact with her by looking at her clipboard and Cruger was very tense. "Sir." Kiara said as she stood at attention.

"Cadet C," Cruger acknowledged. Kat lifted her eyebrows, for she was right that Kiara did not want anyone to know that Cruger was her dad.

"I am here to meet my new team members and for our first mission." Kiara looks around. "Am I early? Am I late?" Noticing that there was no site of the power rangers.

"Kat please call for them." Cruger asked and Kat nodded her head.

Kat pushed the intercom button, "Power Rangers, report to the Command Center." Kat turned around and start working on things at a near by computer. A minute later the rangers walked through the door of the command center and Kiara turned her head to see them walk in.

The rangers saw Kiara and started walking up to her, "Rangers," Cruger said loudly, "This is Cadet Kiara C, she is your new fellow team member and will be great asset to your team and to Earth Station SPD. I expect you guys to give her a lot of respect." The rangers stood at his attention and nodded. The rangers then turned to Kiara and introduced themselves one at a time.

"Hi, I'm Jack." Kiara toke note that he was the red ranger so that meant he was the leader.

"Hello, I'm Bridge, welcome." Kiara took note that Bridge was green and was a very excited type of guy.

"How you doing, I'm Z." Kiara took to liking Z's attitude right off the bat.

"Hi, I'm Sydney, but please call me Syd." Kiara took note that Syd was going to a trouble one.

"Hi, I'm Sky Tate." Sky gave her a very firm handshake. Kiara took note that his guy meant business and probably has a stick up his butt. Then she looked up into his eyes. Something about his eyes made her think that she had met Sky before but couldn't pin how. Sky was feeling the same connection but neither of them said a word.

"It's nice to meet all of you, but more socializing is to come after our first mission. Am I right Command Cruger?" Kiara turned towards to Cruger who nodded his head.

"Right this way." The Six rangers left with Cruger to get updated on their mission.

Kat turned around after they all left and gave a big sigh. She missed being with Kiara. She has been in Kiara's life as long as Cruger. She thought to herself that she hopes that they can talk it out once Kiara gets settled in, but then again, does she really want to.

"This car is as good as ours." an alien thug says and starts laughing to his accomplice.

Jack was hidden behind a corner, with his S.P.D issued blasters in his hands. "Squad leader, do we move in?" Sky's voice asked from the communication device on his morpher from across the way behind another corner.

Syd and Bridge were hiding on the other side of the car. Z and Kiara were behind a column near the car.

"Come on squad leader, answer." Jack sighed.

"Squad leader, come in." stated Sky. "Do we move in?" Syd and Bridge stood up from behind the parked car with their blasters aimed and ready.

"Freeze! S.P.D!" exclaimed Syd. The two alien car thieves took off running, forcing B-squad to chase them. Sky and Jack ran into each other. "What's going on?" Sky asks. Bridge and Syd caught one of the car thieves while Z and Kiara went after the other. When the four of them came back with the thieves in two, Jack looked over at them with a frustrated look.

"Oh this is great!" Jack exclaimed. "I could have been in on the arrest, if Squad Leader would have done their job." Kiara lifted her eyebrow up.

"For once…I agree with you." said Sky.

"Thank you." sighed Jack and he then looked over at the others. "Now who was squad leader?"

"You're kidding me, right?" Kiara said with anger.

"What?" Jack said innocently.

Sky patted his shoulder. "That'd be you." Sky muttered and Jack's eyes widen. He gave an awkward but weak smile to everyone.

The B-Squad rangers minus Jack were on their way to the command base when the alarms started sounding. "What's going on?" asked Z.

"It's a code 5." said Sky as A-Squad left in a hurry.

"Is it that bad?" asked Z.

"Let's put it this way, code 3 is bad." Bridge replies.

"Where's the A-squad…" Syd stated as they entered the command center.

"What's happening commander?" Kiara questions.

"A full scale attack has been launched against our federation in the Helix Nebula." Cruger explained as Boom rushed over to the computers. The rangers and Cruger gathered around the middle, and a hologram appeared of a strange figure with glowing red eyes. He had horns but one of them which had been cut off almost completely. "Emperor Gruumm, the leader of the Troobian Empire." said Cruger.

"Ew…a serious contender for one of those makeover shows." said Syd, scrunching up her face. Z grinned in amusement as Sky and Kiara rolled their eyes.

"He's merciless and will stop at nothing to conquer what he sets out to." Cruger warned.

"The Helix Nebula?" asked Sky.

"That is just the beginning. He's after this galaxy…" he sighed.

"You sound like you know him." Z frowned at the commander. Kiara looked up at her Dad thinking if he ever did face him.

"Our paths have crossed before." Cruger admitted and the image faded. Kiara felt hurt for she never knew he faced him before. "I've sent A-Squad to the front line of the Helix Nebula."

"A-Squad's gone?" Sky asked and they all stared at him.

"But who's going to protect earth?" asked Z.

"You." answered Cruger. "With Cadet Landors as your leader. Where is he?" As if on cue Jack walks in, yawning, barefoot and wearing his pjs.

"What's with all the alarms?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much, just an alien invasion of galactic proportion." answered Syd.

"Oh." said Jack, yawning.

Cruger then turned to Jack. "Now that A-Squad is on a mission, you're going to take responsibility of leading B-Squad, very seriously." Cruger states. "Do you understand?"

Silence was met for a few seconds. "Yeah, okay, I get it." said Jack.

"Carry on." instructed Cruger and dismissed them. Everyone left, giving Jack an irritated look.

"Later guys." said Boom, walking up to Jack.

"This is not what I signed up for." complained Jack.

"Why are you bummed out?" asked Boom. "I would be excited to be the red ranger.

"You would be excited if you were the pink ranger." Jack retorts. Boom laughs before relenting, "True. But red is the big cheese, the head honcho, large and in charge. You get to tell the others what to do then they do it." Jack crossed his arms. "Really?"

Syd came to realize that Z was her new roommate, by opening the door and seeing her on one side. "My bad, wrong room." said Syd. She walks back out and then comes back in. "This is my room." Syd then walks over the Z and taps her on the shoulder, "Excuse me. Excuse me, I want an explanation."

"I can't hear you. Chill till the song's over, okay?"

Syd rips the headphone cord out of the player, "Not okay. Take these tasteless trash dumpster boots out of my room."

"Okay, here's a news flash for you, missy. The big blue dog says it's not just your room anymore."

Kiara walks in, "What is going on in here, I can hear you girls out there."

"This is my room." Syd said in a tear cry voice.

"Not anymore, Cruger says we share now." Z said while folding her arms.

"Can't she stay in your room?" Syd asked Kiara.

"Nope, my room is off limits to anyone and everyone." Kiara said with a stern voice.

Just then, Jack walks up behind the girls asks, "What's going on here?"

"Just a discussion between roomies." said Z.

"I'm not your roomy." Syd states. Kiara walks out of the room before things get hairy.

"You two can work out your little spat while you clean up this mess." Jack informs them.

"Very funny Jack." smiled Z.

"He's not smiling." stated Syd.

"According to the ranger academy handbook, section five article three point four. The red ranger gives a command, that command shall be unquestioned and obeyed by all other rangers." said Jack, quoting the handbook.

"That is what the hand book says." said Syd.

"Come on, you're not buying into this whole red ranger's the boss of all of us thing, are you?" asked Z.

"I want it done before training." answered Jack. "Have a nice day."

"What a jerk." stated Z. Syd looked over at Z and they started giggling.

Commander Cruger walked down the hall, and glanced into the rec room. He noticed Jack was sitting on the couch reading a comic. He walked in. "Cadet." said the commander. Jack looked up and closed the comic than sat up. "I may be wrong but isn't there a training exercise with B-Squad right now?" Cruger asked.

"Yes sir." answered Jack. "I sent them on a five mile run through the mud swamp, thought it would get them into shape."

"Hmm, the mud swamp's a tough course." Cruger agreed, then pointed to Jack. "And you getting in shape by reading a comic book?" Jack reaches underneath the pillow and got the comic. "Well…uh…as red ranger, I made the executive decision that I needed some me time." he replied. A cadet walked in with Jack's laundry. "Thank you cadet." said Jack, getting his clean uniforms. "Uh…Cadet, next time could you wash them in cold water, please. It keeps the red nice and bright."

"Yes sir." the cadet replies.

"I see, you have discovered being a leader has its privileges." Cruger comments, as another cadet walked in with a tray.

"Don't forget sir, you promised to go over close contact defensive drills with me later." the cadet reminded. Cruger looked at the female cadet and Jack. "A promise is a promise." said Jack. "Tough being the boss, right, DC?" Commander Cruger only growls at Jack.

The five rangers stood up and looked up to see Jack was sitting on a chair under an umbrella. "Hey, welcome back." said Jack. "I didn't think you would be done so soon. How did it go?"

"How does it look like it went?" Syd retorts.

"I actually miss doing the mud run, honestly." Kiara said while getting weird looks at her.

"A little mud never hurt anyone." said Jack.

"Actually, that's not true; my Uncle Bernie got a serious infection by sticking mud clumps up his nose." replied Bridge, making everyone look strangely at him.

"He stuck mud up his…nevermind." said Z, changing her mind. "I thought you were going to meet us out there?"

"Hello, red ranger here." said Jack. "Think I was laying around reading comic books all day?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." replied Sky, shaking the mud off his hands. "You have already missed weapons class, surveillance seminar." Kiara nodded in agreement.

Jack stood up. "I didn't realize that it was Blue Ranger's job to keep tabs on my whereabouts." Sky just look at Jack and said nothing.

"Okay I get that the mud run wasn't very fun, and as expected you guys are a little edgy. Tell you what; take five minutes to clean up before martial arts class." said Jack. The others just shook their heads and scoffed. "What?" Jack asks. "Go, hey I'm trying to cut you some slack. Fine, we'll do it the other way, I'm red ranger and that's an order."

The others began walking up. "He's got no business being the red ranger." stated Sky.

"I heard that." replied Jack. "Think you could do a better job?"

Sky turns back to face Jack. "Yeah, but Cruger picked you. You may be wearing red but you're not a leader." As soon as the five rangers were cleaned up and presentable, they were summoned into delta command, Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx were waiting for them.

"Rangers, you must use the delta runners." said Cruger. "It's time you moved to active zords."

"Zords? Like actual zords?" asked Bridge.

"I haven't used a zord in over a year now. I'm excited." Kiara said.

"Okay, I'm a little freaked." said Z.

"You've been trained, you can do it." said Kat.

"No sweat guys. Just follow me." Jack agrees.

"Wait!" said Cruger. "Before you go, do you have full confidence in Jack Landors as your leader? If you have reservations, speak now."

Sky raised his hand. "Sir."

"Figures, he's just jealous that he's not the red ranger." said Jack, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing personal Jack." replied Syd.

Bridge hesitated. "I like you as a friend and all, but as a leader; did I ever tell you that I really like your dreads?"

"This is unreal." said Jack. "I can be a good leader, tell them, Z."

"It's the truth." said Z, agreeing with the others. "Sorry."

Jack looks over at Kiara, "I'm sorry dude, but I have no trust in you being my leader."

"The team has spoken." stated Cruger. "You are relieved of command and ranger status."

The others were shocked and voiced their objections. "Don't you think…?" Kat began to say but Cruger interrupted her.

"I've made my decision." he tells her. Jack hands over his morpher. "Rangers, go! Except you Cadet C." Kiara turned to Cruger.

"But sir. They need me." Kiara tried going.

"Your zord has not been brought down here from HQ. Your ordered to stay here." Kiara faced him and watched the screen.

The four rangers morphed and exited through the zord bay tubes. "He's heading towards the northern district." Cruger informed them. "You have to stop him."

Cruger and Jack watched what was happening; Syd had ordered the monster to stop. Each Zord wasn't enough to stop the giant robot. "They're getting schooled." said Jack, chaffing at the fact that he couldn't help out. "Without someone to lead them, they're at a strategical disadvantage." replied Cruger.

"But I was their leader." protested Jack. Kiara made a smirk sound and Jack glanced at her. "What?"

"Your no leader." Kiara said with anger.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"A leader is supposed to be a role model. Welling to sacrifice him before others. Work with teams, even if he doesn't like them. Gains everyone's trust and loyalty. Since I have arrived, you have done nothing to gain mine." Jack looked into Kiara's eyes and knew that she was right.

"A true leader earns respect by example." stated Cruger, "Did you set an example?" Jack looks up and realizes his mistake. "No." Jack answers, coming to his senses. "No I was too busy taking advantage of my position." He watched for a few more seconds. "No offense, sir but I don't belong here with you." Kat and Kiara were grinning.

"Where is it that you belong, cadet?" asked Cruger.

"With my team, sir." replied Jack. "I'm their leader and I should be leading them."

"Well, you can't lead them from here." said Cruger.

"Yes, sir." Jack agrees then starts to leave.

"Cadet Landors." Cruger called. "You might be needing this." He tossed the morpher to Jack.

Jack caught the morpher and raise it. "SPD! EMERGENCEY!" He morphed and left through the remaining Zord bay tube.

"Delta runner one is online." Kat smiled.

"We need to move in." Sky insisted.

"It's not working. We need a plan." Bridge pointed out.

"I do!" They jolted in surprise as another zord swerved into view. Two arms emerged from the back of the Zord, moving towards them. "What is he doing?" groaned Syd.

"Leading!" Jack called confidently. He caught hold of the pink and yellow rangers' Zords.

"Come on!" said Z. "Let's get in there." Bridge nodded.

"All over it." said Sky and blasted the robot, but they bounced off again.

_"Rangers, you must work as a team. Combine the delta runners to form the Delta Squad Megazord."_ said Cruger.

"Ready team?" Jack called.

"Ready sir!" the others nodded. Jack's Zord lifted Z's and Syd's zords into the air, trying to join with them. "Are you sure this will work?" asked Syd.

"Knowing Jack, he'll make it work." said Z, confident in her best friend. The three zords then combined together. "Let's show him how it's done." Sky called to Bridge as he landed his runner on the ground. Their Zords changed as well, allowing the others to connect to them and stand.

"Delta Squad Megazord!"

_"Well done rangers." _praised Cruger.

"Come on!" challenged Jack as they faced the robot. It fired more shots at them, but easily dodged the shots and blasted back. They then managed to get up behind the robot, only for it to throw rubble at them, knocking them to the ground. Their blaster landed on the back of the robot. "Okay, let's try the sword!" suggested Bridge. They called on the sword, hidden in the leg and slashed the robot. They flipped it over, grabbing their blaster.

"Let's get him!" called Jack.

"Right!" the others said. The lights flashed and they aimed the blaster at their opponent.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Fire!" the rangers blasted the robot several times, destroying it. "Shutdown!" they cheered, returning their weapons to their holsters.

"There he is." said Bridge, spotting the pilot on the ground, getting to his feet. They leaped down, blocking his path.

"Who's going to stop me?" the monster challenged with a growl.

"One! SPD Red!"

"Two! SPD Blue!"

"Three! SPD Green!"

"Four! SPD Yellow!"

"Five! SPD Pink!"

"Rangers ready!"

"Space Patrol Delta!"

"Defenders of Earth!"

"You don't scare me." the monster scoffed. Jack took a step towards the monster. "Let me do this guys!" he said. "I owe you!" The red ranger grabbed his Delta blasters and ran towards the monster. "He might owe us but we're a team. We're not gonna let him do this alone." said Bridge.

"Let's give him a hand!" Syd cheered.

"I think he's learned his lesson." said Z.

"I hope so." Sky muttered, following them. The rangers ran towards the monster, who blasted at them. They dodged easily and Jack jumped up into the air. He blasted the monster, making the monster cry out and stun him long enough for Sky to get in and strike him in the chest hard. Bridge then spun through the air on one side of the monster, slashing across his front. Z and Syd struck next, making him stumble backwards. "Alright, listen up." Jack yelled as he holstered his weapons and the rangers regrouped. "He's gonna have to go through us." The red ranger told him firmly. "SPD Morpher, Judgement Mode!" Jack held up his morpher. It flashed, alternating between Guilty and Innocent, before finally flashing in a red X.

"Guilty." said Jack.

"Ready!" The rangers called.

"Ready!" Jack combined his blasters. "Fire!" he blasted the monster and it flew through the air. "We're taking you in! Containment Mode!" he blasted the monster with his morpher, trapping it in a containment card.

"So…" Cruger said as he faced the rangers, led in by Jack. "You all trust Cadet Landors to lead your team then?"

"I admit, his ego a little outta control," Z smiled as she steps forward. "but deep down, Jack's a good guy."

"Plus, we couldn't have formed the Megazord without him." said Syd as she stood by Z.

"That's true." Bridge agreed as he stepped up. "Or we'd be walking around without a head." The others shot him a weird look.

Cruger looked at Kiara, "He has gained my trust in his change, I'm willing to see how he does."

Cruger nodded and looked at Sky. "And what about you?" he asked in a low voice. Sky was looking at the ground silently, before his blue eyes darted up to look up at the commander. it was late evening and if someone had been looking out the window towards the training grounds, they would see Jack running the Mud Swamp course. Sky stood there silently with his arms crossed, watching Jack. Sky nods to himself.

From the hallway, Kiara was spying on Sky. She was trying to figure out how she knew him. She just can't put her finger on it. Just then Cruger went up behind Kiara and tapped her on her shoulder, which made her jump. "Don't do that again." Kiara grunted at Cruger.

"Sorry. What are you doing?" Cruger asked her.

"How do I know Sky?"

"I'm sorry." Cruger gave her a shock look.

"How do I know Sky? I have seen him before, but I don't remember from where." Kiara looked up at Cruger but before Cruger could answer. "You know what, nevermind. I'm off to bed." Kiara left before Cruger could talk to her.

He really wants her to stay and his hopeful that their relationship well open up…eventually.


	5. Walls

**How is everyone?! I am hoping your doing great and i hope you guys love my story so far. Please review my chapters as i am posting to let me know what you guys think of them. I do NOT own Power Rangers, i credit most of the story to the Episodes since that is what they are based on. i do credit for Kiara Cruger Character. **

With a cry, Jack flipped through the air to dodge the green orb that was flying towards him. It bounced off the wall and Jack held his hand over his shoulder, catching it in the glove he wore. With a smirk, he hurled it over to the opposing team. It veered away from Bridge and bounced off the wall. Syd ran up the wall and flipped to avoid the ball as it flew towards her and Z back flipped as it ricocheted towards her.

It hit the bowl of popcorn beside Sky, who jolted, but didn't look up from his book as popcorn showered around him. The red ranger caught the ball and hurled towards Bridge. It bounced off the walls, forcing Bridge into a corner, before hitting him. It bounced off his chest and the others winced sympathetically. "Alright…" the green ranger said, sliding down to the floor. "Mental note…walls aren't always your friend." he decided.

"They can be, if used well." Kiara said from the lounge area. Drinking her energy drink and reading an upgrade technology magazine.

"Sorry Bridge, nothing personal." said Jack. Bridge just shrugged, Jack looked over at Z and jerked his chin over at Syd's direction. The two went on a two on one game. They managed to tag Syd out. Jack brushed off Z's shoulder. "Nice one, Z." said Jack.

"Thanks." she replied.

"Add insult to injury, I broke a nail." stated Syd, showing Jack and Z, her hand with a chipped nail. Sky looked on with disbelief on his face. The light ball rolled over to Sky, Syd walked over and asked, "Come on Sky, play with us?"

"Light ball? You kidding?" Sky asked before going back to his book. "D-Level game."

"You used to love this game!" Syd exclaims.

"What about you Kiara?" Z came up towards Kiara to take a drink of water that was sitting next to her.

"I don't think so." Kiara replied.

"Why not?"

"The last time I played light ball was when I was 13 years old. I don't play games anymore." Kiara said hiding behind her magazine.

"No time for games anymore. If you remember, we have an enemy sitting out in space." said Sky. "Gruumm's not playing games and neither am I." Soon as he uttered those words, the alarms sounded, and everyone groaned.

"That should get their attention." said the alien, sitting in the cockpit of the robot he was driving. Then an image of Gruumm appeared on the screen in front of him. "Rinbah, stop playing around and get to work on the city." said Gruumm.

"What's the point in doing this if you can't have any fun." asked Rinbah.

"You are a member of my army. Your job is to bring havoc on the city. We'll see how much fun you'll have when I stuff you in the air lock!" said Gruumm.

"Understood. Rinbah out." he said.

B-Squad rushed into the command center where Cruger and Kat were monitoring the attack on the city. "Rangers! Suit up! Except you Cadet C, your orders are to stay behind." barked the commander.

"But Commander!" Kiara started.

"That is an order!" Cruger barked loudly.

"Ready?" Jack called as they grabbed their morphers.

"Ready!"

"SPD, EMERGENCY!"

"Space Patrol Delta!"

"Opening Zord bay tubes." Each of the rangers went to the tubes and slid down a pole to their zord. Kiara crossed her arms and looked at her dad.

"Explain to me why I'm here anyway. If you're not going to send me out to battle with the rangers, then why bring me down here." Kiara demanded an answer out of her dad.

"I haven't told the rangers about your current ranger status and that you have powers." Cruger explained to her.

"So, your keeping secrets from your rangers. Some commander you are." Kiara said to him and left the command center.

Cruger sighed when Kiara exited the command center. "Kat, what am I going to do with her?"

"Doggie, she is your daughter, only you know what you need to do. You need to talk to her, and in my opinion, I wouldn't do it here." Doggie nodded in agreement. "She is like you, in so many ways." They both turned to watch the rangers face the robot. Meanwhile, Kiara goes to her room to think.

'Why am I here?' Kiara thought to herself. She was glad to see her dad and Kat after a year of not seeing them but, why can't she shake the anger she has for them. Then she thought about Sky. 'How do I know him? I know I know him, but how?' She thought really hard. However, nothing came to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She got up and answered it. She was shocked to see her dad. "Can I help you?"

"Kiara, we need to talk. I cannot continue like this with you. I want to take you out to dinner outside of the city so we can talk."

Kiara thought about it and she wanted answers. Plus, she wanted to try and clear the air between them. "Fine." She held her ground in defense, "Anything else?"

"You need to go to Kat's lab and meet up with the rangers."

"Yes sir." She saluted him and head to Kat's lab. Once there, she walked into the lab and up to Z, Syd, Bridge, and Kat. Kat avoided eye contact with Kiara as much as possible, knowing she would either cry or get the evil eyes from Kiara.

The entire delta base could hear Jack and Sky arguing about their failure. "You should have listened to me. We could have caught that guy if we formed the megazord right away." stated Sky.

"You don't know that, Sky!" said Jack.

"Actually I believe I do!" exclaims Sky.

"Really, if you spent more time with the team, you could enlighten us." Jack said as the both of them entered Kat's laboratory.

"This is coming from a guy who used to order us around like he was our boss?" Sky asks.

"What? I was just trying to…" Jack started to answer.

"That's enough." Kat said, interrupting them. "Fight the enemy, not each other." The red and blue rangers looked at each other in stalemate. "Good, now the Commander and I decided to add to your arsenal." continued Kat, pressing a button, a door opened and revealing issued SPD green, red, and black motorcycles.

"Alright check it out." said Bridge as he and Jack went to inspect their new vehicles.

"Looks like Christmas came early this year." said Jack.

"Actually Jack, I'm Jewish." replied Bridge. "But I suppose you can say that Hanukkah came early."

"Okay." said Jack cheerfully. "Wait, who's the black bike for?"

"It's for Kiara." Kat answered him and without thinking she actually glanced at Kiara for the first time.

Kiara looked at Kat with a little bit of shock. Kat couldn't believe how beautiful Kiara has gotten since the last time she saw her. "Really?" Kat nodded her head, "Cruger, approved of this?" Kat nodded her head once again. Kiara ran up to the bike and looked at it. She has always trained to ride them and use them, but she has never had one of her own. She felt really special for a moment, especially since her dad was the one to approve of this.

"This is so unfair." complained Sky. "How come they get new bikes?" Kiara could hear Sky and glanced up from her bike and looked at him talking to Kat, who looked very angry.

"Something wrong with your bike, Sky?" asked an irritated Kat.

The door opens and Commander Cruger walks in. "Cadets, I have something to show you."

"What is it, Commander?" Syd asked as B-Squad follows the commander. Without speaking, Cruger activated a hologram video of A-Squad alerting them to a trap. Before they could give their position, there was an explosion and the footage ended.

"That was the last communication with A-Squad." Cruger tells them. "And we have not established their location. I fear that they may have been…eliminated." he admitted in a low voice. Nobody spoke as the excitement in the air faded.

"You have failed me. Prepare for implosion." said Gruumm as he had Rinbah in the air.

"Please…have mercy…" Rinbah said, begging for his life.

"Gruumm, stop." said Mora and he drops him to the floor.

"What now? Are you going to try and talk me out of this?" he asked her.

"Of course not. I like seeing someone shot into space as much as the next person." she replied.

"Good. Do you want to push the button?"

"You betcha. It's not every day you get to rid the galaxy of a great bounty hunter." she said as she started to pace. "I'm just saying, Rinbah failed because his robot ran out of energy, right?" Gruumm motioned for her to continue.

"What if we powered the robot with the same hillarian crystals that power our ship?" she asked.

"Its possible." replied Gruumm.

Then the alien behind Rinbah steps forwards. "Hillarian crystals don't exist in this galaxy." he tells her.

"I know where we can get something just as good." she argues.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Prove it."

Sky was in his room taking out his aggression on the punching bag. Kat walked by, "Hey, everyone else is training on the simulator and you're here?" said Kat.

"I was thinking about A-Squad." said Sky. "And anyways, I wasn't invited and I don't care."

"Sure you don't." Kat replies in disbelief.

Sky stopped punching for a minute, "Kat, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Kat stood at his door way.

"I don't know if you would know but, how do I know Kiara? She looks so familiar, but I can't pin on how." Sky looked at her. Kat's eyes shoot wide open. Before she could say anything, the alarms sounded that Krybots were attacking a transport van that was carrying diamonds. The rangers headed out to the coordinates provided by Kat.

_"Get to the ware house. We'll handle things here."_ said Jack.

"On it." Syd called from the jeep as Z sped along. Sky was in front of them of his bike while Kiara was behind them on her bike. "All clear. Thanks Jack." said Syd as Jack and Bridge clear the area of Krybots.

Sky and the girls went on ahead to the warehouse and came to a stop in front of a crate. "Diamonds!" squealed Syd.

"And it looks like some type of teleportation device." said Sky, flipping off the switches as the timer had 40 seconds left on it.

"Turn it off!" exclaims Syd.

"I'm trying." replied Sky. He then continues to try to turn the teleportation device off. "Bridge is the mechanical genius here." said Sky in frustration. Then Syd and Z heard a strange muffled sound coming from somewhere.

"Guys, Z and I will be back." said Syd, then both girls followed the sound.

"Can you turn the device off?" Kiara asked Sky.

"I'm trying but I don't know how to." Sky replied.

The pink and yellow rangers found two employees, both bound and gagged inside a van. "Any of you know how to turn off that teleporter?" Z asks as she removes the gags.

"No." said one of the employees. Z looked at them. "If I were you, I'd run." she tells them.

The two left in a hurry. "I hope Sky figured out that teleportation device." said syd.

When both of them returned to the others, Z asked Sky, "How's it coming?" Sky looked at her, shaking his head. "Don't answer that."

"There's got to be some way to stop the timer." said Sky, just as Jack and Bridge came riding over the hill.

"Look out!" Jack warns before firing laser beams at the teleporter. Syd dogged piled Z and Sky pulled Kiara to the ground. Jack blasted the device off of the crate.

"That's one way." commented Sky.

Kiara smiled, "Nice Jack, you zapped the teleporter."

"Not to mention you saved the diamonds." added Syd. Sky turned as they heard something behind them.

"Excuse me guys, but the diamonds aren't safe yet." said Sky.

"Run!" Jack ordered as the six cadets ran for it just as the Krybots opened fire and destroyed the crates.

"Take cover!" said Bridge as he quickly ran passed Z. Once the lasers hit the crates, they exploded and it started to rain diamonds.

"Wow, I had a dream like this once, only I was a princess." stated Syd.

"Can it Syd, before I lose my breakfast." interrupted Z.

"I agree!" Kiara said in agreement.

Syd held one of the diamonds in her hands. "You guys could use some sun. Let's shed a little light on the situation. I summon the stone." she said, making her ability to reflect the light onto the Krybots. Kiara feel into shock. 'Why is my dad keeping my powers a secret when it looks like some of them have powers of their own?'

The rangers shielded their eyes before leaping into action.

They each fought and used their side arm blasters. One of the Krybots grabbed a huge diamond and took off with it. "We have a ground full of diamonds; we can't just leave them here." said Sky, as Jack picks up one of the diamonds. "I suggest, one of us stays here to guard them, while the rest of us report back to Cruger." Sky said.

"Thanks for volunteering." said Jack, glancing at Sky.

"Me? But I didn't volunteer." Sky disagreed.

"Okay, Sky. Then I order you to stay here." Jack responds before leaving.

Syd turns to look at Jack. "One man to guard all these diamonds?" She said to him.

"Alright, you and Kiara, keep him company." replied Jack.

"Yes!" squealed Syd.

"Seriously?!" Kiara asked in shock.

Two of the Krybots were on borad Gruumm's ship as they handed him the diamond. "All you managed was one diamond!" he shouted and he hits the bots with his staff.

"At least it's a big one. I'll prep it for the conversion." said Mora, but then Gruumm stops her.

"No, use to power Rinbah's machine and send him into the city. It will create a diversion that will get the power rangers away from the warehouse. I need more crystals." said Gruumm

After the diamonds were brought in a nice somewhat neat pile, Sky started to complain. "This is ridiculous." complained Sky, reaching into the saddlebag on his bike for a water bottle. "I should be the one debriefing Cruger, not babysitting a bunch of reflective rocks."

"Try millions of dollars with of reflective rocks." replied Syd.

"This was so not on the top of my to-do list for today." Kiara said.

"Whatever. It's obvious that Jack wants to keep me as far away from the action as possible. He feels threaten by me that I should have been red ranger." said Sky.

Kiara skin crawled when she heard Sky said that. She remembers someone once telling her that he would one day be red ranger. Kiara looked up and at Sky again.

"Come on Sky, Jack had nothing to do with that." said Syd.

"Whatever Syd." replied Sky, taking back the water bottle for another drink.

Syd throw a diamond at Sky. "Whatever Syd." mocked Syd. Kiara laughed.

"Knock it off." said Sky.

"Or what, you're going to call my parents?" asked Syd. Syd looked at Kiara and then glanced down at the diamonds. She picked another one up and threw another diamond at Sky. Kiara picked one up and did the same thing. Syd smiled at her.

"Seriously, now you to, don't test me or you'll be sorry." Sky warns. Syd and Kiara kept tossing diamonds at Sky; he then came over to them and poured the rest of the water bottle on top of them. Sky then started laughing at the them for being soaked.

Kiara looked at his smile and she remembered how she knew Sky.

"It took me looking like this, to get a smile out of you?" asked Syd, with her blond hair dipping. Sky went back to his by the book self.

"Very funny." he said.

"No, it looks good on you." said Syd.

"I agree." Kiara said still in shock, between the ice cold water and the flood of memories coming into her mind.

Then syd walked over to him. "You know, if you spent a little more time with the team, you wouldn't be such a loner…." Syd stated.

Sky didn't answer but moved his arm and his force field appeared, Syd touched the force field and it shocked her. She walked off.

Kiara started thinking back when she was living at the SPD Earth station. _5 years ago, 13 year old Kiara Cruger was on her way down to the grounds towards the training grounds. As she was walking, she was thinking about the trainings for the day, and how it's going to determine her rank in the academy._

_"Boo!" Kiara jumped when someone came up from behind her and poked her sides. _

_"Tator Tot!" Kiara screamed at the young cadet that scared her. _

_"I gotcha Kiki!" Tator Tot said to her. "You ready for training today?"_

_"I'm ready! I hope we get in the same division." Kiara said to him. _

_"I hope we are on the same squad." He smiled down at her. _

Back at Delta base, the others were reporting to Cruger. "So what would Gruumm want with diamonds?" Z asks as she and the others were around the computer.

"Engagement ring?" Bridge asks. Z and Jack gave him a strange expression.

"Not likely." answered Kat, turning away from another computer. "Diamonds, if property converted, can mimic Hellarium Crystals." said Kat.

"So Gruumm's looking for energy." said Cruger and the alarms sounds.

"Looks like he's found it." said Jack as the monster that they were fighting earlier was back. Jack, Z and Bridge went out and confronted the robotic zord piloted by the alien criminal. They then formed the delta zord.

Sky was watching Kiara who stood staring out into the distance with her back facing them. Syd was measuring a large diamond. "Do you think a 100 karats is a bit too much?" asked Syd. "Me either." she replied.

Sky called into Jack. "Break for Jack. It's all clear at the warehouse. Ready to join you." He said into his morpher.

"Negative Sky. We're engaged in battle. Maintain position. The Troobians are up to something. Send Syd as back up and Kiara needs to report to the command center." said Jack.

Kiara came out of her haze and heard Jack. "Well, I guess I'm need for everything but fighting."

"That's our cue. Later gator." said Syd as she begins walking away.

"I'm going with you." stated Sky. Kiara gave him a hard look.

"Disobeying an order?" questioned Syd.

"I'm not sitting on the sidelines." said Sky. The rangers left, unaware that there were more foot soldiers lurking around. In the city, the morphed rangers regrouped and Jack noticed that Sky was with Syd. "Sky, I told you to maintain your position." Jack said as he walked over to Sky. "What about the diamonds?"

"They'll be fine. Look, I'm better suited for battle." answered Sky.

"That's not the point." said Jack.

"You can battle me when you're battling each other." Rinbah jeers.

"He's right about that." answered Jack.

"Okay, thanks. Now surrender." Sky ordered.

"Who's going to make me?" Rinbah asked.

"One! SPD Red!"

"Two! SPD Blue!"

"Three! SPD Green!"

"Four! SPD Yellow!"

"Five! SPD Pink!"

"Rangers ready! Space Patrol Delta!"

In the command center, Kiara sat down watching the rangers fight until she went back into her memories. _"Cadets, after reviewing all of you, it is time to place you in your squads. There is four levels of Squads; Squad A-D." The Captain said. Kiara happened to look over at the side lines and see her dad, smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him, hoping that she made him proud. _

_The Captain started listening the different squad ranks, starting with Squad Ds, then went to Squad C, then was on Squad B, and neither her nor Tator Tot were named off yet. They made the Squad A level, now they are praying to be in the same division. "Squad A cadets, when we call your name we will tell you what division you are in. There are four divisions. Division Red will be staying her at the Earth station, Division Blue will be going downtown underground of Newtech, Division Green will go to Headquarters, and Division Yellow will go to across the world to learn different tactics. Now, lets get started." The captain started listing names. _

_Kiki and Tator Tot were standing near each other praying to be in the same division and praying that they are in the Red one so they can stay at the Base. "Cadet Kiara Cruger." The captain shouted out. _

_"Yes sir!" She replied. _

_"Division Red!" Kiara Saluted and walked to the side lines where she went and hugged her dad. Cruger was super happy to see how much progress his daughter as done and he gets to continue to see her training continue in person. _

_Cruger pulled away from the hug and looked down at her, "I am so proud of you honey. You worked so hard to get to this level." _

_"Thank you, dad." She hugged him again. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. _

_"Way to go pretty lady." Kiara smiled up at the woman and went to hug her. _

_"Thank you, Kat." Kat hugged her. "Thank you for coming too."_

_"I wouldn't have miss this for the world." She said to her. _

_"Cadet Schuyler Tate!" Captain shouted out. Kiara turned around and looked at Tator Tot. _

_"Yes sir!" Sky replied. _

_"Division Yellow!" Sky feel into shock, he saluted the captain and walked to the sidelines where he meet up with some of the other cadets with a sad look on his face. Kiara had the same sad look on her face. _

_Kat noticed the look on her face, "Honey, are you ok?" _

_Kiara looked up at Kat, "No I'm not." _

_Cruger knows the strong bond that Sky and his daughter have. He knew they both were super upset. Cruger knew he needed to be protective of his daughter, but he actually liked Sky and approved of them hanging out. "Kiara," She turned to look up at her father, "You guys well be reunited, its just for now until you guys hit your ranger status." Kiara nodded. _

_She glanced over to where Sky was. Sky looked over at Kiara. They both nodded at each other and knew they were going to meet up at their spot. _

Back on Gruumm's ship. "Excellent. this is going to be easier than I thought. store the remaining diamonds in the energy field." he said to Mora.

She then turns to him. "Work, work, work. don't you just ever want to play?" she asked.

He gives her a simple "no." then starts laughing.

Back at the base, Sky was being dressed down by Cruger. "Your decision to disobey Jack and leave your post has given the enemy a great prize." said Cruger. "With the disappearance of A-Squad, this was the worst possible time for your selfishness."

"Yes sir." Sky replied, he felt like even guiltier of letting his jealous get the best of him.

"You can't win every battle. However, when we allow our emotions to control our actions, we give the enemy an added advantage. Dismissed." said Cruger.

"Sir." Sky said quietly, saluting the commander and leaving. In the B-Squad barracks, Sky was laying on his bed and looking at a picture of him and his father. Jack knocked on the door a short time later. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Brutal. Two weeks on night watch." he replied.

"Mind if I come in?" asked Jack. Sky waved him in. "Suit yourself." Jack walks in and sits down on Bridge's bed, rubbing his hands together. "Look Sky, the reason why I left you at the warehouse, is that I was pretty sure those Krybots were coming back and you were our strongest fighter." Jack explains.

"Yeah right." said Sky.

"I'm serious." said Jack. Sky sat up and puts the picture aside on the nightstand. "I know you don't trust me yet." said Jack. Sky nods and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey I don't blame you ok. I'm still learning to trust myself. But I'm willing to work with you, if you're willing to work with me?" Jack asks, standing up with a raised fist. "What do you say?"

"Well, it's not worth bumping heads." said Sky, finishing the fist bump.

"Alright." said Jack. He starts walking off before turning, "We're going to play some light ball?"

"Sounds like fun, but I am gonna do something else." Sky said has he put his jacket on and left.

Sky walked outside and headed towards the SPD gardens. He sat down on one of the benches and looked at the trees and the flowers. While he was scoping out the area, he happened to catch someone in his eye sight. He notices Kiara sitting on a grass patch surrounded by flowers. Just then his memories flooded him.

_He was standing out leaning up against a tree waiting. Kiara came walking up to him. "Sorry I tried getting away sooner." _

_"Your fine. So," Sky started when he glanced up at her._

_Kiara looked up at him, "So, what now?"_

_Sky was upset that they didn't make the same division and he has to leave tomorrow to go travel the world without her. "I honestly don't know. For the past 4 years we have been training together and now we are splitting up."_

_"It won't be forever." Kiara said, Sky lifted up his eyebrows. "My dad says its just until you get your ranger status and then who knows we might be rangers together." Sky smiled at her. _

_"Your right, its just for now, but what am I going to do without my Kiki while I'm on the other side of the world?" He toke a step closer to her. _

_Kiara's heart started racing and she started feeling warm. "What am I going to do without my Tator Tot here?" She looked down from him with a sad face. _

_Sky lifted her head up with his finger. Kiara looked into his eyes. Sky leaned forward and kissed her. A sweet yet simple kiss. They both pulled away with smiles on their faces. "That was actually my first kiss." Sky said to her. _

_Kiara's smiled grew even bigger, "That was my first kiss too." They both stood there looking at each other. _

_"I have to go. I have to pack up and get ready to go to our first destination. Kiara, I care about you. I hope we can reunite again." Sky said grabbing her hands. _

_Kiara held his hands. "Me too. Have fun ok." He nodded. They hugged and parted ways. _

Sky's eyes lite up. "No way!" He said to himself. He looked at Kiara. He wanted to approach her and hug her, but he doesn't know if she remembers him.

Kiara was sitting there remembering everything as well. She wanted to confront Sky, but she is afraid that he doesn't remember, and she notices that he has changed. He isn't the fun Tator Tot she remembers.

Sky vowed that moment that he would leaves hints here and there to have it hit her how they know each other. Kiara vowed to herself that she would try to keep everything professional between them.


	6. Dogged

Hey everyone, got a lot of free time coming up and i'm hoping to be updating this like crazy. I will say i'm enjoying watching the episodes again and again so i can write this all up. I do NOT take credit for power rangers spd. I do own the character Kiara Cruger. let me know what you guys think.

In the rec room, Z was reading a book while Bridge was munching on a piece of toast, watching her read. "What are you doing?" Z asked him as she turned to him.

"Watching you read." replied Bridge.

"I'm glad your watching her and not me." Kiara said from across the room with her nose in a book as well.

"I don't think I would want to ask why you are watching me read but could you do it without chomping on your food?" asked Z, trying to read her book.

"It's just toast." he said with a bright smile as if it solved anything. "Want some? Its buttery." he wiggled his fingers by his mouth.

"Buttery?" Z questions, mimicking him. Kiara gave the same confused look to Bridge.

"Buttery." said Bridge, doing it again.

"Alright," Syd said, storming inside as the doors opened. "Where is he, Z?" she demanded, her arms folded. Z, Kiara, and Bridge stared up at the blonde.

"Jack?" Z asked and Syd's frown grew.

"Sky? Cruger? Boom?" Z suggested as Syd glared at her. "Gruumm? Am I getting close?" she asked as Syd just looked more and more irritated with each suggestion.

"Peanuts!" Syd finally exclaims.

"Who? What?" Kiara asked.

"I'm all out of peanuts, but I've got some toast. Want some? It's buttery." Bridge asked

"No, _Peanuts!_" Syd exclaims, sounding more and more upset. "You know, the stuffed animal I've had since I was 5." she demanded her roommate.

Z gave a laugh. "You've only had that thing for a year?" she asked with a smirk. Bridge and Kiara tried to hide and failed miserably with their smiles.

"Very funny." Syd said sarcastically, not impressed with Z. "Now what did you do with him?"

"I didn't take your Peanuts. End of conversation." Z told her firmly, going back to her book.

"But he's gone…" Syd's hostility faded, leaving her worried. "Who could have taken him?" she wondered as the doors opened behind her. R.I.C comes walking in making a rooster noise he made caught their attention. "Uh…Syd?" Bridge pointed behind her and Syd gasps.

"No!" the pink ranger ran over to the robotic dog, who was carrying a toy elephant in his mouth. Z laughed in amusement as Syd fought to get her elephant back. "Good dog." the yellow ranger muttered with a smug smile. Kiara and Bridge laughed at Z's remark.

"Hey Kiara, I heard you are a big fan of technology?" Bridge asked her.

"I am." Kiara looked up from her book.

"Well Boom and I are doing upgrades this afternoon on my computer, want to help us out?" Bridge asked as he took another bite out of his toast.

"I really would, if I didn't have plans already." Kiara said with a frown on her face, for she was having lunch with her father outside of the city.

"Oh, really missy." Z closed her book and leaned towards her. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm meeting up with some old cadets I trained with for lunch."

"hmm mm… ok" Z went back to her relaxing mood. Z wants to figure out Kiara because she is very closed like a nutshell.

In space on Gruumm's ship, Mora is in her room, having a tea party with her dolls. "Is it hot enough? good." she said. Just then Gruumm walks into her room.

"There you are, Mora." he said.

"Did you come to play with me?" she asked.

"I need your mind." he said.

"Fat chance. I need my mind and you're not getting it." she tells him.

"I meant, you need to think of a plan of action." he said, rephrasing his earlier statement.

"Ok, got one. But I'm not telling unless you have tea with Cindy and me." Mora said with a grin.

"I am the emperor of the Troobian…" he started to say.

"Empire. Blah, blah, blah." she finishes for him.

"Mora, this gift I gave…this deal I made….it can be taken away at my command." he tells her.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. But who's going to have a tea party with me?" Mora said, backing down from making him angry. Then Broodwing walks in to speak with Gruumm. "Good day, mien emperor." he said, greeting Gruumm.

"Yes…Broodwing." Mora said evilly.

"Silence child. I have business with Gruumm." he snapped at the girl.

"And I have a plan for Gruumm, and if you don't have tea with me, I'm not telling him." she rudely said.

"Fine with me."

"But not with me. Sit, Broodwing." Gruumm instructed.

"I will not."

"Oh you will sit!" he said angrily, his eyes glowed red.

"Okay! I'm sitting." said Broodwing and sits in the chair.

"Good Broodwing. Okay…I'll be the mommy. Gruumm is the daddy and Broodwing is a little baby…bat." Broodwing growls at her before she continues.

"Now, here's my idea. Broodwing gets all the monsters he knows and brings them…" She started to explain but looks over at Broodwing and glares. "You're not drinking your tea, Broodwing."

"I'm not thirsty." he said grumpily.

"Drink it!" shouted Gruumm as he slams his hand on the table.

"Ok, I'm drinking. Look! See, see?" he said nervously.

Meanwhile in a nearby town just outside of Newtech City, Kiara and Cruger were out for lunch. They were sitting there in silent. Kiara was eating her Buffalo Chicken Salad, while Cruger was eating his rare steak. Kiara didn't know what to say for she still wasn't over the pain. Cruger wanted to say something and start the conversation but didn't know how to.

"Cruger." Cruger came out of his haze and looked into Kiara's eyes.

"Yes." He respond.

"You have been staring at me for the past 10 minutes." Cruger didn't realize he was just sitting there staring at his daughter. "It's starting to be very creepy."

"I'm sorry Kiara. I am just glad to be sitting here with you." Cruger gave her a very small smile.

Kiara looked up from food. "I can't lie, I'm happy to be sitting with you as well." Cruger's smile got a little bit bigger. "Don't give me that smile. I'm still upset with you."

"You're at least talking to me. That's all I could really ask for right now." Cruger shifts in his chair. "I think it's time for us to talk about that situation."

"You mean the one where you lied to me, didn't help me, and basically told me that I wasn't your daughter anymore." Kiara said with tears forming in her eyes and pain in her voice.

"I did not say you weren't my daughter." Cruger started defending himself.

"Well, that's kind of how you put it." Kiara said with tension.

"I did not mean for it to sound like that and you know it." Kiara eye rolled him. "Kiara," Cruger stared into Kiara's eyes. "I didn't lie to you that day." Kiara's eyebrows lifted up. "If anything, I lied to someone else, but I'm not getting into that." Kiara nodded her head.

"Still didn't help me." Kiara sat closer to the table. "Dad," Cruger's face lite up. "I know you want me to follow your footsteps but, I don't anymore." Cruger nodded slowly, "I love technology and building things. I want to go to school so badly but if I don't meet their requirements I can't go to school."

"Is that why you put Kat on that spot?" Cruger ask trying to figure out why Kiara was so pushy a year ago.

"No," Kiara thought about it hard. "I put her on the spot because I really want her to be…" Kiara choked up on her words.

Cruger's eyebrows lifted up. "What?" Kiara bowed her head down. "You never told me this."

"I didn't want it to seem like you weren't the best father, but Kat is the closest mother figure I know."

"Have you ever told her that?" Cruger asked her.

"No, I was afraid to hurt your feelings and to scare her away. Like it matters now, if anything I hurt me, and I scared Kat away."

"Kiara, look at me." Kiara looked up at her dad. "I'm not mad at you for anything. If anything, I am very proud of you."

"Really?" Kiara asked with a slight smile.

"Yes. After you hit Ranger status, within a year of your division, plus you graduated high school that year. Then you were a ranger for me for two years and you also do college class online for your doctor degree. After everything that happened, Commander Birdie gave you a high ranger status plus a spot as a doctor at HQ and you took it. Now you are the Thunder Ranger, Defender of the Universe. I'm super proud of you." Cruger said with sincerity.

"Thanks dad." Kiara said with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Cruger asked noticing she wasn't really happy.

"The only reason why I got the doctor position is because of my powers. I can heal anything and anyone. I don't want to be a doctor dad." She paused then looked up at her dad. "I honestly don't even want to be a full time ranger either."

Cruger let that soak in before saying anything, "What do you want to be?"

"A technician." Kiara said with straight face.

"Like Kat?" Kiara nodded. "Well, did you apply to the science academy?"

"I did." Cruger nodded his headed, "But I was rejected." Cruger fell into shock. "I didn't meet their requirements for the school. It's fine I will look around at other schools but for now I will continue what I do best." She said with a smile. Cruger made a mental note to figure out why she didn't get accept.

"You still want to keep your last name a secret?" Cruger asked trying to the change the subject.

"Yeah, I don't want everyone to treat me different all because I'm your daughter. Speaking of rangers, why haven't you sent me out to the field to battle and why are you hiding my powers from the rangers when they have powers of their own?"

"I'm afraid to have you ranger up because I know your powers are a great use to you. The rangers do have powers, but they aren't as powerful as yours."

"I understand, I guess we should go back before the rangers find out you and I are out." Kiara says as she stands up.

"Kiara," Cruger walks along side of her, "I know we aren't done talking about our situation, but can you at least talk to Kat." Kiara looked up at her dad.

"Does she even want to talk?" Cruger gave her a confused look, "She never acknowledges me when I'm around her, she doesn't even look at me."

"Well, just promise me, when the opportunity present itself, take it." Kiara nodded at her father and they left to go back to the base.

Later on, in the day, Syd was searching for Bridge. "Bridge?" Syd calls out. She walked into his room, looked over and heard his computer counting down. "Why's it counting down?" asked the pink ranger with a frown.

"Hey Syd." Bridge greeted her as he walked in, just as the computer began a high-pitching beeping. "Look out!" she shouted, tackling the green ranger to the ground. Just then, toast popped up from the machine._"Toast done." _the computer announced. Kiara came around the corner to find Syd and Bridge on the floor.

"What is going on here?" Kiara asked them.

"What was that for?" asked Bridge as he dusts himself off from the floor.

"Toast?! I thought the computer was going to explode." Syd said angrily. Kiara looks into Bridges room and sees the toaster hooked up to the computer.

"Why would it do that? I just amped it up to make toast. Want a piece?" offered Bridge with a bright smile.

"No, I just came by to give you this." said Syd as she handed Bridge the magazine in her hands. Hearing a rooster crowing, they glanced down to see R.I.C. nuzzling Syd's leg. "Leave me alone!" she said as he made chimp noises. When he didn't respond, Syd sighed in frustration. "It was delivered to my room, I figured it might be yours." she tells him, Bridge flicks through it and his smile grew.

"Finally! My new issue of extreme upgrade. Boom and I are gonna upgrade his computer with a super processor…and maybe a waffle iron." Bridge considered, his eyes lighting up. Kiara went beside Bridge and looked at the magazine over his shoulder.

"So, there's a whole magazine about customizing your computer?" Syd gasped. "How can I get a subscription?" she asked eagerly. Kiara rolled her eyes but neither of them noticed.

"Oh, you can just borrow mine when I'm done with it." Bridge offered and Syd just rolled her eyes. "Wait, that was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Syd grinned playfully at him. Syd sighed and R.I.C made some dolphin noises. "Stop it!" Syd scolded and looks up.

"Doesn't this thing ever run out of batteries? It's always following me." she complained.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked dogs?" Bridge asked, confused.

"Of course, I do!" Syd said, looked offended by his words. "My family raises pedigree Pomeranians. This, however, is _not_ a dog. It's a glorified appliance." she told him firmly.

"Ok." Bridge turned to Kiara, "Since your back, would you like to help?" Bridge asked.

"I would love to." Kiara said with a smile.

"Awesome," Bridge turns to Syd, "Syd, why…"

_"Power rangers, report to the command center immediately." _Kat's voice echoed over the intercom, not giving Bridge a chance to question Syd's icy behavior towards the robotic dog who had taken a liking to her. The rangers all stood together, with Kat standing near a computer waiting for the commander to explain why he had called them there. "There has been several missing person reports in the industrial district." the commander explained.

As he walked by, R.I.C and a sound of a horse to get his attention. "Not now, R.I.C." he told the dog firmly before turning back to the rangers. "I want you to investigate."

"I can check out the area. Ask some questions." Syd volunteered.

"Good." said Cruger, nodding his approval.

"And we'll monitor for any signs of alien activity." said Sky as R.I.C walks over and nudged Syd's leg. The pink ranger let out a frustrated as he made an elephant noise.

"What is your _problem_, rust bucket?" she demanded, pushing him away with her leg.

"He just likes you Syd." said Z as she crouched beside the dog.

"Go away!" Syd shouted at R.I.C, who then responded by making a chimp noise and sprayed her pants leg with blue liquid from his nose. She let out a cry of horror. "Stupid robot! Look what he did to my uniform!" complained Syd as the others tried to hide their laughter.

"Out of the way R.I.C." Cruger told the dog, who back away from Syd. Braying like a donkey as he backed up to the commander and lifted his leg.

"Don't worry, it's only coolant." said Bridge as Jack and Sky struggled to hide their laughter. Kiara noticed Sky smiling and she couldn't help but smile herself.

"He uh…must really like you commander." Jack managed to say as Cruger shook his foot.

"Why do we keep that malfunctioning beast around?" Syd demanded as R.I.C walked away. "He's useless! Not to mention totally annoying." she complained. The commander walked over to them to speak quietly.

"Unfortunately, R.I.C's technology is practically obsolete." he whispered. "It will not be long until he will have to be deactivated." said Cruger.

"What?" all but Syd reacted to the idea of R.I.C being deactivated.

"Commander, are you kidding me?" asked Jack.

"Sir, RIC has always been around, there has to be something you can do?" Kiara asked.

"Sir, you can't." said Bridge.

"Well, if you ask me, he's been ready for the scrap heap for a while now." said Syd, not bothered by the news. Kiara shook her head and was getting angry at the pink ranger.

"Syd!" Z said, staring at her. "That's cold, even for you." Kiara nodded her head in agreement with the yellow ranger.

"You heard the commander, he's outdated." said Syd, shrugging her shoulders.

"R.I.C may not be perfect but he's still part of the S.P.D family." Bridge argued, trying to get her to understand.

"It's a machine. Not a pet." she said harshly, rolling her eyes. "It's broke, so we replace it. If it's a matter of money, I'm sure my father would be happy to write a check." she told the commander and the older rangers scoffed in disbelief. Kiara felt like she got hit with a rock to the gut, tears were about to come down out of her eyes.

"Whatever people, I have work to do." she said and walked off, not realizing that R.I.C was following her out. The rangers watch her as she leaves.

"Excuse me." Kiara ducked her face down and left the command center. Leaving everyone with a questioned look on their face including Cruger's and Kat's.

The rangers left the command center, Cruger walked up to Kat. "Kat, can you please go talk to Kiara?"

"Are you crazy? She hates me and wants nothing to do with me?" Kat said.

"That is what she said about you when we had lunch together today." Kat looked up at Cruger with a shock face. "Please go talk to her."

Kat thought about it, "Doggie I can't, just not yet, it's still to soon for me." Kat turned and left the command center.

Kiara was in her room shedding a few tears, until she heard a knock. "Who is it?"

"It's Z."

"I want to be alone please." Kiara said in responds.

"Kiara, can we please talk?" Z asked. Kiara thought about it, she needed a friend around here, so she got up and opened her door. "Can I come in?" Kiara waved her to come in and sit down on her bed. "So," Kiara looked at her, "What happened in the command center?"

"It's nothing." Kiara tried brushing it off.

"It wasn't nothing. You're in emotion pain." Kiara looked up at her. "I have seen that look and felt that look as well. What's wrong?"

Kiara looked down, "When Syd mentioned her dad, I could sense that she trusts him, and he loves her a lot. It also sounds like they have never hurt each other." Kiara looked up at Z.

"Are you and your dad not close?" Kiara shook her head.

"It's complicated."

Z gives her a questionable look, "How so?"

"Let's just say he lied to me one day; he says he lied to someone else and I just happen to be in the middle of it. I have also hurt him by leaving him. I also sense that he doesn't like the path I'm on; even though he says he is fine and supports it." Kiara said with another tear coming down her face.

Z wipes that tear away and looks at Kiara. "Kiara, I'm sure your dad is very proud of you and loves you a lot. He sounds like a great dad. I would love to meet him someday." Kiara chuckles. "What's so funny?"

"it's nothing." Kiara brushed it off.

"No, seriously what is so funny?" Z forced her question at Kiara. Kiara thought about it for a long minute.

"Z, we are close friends, right?"

"I say we are. You can trust me with anything, even your life." Z laughs.

Kiara nods her head, "Can you keep a secret? I mean a very deep secret."

"I swear with all my heart." Z said meaning every word.

"You have met my dad." Z looks at her weird, "You actually know him." Z gives her a confused looked. "My dad is Cruger." Z's jaw fell open. "My full name is Kiara Rose Cruger."

"No way." Z breathes out.

"Z, you have to mean what you said and not tell anyone. I don't want anyone else to know. I don't want to be treated differently or anything." Kiara pleads.

"Kiara, you have my word I won't tell anyone. Wow, you're really Cruger's daughter?" Z asked.

"Well adopted daughter, he adopted me when I was 9 years old. He is the only family I know and have."

Z gave her a smile, "And now you have a sister." Kiara smiled.

They hugged it out, "Z, I don't know what to do with my dad, can you help me?"

Before Z could answer, the alarms suddenly blared. All the rangers but Kiara suited up.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!" they said as they morphed and took off.

_"The disturbance is right ahead of you." _said Kat through the communication system.

"Right." said Jack before they slowed down to stop, spotting a few fleeing civilians. "Looks like trouble." he commented when he climbed off his bike. Nearby, a large green alien in silver armor with a long horn was walking around laughing.

"Hold it right there!" the Rangers called together.

"One! SPD Red!"

"Two! SPD Blue!"

"Three! SPD Green!"

"Four! SPD Yellow!"

"Meet my friends!" said the alien as he tossed a ball into the air and Krybots bursts from it.

The rangers fought Rhinx, while down in the allies, Syd walks up to a dumpster and kicks the bottom. "Piggy, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. Piggy slides open the door, wearing sunglasses. "Oh, well…if it isn't little miss S.P.D princess. I thought I smell something…clean." he said.

"It's called soap. You might want to try it some time." said Syd and Piggy gave her a disgusted look. "People have been reported missing in this area. I need to know if you saw anything unusual last night."

"Let's see…a three headed saurian eating a car, Verma the worm woman out walking her snail…no nothing unusual." he tells her and Syd holds up a bottle, handing it to him.

"Ahh…what's that?" Piggy asks, shrinking further back into the dumpster.

"Deodorant."

"Put that away. Maybe I do remember something a little skirmish last night. Check out over there." he tells her and points Syd in the direction. She walks over and sees something on the ground. "Hmm…green slime. Kat should have a look at this." she said to herself as she had something to pick up the slime. Unknowing to her, Broodwing was hiding behind something.

"I don't think so." He said and throws a ball up into the air. Syd then looks to see that Krybots had surrounded her. She fought them until R.I.C came out of nowhere and blocked the Krybots attack. Turning to the unused bricks, she yelled out, "Fist of stone!" Closing her fist, she hits an empty bin and punches it towards the Krybots. Syd rushes over to R.I.C as sparks come out of him. "Oh no! What did they do to you?"

Bridge and Boom were standing on their heads against the wall. While Kiara sitting across from them reading a technology magazine.

"Remind me again, why this is the best way to solve a problem?" asked Boom, trying not to fall over.

"Gravity causes ideas downward to your head, that way your brain could soak them up better." said Bridge, not affected by the handstand. Kiara just sat there and laugh.

"Bridge, get off your butt!" a voice called out. The doors opened and Syd walks in. she stops abruptly when she sees both Bridge and Boom doing handstands. "Uh…your head." she corrected. "I have a project for you guys." Pointing at Bridge, Boom, and Kiara.

"What's up, Syd?" Bridge asked as he rolled over to stand up-right and Boom fell over.

"How would you guys like to do the ultimate extreme upgrade?" Syd offered. Their eyes lit up.

In space on Gruumm's ship, he yelled, "Next!" An alien walks up to them. "My plan is to make people into parsnips and plant them into the ground." said the alien. Gruumm turns to Mora who shakes her head. The next alien that was in line suggested puppets but gets vaporized by Gruumm. The following alien said, "Emperor."

"This one better be good." He tells him and then turns to Mora. "This is your plan, remember."

"For you." he said, handing him a jar of green goo.

"Slime? you bring me slime?" he asked the alien.

"Why Emperor, its energy fluid from an interesting source. humans." he said.

"Nice." replied Mora.

The rangers were in the command center when the commander called them. "Many more people have disappeared. This has become a city wide crisis." the commander said gravely. Then, just as he stops by Sky, Cruger notices that a couple of members of B-Squad were missing. "Where are Cadets Carson and C?" He asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The doors slid open to reveal Boom, Bridge, and Kiara, looking like they hadn't slept all night. "And assorted extra-terrestrials." said Bridge.

"We'd like to introduce you to someone." Boom grinned.

"R.I.C version 2.0!" They said together. They heard a bark and R.I.C comes in wagging his tail.

"Yay!" said Syd and she bounced over to them. "I knew you could do it."

"We gave R.I.C some pretty sweet upgrades." said Boom.

"Yup! We got the basic CD/DVD player, projector and refrigerator." grinned Bridge and he popped opened the back and pulled out a can.

"Amusing new additions." said Commander Cruger staring at his daughter not really impressed. "I'm sure he'd be great at a party, but he isn't an asset to S.P.D."

"We've boosted his weapon systems and gave him a couple extra features." Cruger looked at Bridge. "Kiara upgraded his surveillance systems and gave him new tracking software. His sensing capabilities should be off the chain." Bridge said to the commander. Kat was in shock to hear Kiara did that.

"Then he can help us find more of this stuff." said Syd, pulling a container off her belt.

"Oh, uh…" Bridge said, hesitated. "Uh yeah…We haven't actually had time to test yet. We spent all night trying to put him back together and making sure that he functioned." he tells her but Syd held out the slime to the dog anyway.

"Come on R.I.C.," she said. "Find it." He beeped multiple times before barking loudly and taking off before the doors could open, leaving a hole in the doors. "Oops…" said Bridge, as Cruger let out an irritated growl. "We should…probably go after him." he spoke slowly and the team hurried to catch up to R.I.C.

R.I.C finally came to a stop in the middle of a field that have been left attended for a long time. He put his nose to the ground, sniffing as the rangers pulled up in their vehicles. "There! He found something!" Syd grinned.

"Good job boy!" she cheered, running back as R.I.C barked. "Come on!" she said to the others as she ran past with a shovel.

Half an hour passed and the mound of dirt beside Syd was almost the same height as her as she continued to dig. "Come on Syd, give it up." said Jack as the others approached behind him.

"Just a few more minutes." she said, wiping the sweat from her face.

"I hate to say it, but he obviously wasn't able to trace the scent." said Z, shaking her head.

"We're not sure of that yet." said Syd, not looking up.

"We told you Syd," said Bridge, crouching beside her. "We didn't have time to test the program. He must still be bugging." He warned and R.I.C barked.

Syd finally hesitated. "But he seemed so sure." she said, looking up at R.I.C sadly.

"Well there's no use in all of us wasting our time out here." said Sky. Kiara looked up at him with hate. He was definitely not the same Tator Tot she grew up with. "Come on." Sky stared at Kiara and then walked off and Jack shook his head. Jack and Z then followed Sky back to their vehicles.

"Come on R.I.C." Bridge called and R.I.C whimpered, walking away with his head down and his tail between his legs. "Coming Kiara." Bridge looked at Kiara who nodded in responds. Syd continued to dig while the others went back to base.

Thunder boomed overhead and rain poured throughout the city as Bridge stood beside R.I.C. "I don't know what happened. Something in his mainframe must have had a glitch." sighed Bridge and started pacing a little. Kiara was standing in the corner feeling defeated. She thought she fix R.I.C.

"It's ok Kiara. He'll still make a good pet." said Z, smiling at her sympathetically. Jack walks over to R.I.C. and grabs a can from his back.

Back in the command center, Bridge and Kiara started questioning themselves about what went wrong with R.I.C. "Maybe there was a glitch in the tracking software, it was completely new to him." Boom said, standing next to R.I.C.

"It could be." Bridge agreed with a nod.

"Maybe if I could rewrite it, it could work." Kiara considered, before R.I.C's head suddenly lifted up and beeped several times.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Z frowned.

"His sensors are probably all messed up." sighed Bridge.

"It looks like something must have triggered his surveillance systems." said Sky. Kiara walked over to the dog and studied it. No sooner as she squatted next to him that, the alarms blared. They turned around to see that Syd was being thrown to the ground.

"Syd needs help!" Jack said. With a bark, R.I.C shot off, breaking through the doors again. Cruger growled as the rangers took off. "I just had that fixed." he complained. "Cadet C, you stay here." Kiara stood there watching from the screen.

"You ranger are useless." mocked the alien as the two rangers crashed into the ground. "Why don't you give up?" he suggested.

"Everyone thought R.I.C was useless too, but he came back strong." Syd said, getting onto her feet. "If he can do it, so can I!" she yelled, grabbing her sword and rushing at him. She dodged his blast and struck him, but he knocked her back. "Time to finish this game." the alien declared.

There was a loud howl and Syd looked around just in time for R.I.C to attack the alien who cried out. "Didn't see that coming." he groaned. R.I.C landed in front of Syd standing protectively. "Who invited you?" the alien growled, pushing himself onto his feet. R.I.C barked and leapt at him again, latching onto his arm. "Delta Max Blaster!" Syd shot the alien as R.I.C jumped out of the way.

The alien staggered back and fired one of his horns at them but leapt out of the way and blasted him again. Syd then slashed him, cutting off his horn. "My horn! My beautiful horn!" he wailed.

"Oh get over it." Syd said, rolling her eyes as R.I.C ran up to her. "Great teamwork boy." Syd said, patted his head and he wagged his tail happily. The other rangers pulled up nearby and stopped when they saw the criminal on the ground. "Looks like R.I.C sensed she needed help." said Z.

"You're right. she wasn't able to call us." said Sky, finding Syd's morpher lying nearby. He walked over and pressed it into her hands. He kept his hand there in hers for a little bit.

"Thanks." Syd said to him. While noticing how long he held her hand. Kiara noticed it too, a tear was forming in her eye but she wiped it away from it could go down her cheek.

"I'm not finished yet!" they turned around as the alien got to his feet.

"I've got this one." said Syd, about to go blast him again but Jack stopped her.

"How about we let R.I.C get this one?" he asked her, holding up a bone like device.

"What?" asked Syd, confused at what he said.

"Watch this. Fetch it boy!" said Jack, tossing the bone into the air. R.I.C barked, leaping up to catch it. When he did, he transformed into a large blaster that the six of them caught together.

"How cool is that?" Bridge asked.

"A canine cannon." said Syd. "I love it." Cruger looks over at Kiara who had a smile on her face, realizing her project with R.I.C. was a success.

"You'll pay for destroying my horn!" yelled the alien furiously and Syd walks towards him.

"It's you who's going to pay." declared Syd, holding up her morpher. "Let's see what the Judgement scanner has to say about you. Judgement Mode!" she said and it began to flash between the green circle and the Red Cross. It then flashed and remained on the cross. "Guilty!"

"Let's do this!"

"Canine Cannon!"

"Fire!" they blasted and it slammed into the alien, confining him inside the card. As Syd went to pick up the card, they heard shouts coming from the nearby hole. "It's the missing people." said Syd.

Back at the base in the rec room. "Another case solved by the brilliant B-Squad." Jack declared as Syd returned from her shower.

"I knew R.I.C would come through for us." said Syd with a smile on her face, throwing her arms out. One collided with Bridge's stomach and he winced, rubbing it.

"But don't forget, you came through for R.I.C too." said Z. the others nodded, and Syd flushed.

"And it looks like all his systems work perfectly too." said Bridge.

"I say they are." Kiara said with R.I.C. barking in response.

"Way to go Syd for sticking with your gut." Sky said while placing his arm up and around her shoulders. Kiara glanced at them for a second then looked away and just shook her head.

Z noticed. "You ok, Kiara?"

Kiara looked up at her, then smiled, "Yeah, everything is fine." Z could tell she was lying. Sky was starting to question if Kiara was truly ok.

They heard Kat's voice echoing through the intercom. _"Power Rangers, report to the command center immediately."_ said Kat.

"What did we do now?" sighed Jack.

"For extraordinary service in the line of duty," Cruger spoke loudly as everyone gathered in the command center. "A special commendation to our Robotic Interactive Canine: R.I.C. A most valuable member of the S.P.D team!" The commander announced. Everyone applauded as R.I.C looked up, the medal attached to his head.

"R.I.C 2.0 is great, but you know…I kinda miss the old R.I.C." Syd admitted as she gave a sad smile.

"Well, we didn't change all of his programming." said Bridge, grinning.

"We left in the things that made him R.I.C." said Boom.

"I can verify that to be true." said Cruger, shaking out his foot from the puddle of coolant left by R.I.C. Everyone then starts laughing.

Everyone started leaving the command center, Cruger walked up next to Kiara, "I'm very impressed with what you did to R.I.C. don't stop that little brain of yours." Kiara gave him a side smile and nodded her head, then left with the others.


	7. Abridged

I see that a lot of you have added my story to your favorites which is awesome! please review my story as it goes. Let me know about your thoughts and ideas you possible want to see happen. I do not own POWER RANGERS SPD; I only take credit for the character Kiara Manx. ENJOY!

"And despite an all-out search…" Cruger sighed as he shut of the latest footage of A-Squad, who had been under attack. "There's still no word on A-Squad's fate." he announced gravely. "They're now officially listed as Missing in Action."

"Send us. We'll find them, sir." offered Jack as the commander took his seat.

"Much appreciated. But your services are needed here on Earth." said the commander. "Be on the lookout for an intergalactic bank robber." he instructed them.

"That's it?" Z asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No picture of the perp?" Kiara asked.

"Is he white or red? Black or blue? Is he furry or scaly? Three arms or two?" said Syd sarcastically.

"Hey nice Syd, kinda sounds like you took that from my bath book." said Bridge.

"No one knows what he looks like. Bridge, may I speak to you for a moment?" the commander said, motioning to the green ranger. Bridge steps forward and Cruger asks, "You…uh…have a bath book?"

"Yeah, don't you?" he replied. The alarms suddenly went off and they looked up.

_"Unknown vandalism in D-Sector." _said Kat over the intercom.

"Rangers, go!" Cruger ordered. They nodded, lining up properly. Kiara stood near Cruger knowing she was going to be told to stay.

"S.P.D! EMERGENCY!" they said, morphed and hurried to find out what was going on.

While the rangers were out in the field, Cruger noticed the command center was empty and wanted to talk to Kiara more. "Kiara," she turned around from the screen to look at her dad. "I want to talk to you again about your schooling."

"What about it?" Kiara asked confused.

"If you wanted to be a technician, why did you attend Newtech University online?" Kiara thought about it. She really didn't want to tell him that she first applied to the science academy she was rejected. He only knows about the second application that she sent in after she finished her schooling with Newtech University.

"At the time I thought it be safer to go Newtech University so therefore it wouldn't interfere with my ranger training." She said hoping he would buy it.

"So, when did you decided you wanted to be a technician then?" Cruger asked.

"uhm, just shortly before graduating with my doctor degree."

Cruger was beyond confused on how to react to his daughter. "So, have you talked to Kat?"

"Nope." Cruger looked a her sternly. "The opportunity hasn't presented itself to me." Cruger nodded. "You didn't tell me Sky returned back to Earth Station."

Cruger looked up at her in shock that she remembered him. "So, you remember."

"Yeah. It toke me a little while, but I do remember. When did he return and why didn't you tell me?" Kiara asked with her hands folded in front of her.

"He returned two weeks after you left for HQ. I wanted to tell you, but I figured I was the last person you wanted to hear from."

"Well it doesn't matter anyways." Kiara looked down sad.

Cruger noticed, "Why the long face? Doesn't he recognize you?"

"No, or at least he hasn't said anything to me. After our past I figured he would never forget. You are to not mention our past to him." Cruger nodded in accepts but was confused. He thought they were great friends.

The rangers came back to the base and pulled up the info about the alien they just fought. Kat followed them to the computer system. "Database ID's him as Tirendon…" Z tried to pronounce the alien's name as they looked him up. Kiara looked at the name over her shoulder and was in shock at the spelling. "Let's call him T-Top." Z decided.

"He doesn't have any kind of record…" said Kat, looking closely at what she was reading. "That's odd, considering that he just ran a riot through the city." she murmured, before her gaze was caught by Bridge's legs in the air. "Uh Bridge?" she asked.

"Maybe he isn't the bank robber." said the upside down green ranger.

"You saw the damage he can do." said Syd. "And the MO of the bank robber is slicing into banks."

"Yeah but he didn't slice into that bank." Bridge pointed out.

"Yeah, because we showed up before he had a chance to." Z rolled her eyes.

"The guy is not evil." said Bridge.

"Tell that to the newly made convertible." said Syd and Bridge sighed.

"I read his aura!" admitted Bridge. "he was yellow orange…or maybe like orangey-yellow…but definitely not red, cause the orangey side was too yellow to be red, maybe more like a…like a…burnt amber." he said out loud.

"Bank robber or not, we can't have him tearing up the city." said Cruger. "You must track him down and bring him in." No sooner than he had ordered them, so did the alarm trigger. "A robbery at the colonial national bank. Stop him!" he ordered the rangers. When the rangers quickly left the command center to their vehicles, the commander then said, "I keep my money at that bank."

When the rangers were gone that left, Cruger, Kat, and Kiara in the command center. Cruger noticed Kat had her back towards them and was facing one of the computers. Kiara was watching the screen, watching the rangers. Cruger went up beside her and caught her eye. Then he tilt his head towards Kat's direction. Kiara got the hint that her dad was sending her, but she wasn't ready.

Kiara turned to look at Kat and noticed her back towards them working on things. Kiara wanted to talk to Kat so badly, but she was scared to open the old wounds. Kiara felt the emotions rushing through her and left the command center. Cruger sighed, Kat turned around and noticed Kiara was gone and Cruger was upset. "Doggie, what's wrong?"

Cruger faced her, "Every time I feel like I'm making progress with Kiara, I end up taking a couple steps back."

"What do you mean? Have you guys talked?"

"We have. I toke her out to lunch the other day." Kat was shocked to hear that. "Did you know she didn't want to become a doctor?" Kat shook her head. "She also doesn't want to be a power ranger anymore."

"Why?" Kat was very confused. Kiara trained hard to be a ranger. To be everything her father ever wished.

"She actually wants to be like you." Kat almost fell over, "Yeah, she wants to be a technician. Just like you Kat."

"Why didn't she go into the science academy then?"

"She said she got reject. That she didn't meet their requirements." Kat was very confused.

Just before they could continue. The Rangers entered the Command center and stood around the center console.

"So! We have a bank that was sliced into, money taken and a very beautiful eye-witness," said Jack as the rangers were in the command center. "I say we know who the bank robber is." Jack said, looking at the image of T-Top.

"All the pieces fit T-Top." Syd agreed.

"What do you think, Bridge?" asked Sky, glancing at the green ranger who had been quiet and reading a book since they had gotten back.

He didn't answer Sky, his back was facing them. "Bridge?" he called out again, a little louder and he glanced around.

"Oh, sorry guys, I was just reading." he said, turning around with a smile. "See all the cool artwork on the cover? It made me think it was going to be a really good book! But it's not."

"Which is good to know, if we were talking about that book." said Jack as he narrowed his eyes at Bridge. "But we're talking about a crime."

"Yeah! So am I!" Bridge said, straightening up. "Didn't anyone else see anything strange about the witness's dog? Or the water on the ground at the bank?" he asked them but received blank stares. "Sir, I'd like to run down some of my own leads. Think things my own way." he requested the commander.

Cruger turned to Bridge. "Very well." he nodded, then looked at the rest of B-Squad. "Anyone want to go with Cadet Carson?" When none of them answered, Bridge went off to do his investigation.

"Why'd you let him go sir? T-Top is our man." Jack insisted. Before Jack could say anything else, the alarms went off. "Well it seems that your 'man' has been spotted downtown." said Cruger.

Meanwhile, Kiara was sitting in her room thinking about the past. _15 year old Kiara was sitting at her desk about to open a letter from the Science Academy. She was super nervous. If she got it, what would she tell her dad? She didn't want to hurt his feelings about not being a ranger anymore, or that she didn't even want to be a doctor. "Ok, this is it. No backing down now." Kiara picked up the envelope and opened it. She read through the letter. _

_'Dear Miss Cruger, _

_ We have read and gone through your profile and your transcripts. We think you would be a great student here at the Science Academy. However, with the program we need information about your mother and your father. You only have your father, Anubis Cruger, listed on our files. We need information about your mother. If we do not get information about your mother, then we have to reject your application. Its for the safety of the program that we have great students come through here. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Board of Administrations of the Science Academy'_

_Kiara's heart dropped. She wanted to get into this school so badly, but she doesn't have a legal mom. She has a woman figure in her life that is a motherly figure. Unfortunately, according to the Feline rules of having adopted kids. You have to be married to the person you are adopting with. Well, she knew that this person loves her dad, but she didn't know if its enough for her to marry him. She know for a fact that her dad loves this woman but for some odd reason he won't ask her on a date. That's it, she thought. She just needed to set them up on a blind date with each other. _

Kiara came out of her haze, "I was so stupid." Kiara said out loud to herself. Kiara got up and went to the lab to see if Kat was either alone or to see if the rangers were back.

In the lab, Bridge deflates the balloon animal that he brought back, letting the air go inside a device to test it. Kiara walks in to see him sitting at a computer with Kat going up to him.

"Any luck?" asked Kat.

"Not yet." said Bridge as the computer scanned the contents of the balloon.

"Hey Bridge." Kiara said as she walked up to him.

"Hey Kiara, did you know that humans breathe in oxygen and breathe out carbon dioxide and plants do the opposite?" he asked.

"Well duh." Kiara said sarcastically.

"Yeah, second grade science." said Kat.

Back in the command center, "There's no way," Jack said as Kiara and Bridge were just entering the command center, "T-Top is our guy and we would have had him if you hadn't let Bridge go on some wild goose chase!" he argued.

"Well, for one thing Jack, I wasn't off chasing gooses." said Bridge as he walks into the command center. "Or is it geese's. Anyway, I'm still convinced that T-Top is innocent." explained Bridge.

Jack rolled his eyes. The alarms suddenly blared, and they frowned. _"T-Top is towering over the city." _Kat announced.

"Or not…" sighed Bridge as the rangers took off.

Kiara stayed behind and watched the rangers from the screen inside the command center.

Cruger left the command center hoping that Kat and Kiara would finally talk to each other. Kat turned around and saw it was just her and Kiara in the Command Center. She watched Kiara as she watched the rangers figure out that the alien, they were originally after was a bounty hunter set after the bank robber.

Kiara could feel that someone was watching her. She turned her head ever so slightly and saw that Kat was somewhat beside her looking at her. Kiara felt the rush of emotions take over her again. The love she has for Kat, but also the pain she caused between them. A tear rolled down her cheek and Kat saw it. She wanted to hug and console Kiara and tell her she was sorry. Before she even had the chance.

"I'm sorry." Kiara said and then ran out of the command center. Kat wanted to run after her but she knew it was best to take things slow. Kat sat down and thought back to the day that day she wish went right.

_"Hey Kat, what are you doing tonight?" 15 year old Kiara asked. _

_Kat was looking at charts and doing some research on the computer. "Other then working like normal, nothing. What's up?" Kat redirected her attention to Kiara. _

_"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to dinner tonight together?" Kiara had a plan in motion, but she just needed to get it going. _

_"I don't see why not." Kat loved spending time with Kiara and Cruger, specially away from work. "Is your father joining us?"_

_"You know what, I didn't even think about him. I'll ask him. I'm pretty sure he will be joining us."_

_Kat blushed. "Then sure, why not. How does 7 o'clock sound?"_

_"Perfect." Kiara hugged Kat; Kat embraced the child close. "See you at 7 Kat."_

Kat came out of her thoughts, "I was so stupid." Cruger walked into the command center.

"The great Katherine Manx, Stupid? Please. If anything, you make everyone else feel stupid." He chuckled. Kat smiled, she enjoyed seeing him happy. "Did you talk to Kiara?"

"No. She ran off before we could."

"Maybe next time. Can you call all of the rangers here. We have to talk about a certain someone."

"Yes, sir." Kat walks over to the console and pushes a button, "Rangers, report to the command center."

The rangers and Kiara entered the command center and gathered around the main controls. Cruger pulled up a hologram of a bat looking creature. Kiara knew exactly who it was, for Headquarters has been after him for years.

"Broodwing…" Cruger scowled at the mention of the name. "A very evil creature that sells weapons, soldiers and robots to anyone who could afford it." he growled.

"Sounds like a bad guy." said Z.

"He only cares about the money he makes and nothing about the destruction that follows." said Cruger, shaking his head.

"I just had a bad thought…what happens if he hooks up with Gruumm?" asked Sky.

"My guess…" he growled, "he already has." After being debriefed the rangers exited the command center. All the rangers but Kiara headed towards the rec room. As they were walking down the hall, Sky flung his arm over Syd's shoulders and she wrapped an arm around his waist. Kiara walked down the other way with tears creeping up on her. Kat saw what happened and walked in the direction towards Kiara.

Kiara ran into her bedroom and ran onto her bed and started crying. When Kat finally reach her door she could hear Kiara crying. Every fiber of her being wanted to run into her room and comfort her, but her mind kept telling her to walk away. Kat walked away and towards her lab. She didn't know where her and Kiara stood.

Kiara finally whipped away her tears and thought about how she would be cradled in Kat's arms right about now. She started thinking about that day she ended up setting her dad and Kat up on a date.

_"Dad, you look nice. Now can we go? It's almost 7." Kiara said to her nicely dressed father. _

_"OK, fine I'm coming. Why do we have to be there at 7 anyway?" Cruger questioned his daughter. _

_"Just because." Kiara grabbed her father's hand and they head out towards the town. _

_They arrived in front of a restaurant in which Kiara stopped her father. "What? Isn't this the place you said we were going?" Cruger asked. _

_"It is. However," Kiara was cut off. _

_"Kiara are you ready to go see the movie?" Some Cadets from the base came from behind her. Kiara looked up at her father._

_"You're going to see a movie?" Cruger asked with confusing. _

_"I am. You are going inside and you're going to have dinner with someone else." Kiara smiled. _

_Cruger stood up and looked through the windows of the restaurant, was trying to figure out what she meant. "With who?"_

_Kiara looked behind him, "with her." Kiara pointed behind him. Cruger turned around and saw Kat walking towards them. _

_'Wow.' Cruger thought to himself. _

_"Well, are you two ready for dinner?" Kat asked them. _

_"Well, it seems like it's not a dinner for three." Cruger said to her. Kat gave him a confused looked. "Kiara is off to the movies with the other cadets it seems."_

_Kat's eyebrows lifted up. "Yep, I got to go. Don't want to miss out on the movie. Bye guys." Kiara ran off with the other cadets. Leaving Cruger speechless and Kat blushing. _

_"Well, I guess then, a dinner for two?" Kat questioned._

_Cruger looked up at her. Then thought about it. "Miss Manx, care to join me for dinner?" Cruger asked while offering his arm. _

_"I would love to." She smiled and accepted his arm. Kiara watched as they walked into the restaurant together. She prayed for minute hoping that her dad would confess his feelings to her. _

Kiara was interrupted by her thoughts by a knock on the door. She whipped the rest of her tears and cleared her throat. "Who is it?"

"It's Z." Kiara got up from her bed and opened her door. Z looked at Kiara and noticed her eyes were red and she very sad. "Oh Kiara." Z walked up to her and embraced her into a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not today." Kiara said has Z directed her to her bed and sat down. "I am glad you're here though." Kiara hugged her even tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere tonight, sis." Z and Kiara lay down in Kiara's bed and sooner or later fell asleep.


	8. Sam Part 1

_**HEY EVERYONE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! WAIT TILL YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER!**_

Outside of a building, a young boy with red hair was going along the fence, dragging his fingers against the chain as a basketball game was going on in front of him. As he got closer to the game, he caught the ball and asked, "Mind if I play?"

"Yeah, your too small." said another boy who was playing basketball. He then reached out for the ball. "Ball." he said.

"Ball? What ball?" asked the young boy as he threw it up into the air and suddenly made it disappear from the hoop. The kids knew that he did it and turned back to face him. "What did you do to my ball?" said the other boy.

"Oh your ball. It's over there." he replied, using his power again to make the ball reappear and the ball bounced on the ground.

"Man, you're a freak." said the boy.

"You should have let me play." said the young boy as he walks away from them. He then hears a voice coming from behind him. "Hello Sam." said the voice and he turns around to see a doll.

"That boy was not very nice. He should have let you played." said the voice from the doll.

"No big deal." said Sam.

"Yeah…especially when you can do things other kids cant. Like make things disappear. I'm Cindy Sunshine and I want to be your friend." said Cindy Sunshine.

"You're a talking doll." said Sam.

"Oh I am so much more than that." said Cindy Sunshine. What Sam didn't know was that in space, Mora was using some kind of device to talk through her doll to him. "I'll be your friend and give you anything you want. And all you have to do is one little thing for me. And I'll even send you a criminal…I mean, a friend of mine to help. His name is Bugglesworth. He wants to be your friend too." she said and the picture she drew came to life.

Taking some much needed downtime after a hard morning of training, the rangers were relaxing in the common room, each doing their own thing. While Syd was painting, Sky was sitting with a deck of cards in his hands and glancing every once and awhile up at Kiara, both ignoring Bridge who was balanced upside down in deep thought with his eyes closed. Jack was grabbing a drink as Z was dancing to her music with her headphones on. Kiara was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, more like just staring at the pages for she had too much on her brain today.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Bridge, interrupting the peace and making everyone jump. "This is brilliant." he said, frowning as he got back on his feet.

"What is?" asked Jack.

"It's no coincidence! That we're all here!" exclaimed Bridge and looked at the others. Jack looked lost, while Sky didn't bother to look up from his cards. Z pulled off her headphones and Kiara looks up from her magazine, wondering what Bridge is trying to tell them. "Sorry man, I think you lost me." grinned Jack as he approached Bridge.

"No, think about it! Us original five have powers, we're all here, at the academy, Power Rangers?" Bridge listed off, turning to Syd. "The odds are astronomical!" Kiara frowned knowing that she wasn't including in the original five. Doesn't help that her dad won't let her show off her powers.

"Maybe Cruger picked us because we had these powers." suggested Syd.

"Yeah but why the five of us?" asked Bridge. Syd stared blankly, before saying, "I'm confused."

"Hello? Bridge is talking." said Sky. Kiara shook her head at his attitude.

"Back off of him, Sky. I understand what he's saying." said Z, defending the green ranger. "How did we get these powers? And why is it that we all ended up here? At S.P.D? Is it some part of a bigger plan?"

"Our powers are no big mystery." said Sky as he stood opposite of Z. "Face the facts. Every one of us, especially _you, _is a freak of nature." he growled, shocking them.

Kiara stepped in front of Z and stood up to Sky. "Cadet Tate, you are way out of line." Kiara shouted at Sky.

Sky looked down at Kiara, "Sorry but it is the truth."

"Kiara, it's fine." Z grabbed Kiara's shoulder.

The alarm went off before they could continue talking. _"S.P.D Emergency. Rangers, report to delta bay." _Kat instructed.

"Ready?" Jack called.

"Ready!"

"S.P.D! EMERGENCY!" The original five rangers morphed and headed to the command center, jumping down the chutes to their zords. Kiara went into the Command center to watch the rangers on the screen along with her father.

Heading through the city, they aimed for the robot stomping through the city. "Bugglesworth is my name. Trouble is my game." said the high-pitched, nasally voice of the monster inside, echoed through the city.

"Stop! S.P.D!" He looked around to see the zords coming towards him.

"S.P.D! We order you to halt!" called Sky.

"Oh goodie! A new game!" Bugglesworth laughed and turned to a building. "Time for building to go bye-bye." said Bugglesworth. The robot flashed and the building disappeared, along with its inhabitants.

"This is your last warning!" called Syd.

"High Beams!" Z said, using the lights on her Zord to blind Bugglesworth and the others began to attack. Bridge in capitated the robot, but as Jack went in to finish it off, the air seemed to warp around the robot.

"Who's that?" Z asked as they got closer to the robot.

"Can we go now?" Bugglesworth asked.

"Ok." said Sam.

"It's that kid." said Z, spotting Sam, holding up a hand towards the robot. He turned to the megazord with a sad look on his face. "What are you doing?" she asked herself and somehow his eyes told a different story. The robot vanished, just before Jack could reach him. "Where'd he go?" asked Jack.

"He was here, right? I mean, we all saw him." frowned Syd.

"Well…this could be a collective dream and we're all still sleeping." suggested Bridge.

Z's zord stopped and she leaped out, running off. "Where is she going?" asked Sky as he was landing his Zord. Once on the ground, Z began to look for him. "Where did he go?" she wondered, looking around for him.

In the command center, B-Squad and Kiara were standing in front of Commander Cruger. "What do you mean, there's no trace of the building or the office workers? Have they become invisible?" he asked the rangers. "Impossible."

"And dogs can talk." Jack muttered to Syd, who was hiding her amusement. Cruger growled at him lightly, then Jack added, "I mean, but it did, sir."

"I see…." Cruger frowned. He looks at the rangers in front of him to see that he was short a ranger. "And where is Z?" he asked.

"I'm not sure where she is, sir." said Jack.

"I am, sir." said Sky spoke up. "She ran off during the fight and we haven't seen her since." Jack jabs him in the ribs with his elbow but Sky ignores it. Cruger growls lightly again, seeming to fall into thought. Then notices that Kiara had a pissed off look on her face and was staring Sky down.

Z was running towards the stairs to see Sam laying on the ground, surrounded by a group of kids. "Come on. Show them how you made that ball disappear. I told these guys you'd do it again. You're making me look bad." said the other boy.

"You're doing a good job of that yourself." said Z as she walked up behind the group of kids. They looked up at her and scattered, not wanting to get in further trouble. "Hey, looks like a pretty bad scrape. You might want to wash that off." said Z, reaching for her water bottle. Sam steps back a bit, scared of what she might do. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk. Those boys are just jealous." she tells him.

"Mind if I put some water on your knee?" asked Z, bending down to put some on his knee. "Okay." replied Sam. up on the balcony, Sam sees Bugglesworth, then says, "Oh goody!"

Sam gasps, worried that she would get the surprise attack. He uses his powers, creating a shield above her, preventing the two Krybots from ambushing her. Z looks up and over to see Bugglesworth. "Come on Sam." said Bugglesworth.

"Is he a friend of yours?" asked Z. Sam looked a bit shocked and scared at the same time but then disappears with Bugglesworth and the two Krybots. Z stands up as she gets a beep on her morpher. "Hey Jack." she said into her morpher.

_"We found the building."_ said Jack.

"You're kidding me." said Z. Meeting up with Z, the rangers arrived at the beach, climbing over rocks as they looked out at what had been left in the sea. "Amazing…"

"Incredible…"

"Unbelievable…"

"Awesome…"

"Impossible…"

"I'm hungry." the others looked at Bridge at his sudden declaration. Managing to get inside the building, the rangers looked at each floor. "This is really creepy…where did everyone go?" asked Syd.

"The workers are just gone." said Sky.

"There is no trace of them anywhere." Kiara stated.

"Look at this." said Z, crouching down and lifted a doll from the ground. Jack spotted another one on a desk and picked it up as well. "This is getting weirder."

"Are you getting any reading from this, Bridge?" asked Z as she handed the doll she was holding to him. Bridge approached the yellow ranger, took off one of his gloves as he handed the doll. Taking a breath, he gripped the doll and jolted back with a cry. From the doll, Bridge saw a man getting turned into the doll and Bugglesworth being gleeful as he was the cause of it.

Bridge sagged as Jack caught him before he could fall, grabbing the doll from him. He shuddered at the darkness that flowed from it. "There's a reason why these dolls are so lifelike guys." said Bridge.

In space, Bugglesworth was in Mora's room. "Bugglesworth did good. Bugglesworth gave Mora all the people she could ever want. Bugglesworth is pleased. Is Mora pleased?" Bugglesworth said as she was sitting in front of her vanity.

"What do you think, you overgrown ladybug?" she asked, glaring at the monster she created. A little scared, Bugglesworth then asked, "Mora…Pleased?" She gets up and walks towards him, stalking him as if he were prey. "Mora is one step away from putting pins in your .wings and mounting you in her bug collection!" she said to him.

"Mora isn't pleased?" asked Bugglesworth.

"No, she is not!" said Mora, hitting the monster with one of the dolls.

"What can I do? What can I do?" asked Bugglesworth, trying to make it up to her.

"Very simple bug brain. I am a people collector. I need people to collect. I already collected these. So get me more!" she screamed at him.

"More people! I will get you more people!" said Bugglesworth.

"Thank you." said Mora as Bugglesworth went off to do her bidding.

The rangers walked back through the base, listening to Z explain where she went off to earlier. "I'm telling you. It was that little boy who controlled the robot." she told them firmly when they looked at her skeptically.

"You can't prove that!" Sky told her. "You just saw a boy _near _the robot. Doesn't mean that he was controlling it." he pointed out as they all sat down at the console in the center of the room.

"And what about stopping the foot soldiers from attacking me? Was it just a coincidence that he was there too?" growled Z.

"Enough!" Cruger said, stopping them from continuing any further. "Can someone tell me what we know so far?"

"A robot attacked the city." Said Jack.

"A building disappeared." Said Sky.

"But then it reappeared at the beach, 20 miles away, and all the people inside the building disappeared." Said Syd.

"Except two, which were somehow turned into little figurines and left behind." Said Kiara.

"Which we turned over to Kat to analyze." Said Bridge.

"And that small boy is somehow involved in all of this!" Z insisted. Sky rolled his eyes at her. "Speculation!"

"It's more than speculation! That boy has powers. Just like you. Just like me. Just like we all do." Z said angrily, looking at the others then saw Kiara. "Or at least us, sorry Kiara."

"None taken." She glances at her dad hating that she is lying to her friends.

"And what if he does have powers?" Cruger asked.

"Then we all have lots in common and we should…" Z started to say but was interrupted by Sky.

"Correction!" Sky snapped at her. "If he does have special powers, that's _all _we have in common with him. We use our powers for good, not evil."

"What if doesn't know the difference yet?" asked Z.

The alarms blared. _"Robot is attacking the city. Quadrant 12. Power ranger's emergency." _Kat announced.

"Let's go." said Jack. Kiara stood back.

Once the rangers were out of the command center, Kiara confronted her dad. "So," Cruger turned to face Kiara. "You expect me to lie to my team now? I'm tried of hiding things from them."

"Kiara, listen. I'm not trying to make you lie to your team. It's just, I need them to realize they are a team and need to work together."

"Well maybe if I show them the real me, they might bond more together with me help."

"the Real you? Does that mean you'll tell them about your past and your real last name?" Cruger said with a snap.

Kiara looked down at the ground. "I want Sky to realize who I am before I spill the beans."

"Well, until then you listen to my orders." Kiara was down right pissed off. She turned her attention back to the screen and saw the rangers were cuffed with their own cuff.

"Gotta get rid of these cuffs." growled Sky, pressing a button. The cuffs vanished, freeing their arms and they grabbed their sword. Bugglesworth let out a cry and his robot leapt behind a building, tunneling away before they could stop him. "Come back and fight…like a robot!" said Jack.

The rangers went back to the command center. Cruger demanded them to go and find clues on the where the missing people are. Z pulled Kiara aside. "Kiara, I want to go find that boy."

Kiara looked around her to make sure no one was listening to them. "You sure you think your hunch is right?" Z nodded her head. Kiara smiled, "Alright lets go find him."

Sitting on a railing near an open space, Sam was talking to Mora. "If you want me to be your friend, you have to do better than that." she tells him.

"Sorry, I got scared." said Sam.

"The power rangers are really scary and really bad people too." said Mora. "But you are a really, really powerful boy and you don't have to be scared about anything."

"Alright."

"And if the power rangers bother you again, just…Aah!" the doll gets knocked over by a blaster shot. Sam looks over to see both Z and Kiara standing not far away from him. Z was holding her blaster as Kiara was glaring at the doll. "I never liked dolls." said Z as she puts away her blaster.

"Is it alright if we talk for a minute?" asked Z as she walks closer.

"Your power rangers, aren't you?" asked Sam.

"Yes we are." said Z.

"I was told you were a very bad person." said Sam.

"You know, you can't always believe dolls. Sometimes you have to make up your own mind. I'm Z." she said, reaching out for a handshake. "And you're?"

"Sam." he said, introducing himself.

"I'm Kiara." said Kiara, shaking Sam's hand as well. She noticed the big scrap on Sam's knee. "That looks pretty bad. May I?" Kiara holds up her hands. Sam nods his head even thou he wasn't sure what she was going to do. Kiara places her hands on Sam's knee and closes her eyes. Before they all knew it, she removed her hands and the scrap was gone. Z and Sam were both in shock. Kiara stood up and stood next to Z.

"You know Sam, the three of us have a lot in common." said Z, as she uses her power to replicate herself, having a copy go behind Sam. "We have special powers." said the first Z.

"And we know what it's like to be different." said the duplicate Z.

"People were actually scared of me because of what I can do." said Kiara.

"I know what it feels like to have a friend so bad, that you'll do anything to have one." said Z, once her duplicate was gone.

"That's not true. I'm different and because I'm different, no one likes me. And I don't care." said Sam.

"I said that exact thing more times than I can remember. Is it ok if we move closer?" Z asked.

"Hey Z! Kiara!" said the other rangers as they approached the three of them. Sam's eyes widened in horror and fear. "No, stay there!" said Z, trying to get them to back off a bit.

"You lied! You're not different like me!" yelled Sam as he backs away from them. "You have friends!" They watched as he held up his hand and several of the bins next to him vanished. He then moved his hand above the rangers and the bins reappeared. "Look out!" said Z as she dog piles Kiara to the ground and gets out of the way. Z noticed that Sam took off again. "Sam…" she said, worried about him.

Sitting cross legged on the console, Bridge hummed as he held the doll that had talked to Sam in his hands. "Got it!" exclaimed Bridge. "He's at a junkyard by the river. And I saw the word 'Gold'."

"Gold's Junkyard, down by the river." said Sky, rolling his eyes at him.

"You know what, Sky? You _are _good." said Bridge as he looks down at the doll. A shock pulsed out and the doll flew through the air, vanishing before it hit the ground. "What was that about?" asked Syd.

"There are things bigger at work than just this boy." said Cruger as he approached the rangers.

"Commander, I need to help him before he gets himself into bigger trouble." said Z.

"I'm going with you." said Jack.

"No, I…." Z started to say but was interrupted by the commander.

"Jack will go with you." Cruger looks over at Kiara. Who was waiting to get her butt chewed out for showing one of her powers. "Kiara will go with you as well." Kiara looked up at Cruger. He nodded at her, she smiled just a little knowing that he was starting to loosen up. Kat looked up from the computer and was surprise to hear what Cruger just said. "Go!" said the commander.

"Commander, we need to talk about this. Are you sure her showing her powers is a good idea?" Kat asked.

"I trust my daughter and I know that she will show them to gain their trust and that is it." Kat nodded at him. "Anything else Miss Manx."

"I was looking through the personnel files of the building. These two had identical twins working in the same building." Boom came flying up beside her with the two dolls.

"Someone's collecting people, Sir!" Boom spoke up, holding the two dolls in his hands.

"By turning them into dolls!" he exclaimed. "And since they had one twin for their collection, they didn't need the other!"

"And there's more. I've been monitoring the vital signs on the dolls…" Kat trailed off when Boom started playing with them. The feline alien sighed heavily, closing her eyes. The remaining rangers giggled at the sight before leaving the command center. "_Boom!_" Kat said sharply.

"Sir, I think we need to do something. And fast." she said worriedly as Boom lowered the dolls.

"Very well." said Cruger and thought for a moment.

On Gruumm's ship, Broodwing started counting his money. "$1000…$2000…" said Broodwing.

"Don't insult me by counting it. It's all there." said Gruumm. They started laughing when Mora comes in, looking upset. "Gruumm, look what they did to Cindy Sunshine." whined Mora.

"Not now Mora. Im busy." said Gruumm, pushing her to the side.

"Look!" she said, pushing the doll into his face.

"It's a doll, I will get you another one." said Gruumm. "As I was saying, in the future I..."

"How would you like it if they turned your doll into toast." said Mora.

"Go to your room or I'll turn you back into what you were when I found you!" shouted Gruumm. The look on her face turned sad and Mora started crying. "Enough! I have destroyed planets for us." said Gruumm, but that didn't seem to stop her from crying. He then turned to Broodwing.

"Broodwing, help me. Do you have anything that will shut her…appease her?" he asked.

"Mora….this is for you." said Broodwing and presented her with an orange metal decagon. Mora finally stopped crying. "Good." said Gruumm.

"Glad to help out. I'll put it on your next bill." said Broodwing.

"This will do nicely. Cindy Sunshine and I thank you very much." Mora said sweetly, then skips out.

"It isn't easy, defeating a galaxy and raising a child." said Gruumm.

Sam was hiding when he heard a car pull up. Jack, Z and Kiara then got out of the car. "So missy," said Z as she closed the door and glance over at Kiara. "When were you going to tell us you also had powers?"

Jack looked at her in shock, "Wait you have powers?"

"I do. It's complicated." Kiara looks over at Z. "Let's just say someone doesn't approve me using them." Z got the point across and nodded. Jack was confused but dropped the subject.

"Sam?" Z called out as she and Jack walked past him. Sam got up from where his hiding spot and was to run when all three rangers turned around to spot him. Z then called out, "Sam, wait."

"Who's that?" asked Sam.

"This is Jack. He's an old friend, kinda like my brother." said Z.

"He is the leader of our squad." Kiara said.

"They're like us. They have powers too. Show him guys." said Z. Jack walks over to a metal barrel and bends down, molecularizing his head. Once he did that, he then said, "Ta da."

"My turn." said Kiara as she rubs her hands together. She then clears her mind and all of a sudden, a tree sprouts in front of him and shakes his hand. Then she made it vanish back into the ground. Z was in shock because she had two powers. Jack was in shock too.

"Yeah, so they have powers. So what?" said Sam.

"Sam, I know what it's like being you. I know what it's like being different and we know what it's like being alone." said Jack.

"I know what it's like to be really alone. I was alone has a kid until I was 9 years old." said Kiara.

"No you don't. You have each other." said Sam.

"Yeah, but not until we found each other. Now you found us." said Z.

"Sam…you have a very wonderful, wonderful gift. It's meant to do good in the world, you know, not destroy it." said Jack.

"I know what it's like too. We can help you sort it out." said Z.

"Look Sam!" said Bugglesworth. Sam turns to face him, and the three rangers followed his gaze. "Look who I brought back for you. Cindy Sunshine, good as new! Now let's go have some fun!" he said.

"You know who's telling you the truth, Sam." said Z.

"Oh sure. That's from the girl who fried me." Mora's voice said, through the doll. Sam looks back at the rangers as he walks over to Bugglesworth. "Hee! Hee! Hee! Don't feel bad, girly! I brought someone for you to play with, too! Ta-da!" said Bugglesworth as he brought out what Broodwing gave to Mora.

"We're going to have so much fun! Why don't you come and play?" said the orange robot.

"Come on, losers!" said the orange robot as he fights Jack and Z. Kiara was behind him, ready to step in when she can. "This isn't working. Plan B. S.P.D EMERGENCY!" said Z, grabbing her morpher and morphing into her ranger suit.

Just then Kiara's morpher went off, "Kiara, suit up!" She heard her dad's voice on the other end. She gave a smile and grabbed her morpher.

"S.P.D EMERGENCY!" shouted Kiara and morphing as well.

"S.P.D Thunder!"

Z and Jack glanced at Kiara's silver uniform. "It feels good to be back in my uniform." Kiara smiled inside her helmet.

Both Z and Kiara fight the orange robot on their own while Sam hides behind Bugglesworth. "Dodge this!" said the orange robot and sends an electrical charge to the girls, making them fall to the ground. The robot laughs, then gets shot by Jack. "S.P.D EMERGENCY! Power up!" shouted Jack as he runs towards Z and Kiara to help them.

"Hey! Bully!" said Z, running towards the robot. "Want a hand?"

"That's enough!" said Jack.

"He's too strong." said Z as the robot had her arm behind her back.

"Hang in there, Z." said Jack.

"You are through!" said the robot. Just then, Kiara at him. "Let them go!" she shouted at him, charging at him to free her friends. Z looks at Sam in desperation, hoping that he would help them, but he stood there in fear, not knowing what to do.

Bugglesworth was laughing as Jack pulled out his weapons. "Delta Blasters!" shouted Jack, aiming at the robot. "Go help Sam!" Jack tells Kiara and Z.

"Okay!" said Z.

"You got it." said Kiara as both girls run over to Sam but Bugglesworth gets in their way. "Leave him alone! He doesn't want to go with you ranger! Tell her, Sam!" said Bugglesworth.

"Sam." said Z. Sam didn't know what do with the situation. Both Kiara and Z turned around to see that Jack was in trouble. "Hang on, Jack!" shouted Kiara as she runs over to help him. Just then, both girls were on the ground. "Z, Kiara. You ok?" he asked.

"Time for a shock!" said the orange robot and sending a red bolt of lightning towards the three rangers. It hits them, making them fall to the ground. "Why play with a child when you can play with me?" the orange robot asked.

"This guy is tough." said Jack as he tries to get himself off the ground.

"We've got to help Sam." said Z.

Kiara was about to raise her hands to get control of the situation. Until Bugglesworth distracted her.

"We'll take care of Sam. Don't you worry!" said Bugglesworth as Sam comes out from behind him, with a somewhat guilty look on his face.

_To be continued…_


	9. Sam Part 2

_**please let me know what you guys think and i do love your guys opinions!**_

_**don't own Power Rangers SPD**_

"Jack, do something!" said the girls.

"I'm trying." said Jack.

From behind, a blast was shoot at the robot and in comes Bridge on his bike. "Oh, Yeah!" he shouted. Not long after that, Syd and Sky showed up. "Are you ok?" asked Syd.

"Back off." said Sky. "What's up? He doesn't look so tough."

"You don't think so? Check it out!" said Jack.

"Time for a shock!" said the robot, sending lightening out of his sword and towards the rangers. Once the rangers were on the ground, the robot walks towards them, then said "Don't bother getting up."

"Let's go, Sam! We have things to do." said Bugglesworth, grabbing his hand and taking him away.

"Sam!" Z cried out.

"Come back!" Jack shouted but the robot got in their way. Both of them were fighting their way to get to Sam. "Sam!" shouted Z, reaching out to him. Sam turns back around and raises his hand, making Z, Jack and the robot disappear. Then he and Bugglesworth disappear too.

"Where'd they go?" asked Sky as he, Kiara, Bridge and Syd got up.

"This is not good at all." said Syd.

"We need to report back to the command center." Kiara said.

Bridge, Syd, and Sky looked at the morphed ranger. "I'm sorry, and you are?" Sky questioned. Kiara forgot she was morphed, and the rangers haven't seen her ranger suit. She demorphed and showed herself to them. "Kiara? If you're a true ranger, then why haven't you been helping us out on the field?"

"Let's just say it's a long story and one I don't have time explaining it right now." Kiara said as they all left to go to the command center.

Somewhere on a cliff, Jack and Z appeared. Z was about to go over the cliff. "Whoa, Jack!" she said, and he grabs her hand.

"Hold on, Z!" he said, trying to keep her from going over. Just then, the orange robot appeared and attacks them. Jack pulls Z to safety and they jump out of the way. The robot then attacks Z first before attacking Jack.

"Oh, that's it! Come on!" said Z as she gets up from the ground and grabs her weapon.

"This guy won't give up!" said Jack.

"We need a new plan!" said Z, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I hear that!" said Jack and pulls out his morpher. "S.P.D Patrol Cycle!" His cycle then comes out of nowhere and both rangers jump onto the cycle. "Hold tight!" said Jack as he and Z swerve through the robot's blasts.

"That was just crazy." said Jack.

"We've gotta find Sam!" said Z. In Space on Gruumm's ship, Sam was in Mora's room, watching her play with the dolls. "Bored, bored, bore, bored, bored." said Mora, sitting on the table. Sam was looking around her room as she punches one of the dolls. "I'm tired of playing with these dolls. They're not fun anymore." she tells him.

"What do you want to play with now?" he asked.

"Something more exciting…like an S.P.D doll." she said skipping over to her toy box.

"S.P.D doll?" he asked in confusion.

"You know those S.P.D girls? I bet you could lure them out and then Bugglesworth could make them into a doll for us to play with." said Mora as she spins around with Cindy Sunshine.

"I don't know." said Sam.

"Oh pretty please? I'll be your best friend." begged Mora

Back at S.P.D, Bridge was playing with the two dolls in the command center. "Help! I'm slipping! I don't know how much longer I can hold on, Richard. Please get me!" said Bridge in a feminine voice and grabs the male doll. "I'm coming!" he said, deepening his voice.

"Hey Bridge." said Jack as they walked in.

"I can't believe these were people once." said Bridge as he looks down at the two dolls.

"Unless we figure out something soon, we might be all living in a dollhouse." said Sky, making Syd gasp.

"I love dollhouses!" she exclaimed, smiling. When everyone looked at her, she deflated some. "Sorry." she said.

"And we're also dealing with an Orange-head robot. Toughest one we faced. We almost didn't make it off that cliff." said Jack, glancing towards Z.

"Those orange bots are the toughest robots that gruumm can ever have." Kiara said while rubbing her lower back. It been a while since she has seen some real fighting and she was a little sore from the fight.

"I'm telling you. Sam's the key." said Z, pushing herself forward.

"I dunno Z. He looked pretty cozy with that bug creep." said Sky.

"Hate to say it, but Sky's right." said Syd.

"I'm siding with Z on this. I don't think Sam knows the difference between good and bad. We can't give up on him." Kiara said.

"Bridge, you're good at this sort of thing. What do you think?" asked Jack.

"I think…that he's thinking what we're thinking. I mean, what we should have been thinking. I mean what we _were _thinking." rambled Bridge.

"Never mind." said Jack.

"What's the point of having powers if you can't help anyone?" Z exploded angry, getting up to her feet.

"Why are you taking it so personal, Z?" asked Sky as she stormed past him.

She stops and sits next to Kiara. "Because…Sam reminds me of me, when I was a kid." she admitted.

"Yeah…it was tough growing up different." Bridge agreed, not looking up.

"To this day, I can't shake this vivid memory of when I was 12…" said Z. Kiara rubbed her back to comfort her.

"It was hard enough being from the streets…but I was so shy and the kids knew I was different. They were cruel, called me sorts of names like 'freak' and 'monster'. I was just a little girl. I couldn't take it anymore, so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I replicated and I got out of there. I ran out of the school…I ran and I ran until I couldn't run anymore, then I found myself alone, with this scary looking creature coming towards me. Then I heard an explosion. I opened my eyes and the creature was running away and there was someone standing there in the shadows with a laser. I broke my Z necklace…I was too afraid to go back and get it." she said, looking away from the others.

"That is like the scariest story I ever heard." said Syd.

"Yeah." said Z, giving her a weak laugh. "Well, if it weren't for the man in the shadows, I don't know what would have happened to me."

"And you never found out who he was?" asked Jack.

"No…I never did." said Z.

"The man in the shadows was a dog. It was me." said Cruger. The rangers all jumped and saw Cruger. Kiara was very confused.

"No…way…" Bridge gaped at the commander as he held out the necklace.

"My necklace…what?" Z laughed in disbelief as she took it back. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"In light of our current situation, I feel it's time you all learned the truth about your civilian powers and reveal more about Kiara." said Cruger. Kiara gave a quick glare. She didn't want them to know he was her father. "Having these gifts is not the only thing you all have in common. The truth is…your parents served at S.P.D before you were born."

"No way…" Bridge said again when they finally learned to speak.

"My parents weren't S.P.D, they were missionaries." said Jack.

"My mom's a teacher, not an officer." said Syd.

"And I don't know anything about my birth parents." said Kiara.

"We felt for your own protection that this information should remain secret until you were old enough to fully understand." explained Cruger. He then turns to the rangers. "Your parents were pioneers. They helped build the technology built into your morphers, led by Doctor Manx."

"You mean, Kat's parents worked here?" asked Bridge as he and Sky got up onto their feet. Cruger and Kiara laughed and shakes their heads. "My friends, Doctor Manx is not as young as she looks." said Cruger in amusement.

"You're kidding. She looks about 25, 30 tops." said Jack.

"147 of your years. But I will tell her you said that." chuckled Cruger.

"Back to my story. All of your parents were dedicated to the same cause as you. There were certain unplanned events that happened in the early testing phases. Kat, being an alien was unaffected. But not so fortunate were your parents. The prolonged exposure to the cellular enhancers altered their human genes." he explained.

"I always knew my mom was weird." smirked Syd.

"Put why does Kiara have two powers?" Z asked.

"Both of her parents use to work her. Whereas for the rest of you, it was either your mom or dad. So, therefore Cadet C got double the altered genes." Cruger said to them, knowing this was Kiara's first time hearing about this.

"Wait! You have two powers?" Bridge asked.

"Yes, I can heal anything and anyone with my hands and thoughts. I can also control nature, such as trees, grass, brushes, vines, etc." Kiara explained to them.

"Does this have something to do with Sam?" asked Z.

"He's the last one." said Cruger.

"No…way…" said Bridge.

"I gotta help him." said Z.

"He's not the only one you have to help." said a voice behind them. They glanced around to see Kat walking in. "In a few hours, all those people will be dolls forever." said Kat.

"Okay, let's split up." said Jack as they went off in different directions. Z and Kiara were underneath a bridge calling out for Sam when he appeared from behind a car and walked out behind them. "There you are!" said Z as she ran to hug him.

"What happened to your uniforms?" asked Sam.

"We just wanted to show you that were real people, just like you. Sam, I've been so worried about you." said Z.

"Why? You don't even know me." said Sam.

"No, but I'd like to. There's things I can show you." said Z.

"Sam, you have to believe us. We really want to help you." Kiara said.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Don't listen to her, I'm your best friend, Sam." said Mora as she was talking through Cindy Sunshine.

"You're back?" asked Z.

"It's hard to keep a good doll down." said Mora. "You saw what they did to me. Help me, Sam!" said Mora. Sam raises his hand, about to use his power on Z and Kiara when they both turned around to see Bugglesworth behind them. "Hello again. Hee Hee Hee!" he said.

"If you really believe that the Troobians are your friends, then do what you have to. We won't stop you." said Z as Kiara nodded. Sam thinks back to when he first met them and how nice they were to him.

"You really want to be my friend?" asked Sam.

"We already are." said Z and Sam runs up to hug them. Disgusted by this, Mora then said, "I'm gonna puke. Bugglesworth!"

"On it!"

"Look out!" shouted Z as she pushed Kiara and Sam out of the way.

"Kiara, get out of here!" she shouted and starts to fight Bugglesworth by herself. Kiara ran and toke off into the garage. "You can't run!" taunted Bugglesworth as Z went down to the ground. Sam looked out from behind a pile of junk when he comes out and says to Bugglesworth, "Stop, or I'll..."

Bugglesworth then sends a blasts towards Sam, who then ducks behind a car. "Sam!" shouted Z. Bugglesworth then turns around and uses his stick, turning Z into a doll. "No!" said Sam, scared that it would be him next and starts running away.

On Gruumm's ship, Mora is sitting in a chair, spinning as she holds Z in her hand. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said in glee. She then goes up to Gruumm.

"Look Gruumm, my very own S.P.D doll!" said Mora. Just then, he grabs the doll out of her hands. "Hey!" said Mora.

"A trophy…befitting a king." said Gruumm, laughing.

"But that's my doll." said Mora.

"Not anymore." he said. Just as Mora was about to start whining, the Z doll disappears from his hand. "Huh? Huh?" Gruumm said in confusion. Mora starts to laugh at him, seeing that he made a fool of himself. He growls at her, making her scream and run in fear. "I will not be made a fool of! Prepare to attack!" he said in anger.

Sam continues to run from Bugglesworth when he collides into Kiara. "Sam," he looks up and gives Kiara a hug. "It's ok. Nothing is going to happen to you." Kiara comforted him.

"But Z. She turned into a doll." Kiara saw he was hurt, and she grabbed his hand and toke off further down the sidewalk.

"Hey, not so fast." said Z as she catches them.

"But I thought you were…" said Sam.

"Dolled up?" asked Z. "Nah, that was just a double. Remember you're not the only one with powers."

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Look…it's hard being different from other kids. I didn't have any friend growing up either." said Z.

"Just me, I grew up in a foster home where no one liked me." Said Kiara.

"Really?" asked Sam.

"No, but as you get older, you change. It's easier." said Z.

"It really does." Said Kiara.

"I just want to be like everyone else." said Sam.

"I know, but we're not like everybody else. We have abilities. And with them, comes responsibility." said Z.

"You're right. From now on, I'm gonna help people." said Sam.

"Well, you can start by telling me how to change those dolls back." said Z.

"It's Bugglesworth." said Sam. "You catch him and they'll all change back."

"Guys, we found Sam." said Z as grabs her morpher. "We're coming in."

"That's what you think!" said a robotic voice. They looked behind them and immediately took off. At the academy, Cruger was watching Sam, Kiara and Z running through an alley. "Run, Sam!" they both said.

"Rangers, I'm uploading Delgado's and C's location. They're in trouble." said Cruger. In a building somewhere, both girls and Sam were blocked on both sides by Krybots and the orange head robot.

"Where are your friends now, Rangers?" asked the orange head robot.

"Seize them!" said Bugglesworth and a couple Krybots came up behind them, grabbing Sam.

"Sam!" Z cried out, struggling against some Krybots.

"Let him go!" shouted Kiara.

"Help!" cried Sam.

"Oh, don't let them get away!" said Bugglesworth.

"Don't worry about us! Go!" Z shouted to Sam and he runs off.

"What can I do?" asked Bugglesworth. "This time there is no escape!"

"Kiara do something!" shouted Z.

"Now, just hold still!" said Bugglesworth, as he was getting closer to Z and Kiara. Then his staff suddenly disappeared from his hand. "Oh, what happened?" said Bugglesworth, freaking out.

"It's over here. That's the last doll you'll ever make." said Sam, holding the monster's staff. Bugglesworth cries out as Sam smashed the staff to the ground, destroying it. "No! How could you?" said Bugglesworth. "I'll show you!"

"Run, Sam!" shouted Z and Kiara. Kiara closed her eyes and had to trees grow for the ground and take out the robots that were holding her and Z. They started fighting the Krybots.

"We fight again!" said the Orange head robot. Z and Kiara looked at each other and nodded. Z replicated herself, then started fighting. "Come on, girls!" she said to her replicates. Kiara wiggled her fingers to make vines come from the ceiling and strangle some of the Krybots.

"It's over rangers." said the orange head and then there was a blast.

"Hey Z! Kiara!" shouted Jack as he and the others came running up.

"You'll pay for that!" said the orange head.

"Need a little help?" Jack asked one Z, but she didn't respond to him.

"Need help?" he asked the other Z and gotten the same response. When the original Z came towards him, he said, "Z!"

"Yes! And just in time." she said.

"I've got friends, too!" said the orange head and throws out what seems to become a blue head robot.

"Ready!"

"S.P.D! EMERGENCY!"

"SPACE PATROL DELTA!"

The blue headed robot crashes through a wall and Jack goes after it while the other rangers were handling the Krybots as well as the Orange head. "I hope you like fiery confined spaces!" said Z as she grabbed her morpher and pressed some buttons. A yellow bubble started to surround a group of Krybots that a bit of lightening started to strike them. "See ya later!" said Z as she pressed another button, destroying the group of Krybots.

"Impressive. But how do you like this?" asked the orange head as he sent some lighting from his sword towards the rangers, sending them into the air. Jack and Z crashed into crates. Syd and Bridge were sent into a pile bag. Kiara and Sky were sent towards a wall, however Kiara's back hit a beam instead. Kiara crashed hard, making her scream when she hit the ground.

"Kiara, are you ok?" Sky went over to her.

"I'm fine, I don't need help from you." She grunted when she stood up. Sky was hurt by her words.

"I'm getting too old for this." said Z.

"That makes two of us." said Jack.

"Three." said Kiara.

"Come on, guys!" said Syd.

"Guys, let's get it together and use our heads." said Bridge.

"Good thinking, Bridge." said Sky.

"We're taking you down!" said Z.

"Give it your best shot." said the orange head.

"Ok, R.I.C., you're on!" said Z, calling for the robotic dog.

"Time for the bone!" said Jack, hurling the bone into the air, transforming R.I.C into his cannon form.

"Canine cannon!" shouted the rangers.

"Ready!" said Z.

"Fire!" they shouted, firing at the orange head. The orange head robot fired back and each side continued to fire until the rangers defeated the orange head robot. "That did it! Whoa!" said Z as the ground shook.

"I'm back!" said Bugglesworth. "I'll teach you to break my toys!"

"It's zord time!" said Z. Their morphors go off.

"You've got to hurry. The dolls will harden for good in a couple of minutes." said Kat.

Kiara went back to base. The others formed the megazord as dark clouds gathered around and begins to rain. "Don't you rain on my parade!" said Bugglesworth.

"Hold it right there." said Z. The megazord leapt to the side to dodge Bugglesworth's attacks, before leaping into the air. With a powerful slash, they knocked him back. "Let's see what the scanner says about you!" said Z.

"No, wait!" whimpered Bugglesworth as the light flashed red. "This can't be happening!"

"Guilty!"

"Uh oh!" said Bugglesworth. They aimed their blaster at his robot as it began to charge. "5…4…3…2…1, fire!" they blasted the robot and Bugglesworth shrieked as the robot was destroyed.

"Great job, rangers." said Z. He landed heavily on the ground, looking up with a gulp. "They got my robot, but they won't get me!" said Bugglesworth and tried to run off, but only to find the rangers in front of him.

He then lets out a shriek. "Think again!" said Jack, as he grabbed his morpher.

"You again?"

"You have been found guilty of the crimes of stealing building, turning people into dolls, and child endangerment!" Bugglesworth whimpered again. "Containment mode!" shouted Jack and Bugglesworth was trapped in a card.

In Mora's room on Gruumm's ship, the dolls started disappearing from the shelves. "My dolls!" she exclaimed as she saw them disappearing.

At the academy, in Kat's lab, the two dolls that were left behind turned back into their humans forms. "Boom!" said Kat, getting her lab assistant's attention. He looked at her and she nodded her towards the two people.

Back in Mora's room, Mora starts screaming.

Back in Kat's lab, Boom is happy. "Oh, they're hugging." he said as he tries to hug Kat. She stops him from hugging her, then Boom said, "We're working. No hugging, just working."

Pretending the rev was an engine as he checked out his new bike, Sam smiled with excitement. "I dunno what to say, guys. Thanks for the bike." said Sam as he looked up at the rangers.

"You're welcome, Sam." said Z, smiling at him. "You got a lot of friends here."

"Yeah, I do…but you guys are kinda of old." Sam said smirking, slapping Bridge's hand as the green ranger examined his bike.

"Old?" they repeated.

"And weird." Sam grinned and the rangers looked insulted. "Just kidding. I'll still see you guys around the academy, right?" He looked up at them all.

"You bet." said Jack.

"I'm gonna be like you!" he saluted suddenly. "I'm gonna be a power ranger!"

"Hey Sam! Come on, let's go!" said a girl in a group of new recruits that approach the rangers. "I gotta go. My peeps are calling." said Sam as he dismounted the bike and walked off with the bike.

"I'm not old." said Syd.

"Not old, just weird." said Jack with a smirk. With a laugh of his own, Sky patted Syd's shoulder as he passed, then gave her a side hug, which didn't go unnoticed by Kiara. Z walks up behind her.

"What is with you now a days?" Z asked.

"Nothing." Kiara shook her head.

Z looked forward as the rangers leave and the last one out the door was Sky. She finally put two and two together. "You have a crush on Sky!"

Kiara turned around with a wide eye expression. "No, I do not."

"You so do? How long have you had this crush?" Kiara shrugged her shoulders. "A week?" Kiara shook her head. "a month?" she shook her head again. "How long?"

Kiara looked up at Z, "6 years." Z's jaw dropped. "When Cruger adopted me, I was 9 years old. I started training at age 12. Sky started training that same year. We grew up together."

"So, he knows who you are?" Z asked.

"No," Z shot her a confused look. "When we were divided into squads and divisions. We finally were separated. I stayed here, he traveled. I haven't seen him in little over a year. I don't think he remembers me." Kiara's sad expression was dark.

"Were you guys close?"

"Very. We did everything together. We even had our own nicknames for each other. The night after our decision day, we kissed." Z grew a very big grin. "He was my first kiss, and my last kiss. I cared about him a lot."

"Why don't you say something to him?"

"He has changed. Plus, he would never remember me."

"Well, I say let's go to your room and relax for the rest of the day." Z said.

"I second that." Kiara said as they walked to Kiara's room.


	10. Idol

_**HEY EVERYONE! HOW IS EVERYONE DOING? ARE YOU GUYS LIKING THIS STORY? **_

_**I WILL BE ASKING FOR OPINIONS AND I WILL BE TAKING POLLS HERE SOON, SO PLEASE STAY TUNE!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SPD...I TAKE CREDIT FOR THE CHARACTER KIARA CRUGER.**_

It was night in Newtech city and the rangers were in the command center. Jack was sitting in Cruger's chair, yawning as Syd was filing her nails. Sky was reading the handbook by the console. Bridge was sitting up at one of the computers. "Whoa, this place is jumpin'." said Z when she and Kiara walked in.

"Tell me about it." said Jack. Bridge was leaning against the console of the computer he was at. "Cruger goes off for two days, to an 'important galaxy meeting', leaving me in charge and nothing."

Suddenly there was some beeping at Bridge's computer. "Uh, Jack?" said Bridge, trying to get his attention. Syd walks over to him and her eyes widen in surprise. "In a minute." said Jack. "No alien's vaporizing stuff, no giant robot's stepping on buildings."

"Jack…" Syd started to say but was cut off by Jack.

"In a minute. Not even somebody's pet five footed rolgarian sloth eater getting stuck in a tree. Nothing." said Jack.

"Jack!" shouted Bridge, Sky, and Syd.

"What?" Jack asked in frustration.

"A U.F.O just entered our airspace and is on a crash course with the center of town." said Bridge as Jack, Kiara, and Z walked over to the monitor.

"Next time Bridge, don't wait until the last minute to tell me." said Jack as they see a space craft coming into earth's atmosphere.

"Uh…" said Bridge.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"S.P.D! EMERGENCY!"

"SPACE PATROL DELTA!"

"You guys go, I'll stay here and monitor the crash." Kiara said.

"Good idea, let's go!" Jack shouted.

"Opening Zord bay tubes." said Kat and opens the tubes for the rangers.

"I'm in!" said Syd.

"Ignition mode! Let's roll!" said Sky and the rangers left the Zord bay.

As the rangers head towards the crash site, Syd then said, "Only seconds 'til impact."

"There's not enough time to bring it down!" said Bridge.

"Oh, no!" said Jack.

"Better use the megazord." said Sky.

"Let's do it." said the other rangers. Once the megazord was formed, they walked up to the crash site that was covered in fire. "Water Cannon!" said Bridge and activated the water cannon, dousing the crash site.

"I'm picking up life signs." said Sky, shining a light. They then see someone coming out of the rubble. "The ship! It's S.P.D.!" said Z.

"I'll check it out." said Sky and leaps out of his vehicle. "Hey." he said to the unidentified person.

"Boy, I'm glad to see you guys." said the unidentified person. "Sorry for causing all this damage. I was chasing a criminal and lost control."

"At least you're alright." said Syd. The person took off their helmet. It was a man with dots on his face above his eyes. "Yeah. Just a little shaken." said the man.

"Dru?" asked Sky. Dru looked up as Sky said, "Power down."

"Sky?" asked Dru and both men hugged each other, then tapped the bracelets that were on their wrists against each other.

"Dru and I started out at the academy years ago. We were best friends." said Sky as he, Dru and the other rangers, except Kiara, walked into the rec area.

"Hey, more like brothers. But then about three years ago, I was assigned to the nebula academy to complete my training." said Dru. "So, is this guy still wild and wacky?"

"Ha Ha. Wild and wacky?" asked Z. "Those aren't exactly the words that come to mind."

"Don't listen to them." said Sky, leading Dru to the couch. "So what happened to you? Last I heard you were missing in action over a year ago. I thought you were…"

"Well I'm not." said Dru.

"Whatever happened, you look great." said Syd with Jack standing behind her and Z.

"Thanks. I do feel lucky to be alive. I was in pursuit of an intergalactic criminal named Zantor. His ship broke up while entering earth's atmosphere and some of the debris brought me down." said Dru.

"It had to be something like that to bring this top gun down. I'm just glad you're alive." said Sky, then both he and Dru tapped their bracelets again.

"What's up with the bracelets?" asked Jack.

"These are Tangarian coils. On my home planet of Tangar, it's tradition to share a coil with your closet friend to always feel that connection no matter where you are in the galaxy." said Dru.

"They're bracelets." said Jack as Z and Syd chuckled a bit.

"I guess you don't have a best friend." said Dru.

"Alright, I can see that this conversation is deteriorating." said Sky as he and Dru stood up to leave. "I'm gonna show Dru to his room."

"And I'm going to the range. I didn't get my shooting practice in because someone crashed their ship." said Jack. Dru gave Jack a smug look behind his back.

At the range, Jack was holding a laser while Sky and Dru were behind him. All three had glasses on. Three holographic targets were in the air, going back and forth until Jack blasts them. Sky was at the console when a screen popped up, saying 'PERFECT.' "Nice." said Dru.

"Nice? I hit every target." said Jack.

"Yeah, but you took three shots." said Dru.

"There are three targets." argued Jack.

"Yeah, I know." said Dru.

"Dru, you ready?" asked Sky. Kiara happened to be walking by when she heard Sky's voice call Dru's name. 'Dru? Dru Harington?' Kiara thought to herself. Sky and him were always close friends.

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't shot in a while, but let's give a go. Can I use your blaster, Jack?" asked Dru. Kiara entered the room quietly and stood at the doorway watching.

"Yeah, yeah, let me reload it." he said as he turns around to reload it. "It only has one shot."

"That's all I need." said Dru as he puts the glasses back on.

"Suit yourself." said Jack as he hands Dru his blaster. Kiara chuckled under her breathe.

"Ready." said Dru, as he was got into the stance. Sky began the target practice again and as all three targets were in a line, Dru shot all three with what was left in the blaster. Jack was shocked as he saw this and the console then read, 'Exceptional!'

"Amazing." said Jack in shock.

"Yeah. But it was a little slow." said Dru.

"Slow?" asked Jack.

"It's the slowest I have ever seen him." Kiara makes the smart comment while all the boys turned to see her at the doorway.

"Kiara Cr…." Dru was saying before being cut off.

"C. Kiara C. I just go by Cadet C now a days." Dru started walking up to her. "Dru Harington, how the hell are you?" They hugged it out.

Sky turned to Jack. "Dru was number one at the academy. He holds all the records."

"I didn't realize you both were stationed here." Dru comments while looking between Sky and Kiara.

Kiara looked at Sky, "Surprises happen around every corner."

Jack looked between them all.

"Well, Dru let me show you around." Sky patted Dru on the back.

"Ok. I'll see you around Kiara." Dru says to Kiara.

"Of course." They hugged again and Sky leaves the range with Dru.

"You all three knew each other?" asked Jack.

"Back then, yes. I haven't seen Dru in three years. We all trained together here at the academy." Before Jack could ask her another question. "Well, I have things I had to do, I'll see you later." Kiara left in a hurry.

In the command center, Jack was sitting in Cruger's chair when a shadow went quickly past him. When he looks up, he sees Dru standing in front of him. "Whoa!" he exclaims, scared at how Dru came into the command center so quietly. "You scared me. What are you doing here anyway?" asked Jack.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd wander down and see if Commander Cruger was around." said Dru.

"At 4 A.M? Whatever." said Jack. "Commander Cruger is away at a conference, so he'll be back later on this morning."

"I'll let you get back to work then." said Dru and walks away. Jack then stops him from exiting the command center. "Dru. Sky mentioned you were missing in action. I'm curious. Where were you?" he asked the Tangarian.

"Not much of a story really. The truth is, I don't remember."

"A whole year and you can't remember?"

"When they found me, I had amnesia." explained Dru, just as Sky walked in.

"Hey guys." said Sky. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just…" said Jack but Dru cut him off.

"Interrogating me." said Dru.

"He was wondering around the comman…" said Jack but then rephrased his answer. "I don't have to answer to you. Sky, take him back to his quarters. The command center is off limits to all unauthorized personnel."

"Dru's S.P.D." argued Sky.

"He _was_ S.P.D. He's been missing in action and has to be reevaluated." said Jack.

"Yes sir." said Sky, giving him a small salute before taking Dru back to his quarters. As they were going to Dru's quarters, Dru asked, "So what's up with that guy? How can you stand to be around him?"

"I can't." said Sky.

"Okay. What's up with you? I've known you long enough to know there's something troubling you." said Dru.

"I haven't slept. I ran a check on that Zantor you were chasing. Skypol has records of him being arrested and serving time in the Neptune province." said Sky.

"Did you ever think he might've escaped?" asked Dru.

"I checked it out. He's still there. Something's not right. What's going on, Dru?" asked Sky, very concerned.

"I knew there was no getting my arrival past you. You are still the best." said Dru. "Think about it, Sky. I'm S.P.D. I'm on a top secret mission." He then walks around Sky and towards his quarters. Sky had a confused look on his face.

"Hey boys!" Kiara shouted out coming around the corner.

"Kiara." Dru hugged her again. "So, I was going to ask you earlier, why cadet C?"

"I'm starting fresh here. I don't need special treatment from anyone." Kiara said with a smirk.

"understandable." Dru looked up at Sky, "I've already said too much. It'll have to do. Good night, old friends." he said and goes into his quarters, leaving Sky and Kiara confused than ever.

Behind closed doors, Dru laughs evilly as he changes into his true body.

Kiara turns around and starts to walk away, "So," Sky says out loud making Kiara stop in her tracks down the hall. "You do remember?" Kiara sighed. She knows how she feels about Sky, but she doesn't want to ruin their friendship. "You knew this whole time, you remembered?"

Kiara turned around and somewhat raised her voice at him, "I didn't remember who you were until the day I saw you smiling and laughing." She walked up to him with a very upset look on her face.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, the Sky I know, my sky, he would have tickled me on the spot, he would be cracking jokes, and he would have a smile on his face all the time. I don't know who the hell you are, but you're not sky." Kiara turned and left before Sky could say anything.

In the rec room, everyone was eating breakfast. "So, in this dream, right, I'm running away from this horrible alien. And I can't move. My feet were stuck to the ground. And then the monster tears off its outer skin and it's me inside. What do you think?" said Bridge. Kiara wasn't paying attention; she was to busy giving Sky the stare down every once and awhile.

"It's simple. You were looking at your inner monster." said Syd.

"Hey, Sky." said Jack. "I, uh…I've been thinking about it and I owe you an apology."

"I don't want to hear it. Stay out of my business." said Sky. "You don't understand friendships. You don't understand S.P.D. Dru…he's no concern of yours. So, do us both a favor and leave us alone." Just as he gets up from the table, the alarm blares.

"Breach in the engine room. Alien intruder." said Kat.

The Rangers headed to the engine room. Already suited up and ready to go. "Out of my way rangers! I have work to do." said the alien as the rangers got down to the engine room. "I said move!" he shouted, attacking the rangers and laughs evilly.

"Come on, guys!" said Jack. They attacked the alien but were getting defeated. "Hey, ugly!" shouted Sky and the alien turned around. Sky attacks the alien alone but then was on the ground, defeated. When Jack attacked the alien, he was then thrown against the wall, knocking some pipes out. "Jack!" shouted Syd.

"You okay?" asked Bridge.

"Yeah." said Jack.

"Where'd he go?" asked Sky.

"I bet; I know. Come on!" said Jack. Kiara threw a confused face at him but followed him.

"Jack, wait!" said Sky, running after them. Sky ran through the academy towards Dru's room when he saw Jack and Kiara coming out of there.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Jack. "He's not in his room."

"That doesn't prove anything." said Sky.

"What is going on?" Kiara asked.

"Sky! I know he's your friend and all, but don't be blind. Dru lied to us. To you. He's a monster." said Jack.

"What? Dru? That can't be true." Kiara said. Jack turned towards her and gave his, 'I'm sorry but I'm right about this' face.

"Commander Cruger has returned to S.P.D." said Kat over the intercom. In the shuttle bay of the academy, several of the cadets and the other rangers lined up to greet the commander, who was arriving in a shuttle. "The prey is landing." said the alien, laughing evilly as he was hiding in a part of the academy.

"There's been a security breach. How did this happen?" asked Cruger.

"Sir, there are a lot of ways something like this could've happen." said Jack.

"Like an air vent." said Z.

"Or a stowaway or…" said Syd.

"Or a collective dream?" suggested Bridge. "Hmm? What? It could happen."

"I've been going over the security cams, sir and haven't come up with anything." said Kiara.

"Sir, I'm responsible." said Sky. "It's my fault. I let Cadet Dru Harrington into the academy. I thought I knew him. But I didn't."

"Cadet Tate, this is a serious violation. We'll deal with this later. Lucky for you, there is no apparent harm done." said the commander, when out of nowhere a blast hit him. Cruger falls back and the rangers crowded around him. "Commander Cruger!" cried Syd.

"Commander! Commander!" cried Jack.

"He's hardly breathing!" said Z.

"We need to get him to an infirmary fast." said Bridge.

Kiara stood there in shook and didn't know what to do. Tears were about to come out of her eyes. She just saw her dad get shot.

"Over there!" said Jack, spotting the alien and Sky takes off after him. Sky ran in front of Kiara making her come out oh her haze and into reality. She kneels down to her dad.

Sky kept up with the monster. "Hold it right there. The next move could be your last…so I'd be careful what you do. Now drop your weapon." said Sky. The alien puts down its weapon and turns into Dru. "Dru? What was that?" asked Sky.

"My true Tangarian body. Beautiful, isn't it?" said Dru. "Even best friends have secrets."

"Why Cruger?" asked Sky. "Why Kiara's dad?"

"Simple. The money. Grow up, Sky! You think being a ranger is everything." said Dru.

"We both did." argued Sky.

"I was young and naïve till I met Broodwing."

"Broodwing?"

"He showed me the light. All I have to do is take a few orders, just like the academy." said Dru.

"Dru, you're talking crazy. We can get help…" Sky started to say but Dru cut him off.

"I don't need help. I don't need you! I don't need Kiara! I don't need anyone anymore." said Dru, walking off.

"Stop, Dru! I have to bring you in!" Sky called after him. "Dru, stop! You're under S.P.D arrest!" Dru starts laughing, then said, "You're such a fool!"

He then turns around with a small blaster in his hand and shoots at Sky. Once Sky was hit, Sky was on the ground with his bracelet off his wrist and broken in two. Dru kicks Sky's weapon to the side and kneels down next to him. "I'll spare you this time. Next time, only one of us will walk away." said Dru, after picking up one piece of the bracelet and throws it at Sky. Sky was now feeling guilt and betrayal by his former best friend.

In the infirmary, Cruger was hooked up to a machine that was monitoring his vital signs with Kat and the rangers around him except Kiara who was leaning up against the wall, trying to process everything. "Is he gonna make it?" asked Z.

"If he were human, he'd already be gone." said Kat.

Just then a doctor entered the room and looks at everyone. He turns and faces Kiara. "Kiara, we need you to sign these forms to help just in case we need to do surgery."

Everyone looked at the doctor with confused eyes, except for Z and Kat. Kiara looks up at the doctor, knowing the truth is going to come out sooner or later. Kiara walked towards the doctor and grab the clipboard from him and then signed her full name. "There you go." Kiara hands the doctor back the clipboard.

Everyone turns towards her, Kiara started crying. Kat walked up behind her and started rubbing her back. Jack step forward, "Why would you be filling out forms for Commander Cruger?"

Kiara patted her eyes dry and turned to her team. She couldn't open her mouth she was totally speechless. Then Z stepped forward, "It's because she's a doctor and has power of attorney."

"No Z." Kiara spoke up. Z turned to face her. "No more lies, no more secrets." Everyone was looking at her, and Kat came up beside her. Giving her the 'are you sure?' look. Kiara nodded her head. Then looked at her team, "my full name is Kiara Rose Cruger." Everyone either had their jaws drop to the floor or their eyes pop out of their socket. "Anubis is my dad."

"What? How is that possible?" Bridge asked.

"He adopted me when I was 9 years old." Kiara said. Feeling quilty that she has been mad at him and hasn't done much to regain that bond fast enough and her dad is laying here.

"Don't worry Kiara. This old dog is tough. There's no telling…" Kat began to say when the sirian commander groaned and opened his eyes.

"Who are you calling an old dog?" asked Cruger. The rangers smiled and laughed a little at their commander. Kiara walked up beside him and grabbed his hand. Cruger looked up at her with a smile. "You told them." Kiara nodded.

Somewhere underground, Dru was walking when Broodwing came out from behind a pillar. "You failed me!" said Broodwing, angrily.

"No. No, I canceled Cruger." said Dru.

"Then why does his sirian life force still remain?" asked Broodwing. "Do the job you are paid for or else!"

Back at the command center, the rangers were at one of the monitors. "I found him. Dru/Evil ugly monster dude is somewhere between sector "C"…" Bridge started saying.

"I know exactly where he is." said Sky, coming up behind them. "Jack, I need to you. Alone." The others walked away, and Sky stands next to Jack. "Look…Dru is my friend. I brought him here. Let me bring him in." said Sky.

"I can't do that, Sky. That's against regulations. Plus, what about Kiara?" said Jack. Sky sighed in frustration and Jack continued. "But by the time I get everybody together…Syd does her nails, et cetera, et cetera…you may have a 10, possibly a 15 minute head start on us…perfectly within academy regulations."

"Thanks." said Sky and heads out of the command center. Sky steps out of the command center and runs into Kiara.

"Where are you going?" Kiara asked with a stern voice.

"Nowhere." Kiara could tell he was lying, and she stepped in his way again and placed her hands on her hips. Sky sighed, "I'm going after Dru. Don't try to stop me."

"I won't stop you, but I am coming with you." Kiara said as she falls into step with Sky.

"Kiara." Sky stopped and looked at her.

"Sky, he shot Cruger. He shot my father. I have every right to be pissed off and to come with you." Sky looked at her thinking. "Sky, I know you two were more like brothers, but he is my friend too. Well, was my friend." Sky nodded and they went off to find Dru together.

Before entering the doors to the theater building Sky stopped Kiara, "Kiara, why don't you enter from above and I'll go in through this door. We can get him through both angles." Kiara nodded and headed to the back of the theater where the stairs were. Pushing open the doors to the building, Sky walks inside, looking for Dru. He walks in further until he reaches a film projector. "Dru! I know you're in here." said Sky, then a light is shone on him from the film projector. "Ever the ranger..." said Dru as he steps in front of the film projector. Kiara finally makes it to the top of the balcony and watches. She promised Sky that she wouldn't show her face until there was real danger.

"My friends will be here in a few minutes. Turn yourself in, let me help you." Sky tells him.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have been so lenient with you."

"Probably not."

"You really think you can beat me?" asked Dru, then transforms into his Tangarian body.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY." said Sky, morphing into his ranger suit.

"When the projector runs out of film, we do this." said Dru.

"If that's the way it has be." said Sky as he grabs his weapons from his waist. Not even 2 minutes later, the film projector runs out of film and the fight begins. They turned around and shot each other at the same time. 5 seconds later, Dru groans and hits the ground. "Impossible. How could you beat me?" he asked.

"You don't make the same mistake twice. I learned that from a good cadet a few years ago." said Sky. "You might remember him. It was you." Dru groans again. Kiara smiles. "I'm a power ranger first. Always." said Sky.

"You fool! All you have is pride!" shouted Dru. "What good is that when you have no money, no power? You have nothing! Nothing! But I have more…so much more!"

After saying that, Dru grows extremely big, crashing through the building. The bracelet that was on his wrist, finally came off and hit the ground. Kiara jumped down from the balcony. "Watch out!" said Syd. As the other rangers came running into the building.

"I hope we're not too late!" said Jack.

"Nope! Just in time! Delta Runners!" Sky said into his morpher. Once the runners came out of the Delta base, they jumped in. "Delta Megazord!" they shouted, forming the megazord.

Kiara runs into the Command Center and watches the battle from one of the screens.

"I'll destroy you all." said Dru.

Dru made the first move in the fight and attacks the megazord. Dru attacks the megazord over and over until he falls back. "Stop!" said Sky. Dru doesn't listen and kicks the megazord. The rangers grabbed his leg and starts swing Dru around in a circle, until they finally let go.

"I got him!" said Sky and aims the megazord gun at Dru.

"Huh?" said Dru and the gun fired on him, causing him to fall to his knees. "It was the only way." said Sky. On the ground, Dru transform to his other form and all the rangers walked up to him. Sky takes out his morpher, then says, "Old friend…you're under arrest." Dru finally realized that it was over for him. Kiara walked back to the base with some relief. She still couldn't believe that Dru, who was a good friend of hers, shot her dad for money.

In space on Gruumm's ship, Gruumm was by himself. "We have suffered a defeat. But this will be a long battle. Yes. Anubis "Doggie" Cruger…Cruger…is still alive. But like the fate that befell the S.P.D. on Sirius…I shall crush…crush…puny, so-called warriors in the name of the magnificence…we shall not rest! We shall not show mercy! We shall be victorious!" shouted Gruumm as he raised his staff over his head.

Back at the academy, Sky was outside with a container of polish and a toothbrush when Jack walked up to him. "You have to do the entire entrance?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. And all the other cement areas too." said Sky. "It seems Commander Cruger thinks that I'll remember that academy regulations are meant for everybody, even self-righteous, pig-headed, ego-driven rangers like myself." said Sky.

"He said that?" asked Jack.

"He wasn't so nice."

"Ouch. Hey. I thought you might want this." said Jack, handing Sky another bracelet.

"Thanks." said Sky, taking the bracelet. "I guess a bracelet alone doesn't make a friendship."

"No, it doesn't." said Jack. "But I do admire what you and Dru had…once. So, how come you and Kiara never told us that you two knew each other?"

"That is a very long story my friend."

Jack nodded his head, "Hey…you missed a spot." Jack then takes out a toothbrush and starts helping Sky.

"Jack, stop. You don't have to do that." said Sky.

"I know." he replied. Sky then starts laughing, making Jack look up at him. "What? What? What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"I can't say." said Sky, still chucking.

"Wha…What's so funny?" Jack asked him.

"I'm sorry. I'm using your toothbrush." said Sky, still chuckling and Jack tosses the toothbrush in his hand to the ground.

"Alright, now you are gonna have to tell me the story now." They both laughed.

"Fair enough." Sky started telling Jack about his past.


	11. Stakeout

**HEY! HOW IS EVERYONE! IT IS SUPER SUPER HOT HERE WHERE I AM. SORRY FOR THE WAIT ON THIS UPDATE. I AM HOPING TO HAVE ALL THE CHAPTERS DONE BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! **

**I WOULD LIKE YOUR GUYS OPINION ON THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS! SHOULD I STICK TO ONLY KAT BEING KIDNAPPED? OR JUST KIARA? OR BOTH? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SPD, I DO TAKE CREDIT FOR THE CHARATER KIARA CRUGER. **

On an asteroid in space, Krybots were opening a jail cell door. "Open it!" said a blue head and they all got away from the door. The blue head detonated the door and it blasted out. An alien came out from the cell. "Excellent! Finally, I'm free from this place. Thank you, Emperor Gruumm." said the alien. "No one will ever be held prisoner on this rock again." Once he was off the asteroid, he blasted it.

In the rec room, Jack and Sky were playing a video game while Z and Bridge watched them. Then Syd walks in wearing a dress. Z nudges Bridge. "Whoa-ho-ho-ho." said Bridge. "Okay, how come I didn't get the memo on the uniforms?"

"I doubt that's S.P.D. regulation." said Sky.

"Syd probably dresses up to go to the laundromat." said Jack.

"Right. Like I do my own laundry." said Syd.

"But for your information, I'm going out for my birthday." she said, twirling.

"What?" they said.

"It's your birthday?" asked Bridge.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Z.

"Well, tomorrow's officially my birthday." said Syd. "It's no big deal to me. But my parents insist on throwing me this enormous party every year the night before. You know, the rent the best restaurant in town. There's limos and a live band and blah, blah, blah."

"So, I guess our invitations got lost in the mail?" asked Sky.

"Don't be silly. I would've invited you guys, but I know you have to work." said Syd. She looked around the room, "Where's Kiara?"

"She said she wanted alone time. I believe she is in her room." Z said. She saw Kiara earlier that morning and Kiara was in no mood to talk to anyone or to see anyone. Sky looked up at Z and she glared at him. He figured she was hiding in her room from her dad and from him.

"Rangers, to the command center." said Kat.

"Lets go." said Sky. The rangers entered the hall and were running for the command center. Kiara ended up coming out of her room and managed to catch up with them in the hall. Sky toke a look at her and noticed that her eyes were glassy and very pink and puffy. He could tell she had been crying.

Once in the command center, Cruger brought up the profile of the escaped criminal. "Sinuku-one of the most notorious criminals in the galaxy." said Cruger. "I've received a report from Kale 35 that he has escaped from their satellite prison."

"We suspect he might be coming to earth." said Kat.

"What makes you think he's headed this way?" asked Jack.

"Sinuku was a brilliant scientist who was recruited by evil forces to create weapons." said Kat. "His former lab partner, Dr. Rheas, lives here. We think he'll try to find her."

"Landors, I want you to choose two members of your squad to stake out her laboratory." said Cruger.

"Pick me, pick me." said Bridge.

"Not a problem. Syd, Kiara, and I will do it." said Jack and Syd had a shocked look.

"What?" she asked.

"You have the most surveillance training, so that makes you the best person for the job." said Jack.

"Yes, but I'm gonna miss my birthday dinner." she complained. Kiara looked at Jack, thinking why in the world he would make her work on her birthday.

"And your birthday tomorrow." reminded Jack. "Sorry, Syd, but this is an important assignment. Your birthday's not a good enough excuse to get out of it. Besides, I thought you said it wasn't a big deal, anyway."

"I lied." Syd tells him.

"Alright, dismiss." Cruger said to them. Kiara was standing in the back of them and she was the first one out of the command center.

Kat turned to Cruger, "You need to talk to her."

"No, you guys need to start talking to each other." Cruger turned to face Kat. "You two were so close, before everything happened. Maybe, if you two started talking again then maybe she would finally tell us what is going on with her." Kat looked away from Cruger.

"I'll think about it." Cruger nodded knowing that she will think deeply about it.

In an abandoned building, across from Dr. Rheas' laboratory, Jack and Syd were setting up their stakeout. "I can't believe that I have to spend time in this grimy hole." whined Syd, setting down one suitcase of their equipment.

"Yeah, well, whining in not gonna make it go by any faster." said Jack.

"I'm not whining. It's just so unfair, and where is Kiara?" said Syd.

"Will you get over yourself?" asked Jack. "You'll have another birthday next year. Kiara was grabbing a few more things and then she will be here. now can we please get back to work?" He looks through the binoculars as the window.

"Well, well, well. Commander Cruger failed to mention that Dr. Rheas would be so pretty." said Jack.

"Huh?" said Syd, walking over to the window and snatches the binoculars out of Jack's hands. "I guess she's sort of pretty."

"Sort of? Are you kidding me?" asked Jack.

"Oh. So you thought just because she's intelligent, she wouldn't be attractive as well?" asked Syd.

"I didn't say that. I was just noticing that…" Jack started to say.

"Can we just stay focused on the job, Jack?" asked Syd.

Kiara walks in hearing the last part of their conversation, "Can we please. I just want to get this mission over with and be done here."

"Agreed!" Syd shouted as she went over to her side of the room and put stuff into position.

Jack walked over to Kiara, "Hey Kiara, do you want to talk?"

"About what?" Kiara was focusing on getting her side of the room set up.

"Well, you have been upset lately, and I'm guessing it's about Sky." This caught Kiara's attention. She stood up straight and turn to face Jack in a defensive way. "I'm just guessing. You guys do have quite the past together."

"He actually told you about us?" Kiara was very confused, she didn't think Sky would actually confess to someone about them, like she did with Z.

"Yes, he did. I don't know why you're blocking him out, but you guys should work it out."

"Let me make myself clear. He is not the same Sky; I knew back then. I don't like this version of him, and that is that. If he wants to change and be his actual normal self, then I would consider. I'm just here to help your squad out. Then I'm going back to HQ." Kiara turned away from Jack and left the conversation like that. Jack was confused. He didn't think Kiara would go back to HQ.

At a beach, Bridge, Z and Sky were peering over a rock. "Cruger traced a strange reading headed towards this cave." said Sky.

"Give that dog a bone. He's right again." said Z.

"Sinuku!" said Bridge.

"Hold on!" said Sky watching him walk into the cave. "Let's see what he wants in there first."

Once inside the cave, Sinuku looked over to a wall of rocks. "There it is." he said, then shoots electricity from his eyes to break down the wall. After the rocks fell, Sinuku went over and picked up a metal case. "Just where I left them." he said as he laughed evilly. As he was walking out of the cave, he said, "These should make Gruumm happy." That's when all 3 cadets made their move.

"Huh?" asked Sinuku.

"Put the case down and put your hands up!" said Sky, as he and the others had their weapons out.

"S.P.D. I thought I might run into you." said Sinuku, holding a ball of Krybots. He then throws it into the air. "Fortunately, I came prepared!"

"Why do you guys always want to do it the hard way?" asked Z.

"Attack!" ordered Sinuku and the Krybots ran towards the rangers. The rangers retaliated and attacked the Krybots as well. The 3 of them fought fearlessly when Z was tossed over Bridge.

"Z! You okay?" asked Bridge.

"Yeah." she said as Sky ran over to them.

"Run along now!" Sinuku called out.

"Ready!"

"Ready!

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"SPACE PATROL DELTA!" they shouted and continued fighting the Krybots. Once the Krybots were defeated, Z then said, "Halt! Now are you ready to give it to us?"

"Gladly!" he said, then attacks them himself before taking off with the case.

"Aw man!"

"He's gone!

"Yeah, question is, where?" asked Sky. On the rooftop in a dark city, Broodwing was with Sinuku. "Sinuku, Gruumm's foot soldiers broke you out of prison. He's ready to be paid." said Broodwing.

"Of course. But I have something more valuable than mere money." He tells him.

"What are you talking about? Don't try and trick me." said Broodwing.

"Who could trick you, Broodwing? I'll repay you with these." said Sinuku and opens up his cloak, showing him 6 objects that were there.

"Demagnetons. I heard they can neutralize any robot." said Broodwing.

"Yes, and once I retrieve their activator, they'll be ready for use." Sinuku assures him. "Can I count on your help?"

"Of course, but where is the activator?" Broodwing asked.

"With an old friend. Heh heh heh heh." said Sinuku.

Back at the abandoned building, Jack, Kiara, and Syd were still watching Dr. Rheas. It was after 3 pm when Dr. Rheas left her laboratory.

"Yes! She's leaving." said Syd. "Can we go now?"

"I wish." Kiara said with a sigh.

"Nope. Not until Cruger says so." said Jack. "Well, Commander Cruger." Jack looks over at Kiara.

"Great." said Syd as she looks at her watch. There was a knock at the door and Jack gets up to answer it. It was a Newtech Pizza delivery guy and apparently, Jack had ordered one. "One gourmet pizza with everything on It." said Jack after paying the delivery guy.

"That sounds absolutely gross." Kiara said while she went back to reading her technology magazine.

"Oh, at least you did something nice for my birthday." said Syd, thinking that he did something sweet for her. Jack was confused.

"Sorry. This is for me. If I knew you wanted one, I would've got a large." said Jack.

"Who'd want a greasy disgusting pizza, anyway?" asked Syd. The blinds went up at the window, low and behold, it was Piggy.

"Me! I've been following that delivery guy for three blocks." he tells them as he climbs through the window.

"Perfect. Now my birthday is officially ruined." said Syd, standing up from the table.

"Nice to see you too, princess." said Piggy. He takes her seat next to Jack and picks up a slice of pizza. "What's wrong with her? Somebody steal her daddy's credit card?" he asked.

"Nah. She's upset because I made her work on her birthday." answered Jack.

"Oh, that's cold. Well, how would you like it if you had to work on your birthday?" argued Piggy. Everyone stares at Jack to see how he would answer this.

"I'm sure I wouldn't care." said Jack. He then drops the slice back into the box. "Hey, I, uh, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back in a few." Jack said to Syd and Kiara as he grabs his jacket and leaves.

"Kiara, can I ask you a question?" Syd turned to face her.

"Depends on the question." Kiara said trying to not get to close to anyone else on the team.

"Why didn't you tell us about you being Cruger's daughter?" Syd asked out of curiosity.

Kiara looked up at Syd, trying to see if she really wanted to know if she just wanted to start a conversation. She could see in Syd eye's that she was actually curious to know who she was. Kiara looked back down towards her magazine. "When I went to work for HQ, I got bullied, and basically treated differently just because my dad was a Commander for SPD. So, when I was asked to come back here and help, I decided to hide my last name so I could actually be normal down here."

"So, if Cruger is your dad, who is your mom?" Syd asked but it hurt Kiara's heart a lot.

"I don't have one, well at least legally I don't have one." Kiara looked up, "Just woman figures in my life, that's about it." Syd shook her head and decided that was enough question to ask her. "So, you and Sky look super cute together." Kiara told her.

"What?" Syd turned sharply around towards her.

"You and Sky. You guys make a really cute couple." Kiara was vomiting in her mouth after saying that.

"That is funny." Syd started laughing. Kiara gave her a weird look. Syd notices it. "Oh, you were being serious."

"Well, the way you guys act around each other, you guys act like a couple." Kiara was confused since that is what it seemed like to her.

"Oh god no, Sky and I are really close friends. More like brother and sister. We traveled around the world, we were in the same training squad together and then just happened to get stationed here to become power rangers. No, we are most certainly not a couple." Syd continued to laugh

"Oh, well I'm glad we got that figured out, I guess. Yeah, just the way you guys act, you guys act like a couple." Kiara felt some relief from it but didn't know why.

"Well, we aren't. He actually has his heart set on a girl." This got Kiara's attention.

She tried playing it off, "That stick in the mud actually likes a girl, wonder who she is."

"I don't know who she is, but I know that she did a number on him because he said she was the first and the last kiss he had ever had. He wants her back, but he said he had hurt her, and it was going to be a challenge to get her back." Kiara nodded at her, she couldn't believe that he still like her and talked to other girls about her.

Piggy was looking out the window with binoculars, "Wow, this is better than those, uh…reality TV shows." said Piggy, looking through the binoculars. Syd stomps over to the window, grabs the binoculars out of Piggy's hands and looks through them.

"What in the world is he doing?" Syd blurts out. Kiara runs over next to her to see what she saw.

"How could you go over there? Are you trying to blow our cover?" Syd asked angrily. As soon as Jack walks into the room.

"I didn't blow our cover. Will you let me explain?" asked Jack.

"Oh, oh, this I got to hear." said Piggy, hopping down from a basket with the pizza box in his hands.

"Butt out!" they said to them.

"Okay, I can take a hint." said Piggy. "I'll just go and pick some cheese off the pizza box."

"What is wrong with you? She can't know who we are?" Kiara started screaming at Jack.

"No need to explain." said Syd. "You thought Dr. Rheas was cute, so you went over there to chat her up. Real professional, Jack."

"Please tell you did not do that." Kiara looked at Jack concerned.

"Will you two listen to me? A Krybots tried to steal her stuff from the park. I made sure she made it home safely." said Jack.

"Right, and I suppose you told her how amazing it was to be the big strong red ranger?" said Syd.

"She doesn't even know I'm a ranger." said Jack. "We were actually talking about birthdays."

"Birthdays? Why?" asked Syd.

"Because I wanted to understand why you were so mad at me." said Jack. "I didn't get how your birthday, or anyone's birthday for that matter, could be such a big deal."

"So, no one's ever made a fuss over your birthday?" she then asked. Kiara looked down on her wrist where under her sleeve was a bracelet, she got from Kat for her 16th birthday.

"I don't have a birthday. At least, I don't know when it is." said Jack. Syd sighed.

"Aww…" said Piggy.

"It doesn't matter. There wasn't a lot of extra money for cake and ice cream where I grew up, anyway." said Jack.

"And I kept yammering on about my extravagant party. What a spoiled brat I must've sounded like." said Syd.

"Nah. Okay, maybe a little." said Jack. "I'm sorry, I ruined your special day."

"Thanks." said Syd.

"Well, I'm glad we are back to reality. Now can we get back to our mission." Kiara said trying to push her memories away. Jack and Syd went back to the window and watched Dr. Rheas. Kiara sat down and stared down at the pages of her magazine but then glanced at the exposed bracelet that was no longer hiding under her sleeve. Dark navy blue beaded bracelet with two small heart shaped crystal jewels in the middle.

_"Hey sweetheart, how are you enjoying your birthday so far?" Kat asked as she stepped into Kiara's personal bathroom. _

_"It's going great. Tator Tot and some of the other cadets are taking me out to the movie's tonight. Dad treated me to lunch, since he has meetings this evening so he couldn't take me out to dinner." Kiara said to Kat. Kiara stared into her mirror and looked at herself. _

_Kat went up behind her and hugged her, "Well, how about I take you out to dinner for your birthday?" _

_Kiara turned to face her, "Really?"_

_"Of course." Kat reached into her back pocket, "I even have a gift for you." She pulled out a box and Kiara opened it. _

_Kiara saw the bracelet and had tears in her eyes. "Kat, it's absolutely beautiful." Kiara admired the bracelet. "Can you help me put it on." Kat nodded and clipped the bracelet on her wrist. "Thank you so much Kat. I love you." Kiara flung herself onto Kat and hugged her. _

_Kat embraced her, "I love you too Kiara. Now, lets go have some dinner." They both left together side by side. _

Kiara missed being around Kat and having her around all the time. 

Just then, their morphers started beeping and a giant robot came out of the ground in the city. "Thank you, Broodwing." said Sinuku and heads into the robot.

"Kiara, stay here and watch Dr Rheas. We will be back." Jack ordered Kiara and she nodded.

The rangers got to the robot. "Whoa! There's trouble!"

"Come and get me, rangers…if you got the guts!" taunted Sinuku.

"Oh, you're asking for it!" said Jack and reaches for his morpher. "Have at it, Dr. Manx!"

"Delta Runners on the way." said Kat.

"Come on!" said Jack.

"Delta Squad Megazord!" they all said. Not long after the megazord was formed and the fight began, Sinuku decided to use the robot's duplication mode. "What the…" said Jack.

"No way!" said Sky.

"How'd he do that?" asked Syd. Sinuku then used the duplications to attack the megazord first until he went to attack. "Hey. You think you can fool us with a bunch of fakes?" asked Sky.

They then got out the sword and rushed at another fake. "Another one?" asked Jack, then fires at two more fakes. They then attacked again and the robot disappeared. "Okay. What just happened here?" asked Bridge.

"We lost him again?" asked Z.

"Oh man!" said Jack.

Back at the laboratory, Dr. Rheas was about to leave when Sinuku was at her door. "Hello, old friend." he said, walking in the door.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Kiara put down the binoculars and grabbed her morpher and jacket. She went after them.

A few minutes later back at the building, Piggy was holding his stomach and groaning, muttering about pizza. Jack comes back in and Piggy jumps up. "This place must have mice or something. Ha. They ate everything." said Piggy as Jack lifts up the pizza box.

"Where's Kiara?" Piggy looks up and shrugs his shoulders. "Great." Jack goes to the window and sees that Dr. Rheas isn't in her laboratory. "She's gone!" said Jack. "Piggy, did you see anything strange happen to Dr. Rheas?"

"Aside from her being dragged away by a 10 foot dude with reddish hair, no." He tells him.

"Kiara must have went after them. Which way did he take her?" asked Jack.

"Now hold on, bossy boots. What's in it for me?" Piggy asked.

In another part of the city, Sinuku asked, "Are you sure this is where you hid the activator?"

"Yes. But I wish I had the sense to destroy It." said Dr. Rheas. "Your genius was wasted, Sinuku. You could've helped so many people."

"That's always been your goal, not mine." he said, pushing her aside. They then arrive to where she hid the activator and Sinuku busts open the door. "At last." Sinuku said.

Kiara steps out from hiding, "Hold it right there Sinuku!"

"Oh yeah! Go ahead and try to stop me."

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Kiara morphed into her ranger suit. "Thunder Ranger, Defender of the Universe!"

"Let's see what you got." Sinuku attacks her with lasers and fire. Kiara dodges them.

"My turn!" She takes out her blasters and fires. Sinuku deflects them all. "Try this out!" She pulls out her sword and goes after him, but then he fires a huge laser at her, and she goes down the ground.

Out of nowhere, Jack runs up. "Jack?" said Dr. Rheas, confused at why he was there.

"Let her go!" demanded Jack.

"No!" said Sinuku, grabbing Dr. Rheas. "She served her purpose, anyway. Now I'll deal with you two." Jack then pulls out his morpher. "Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!" he shouted. "Space Patrol Delta!"

"Krybots!" shouted Sinuku and throws them into the air. "Attack!" he orders them.

After Jack and Kiara took out the Krybots, Jack turns to Sinuku. "I'm bringing you in." said Jack.

"It won't be that easy." said Sinuku, taking out his sword. Both attacking, Sinuku wasn't giving up.

"You're going right back to prison!" said Jack.

"That will never happen." he said. He attacks the red ranger again, sending him to the ground.

"Jack!" Kiara then went after him, but she was sent down to the ground as well.

"I'm sure Gruumm wouldn't mind if I used one of these on you two." said Sinuku, holding the activator and taking out a Demagneton from his cape. After using the activator, "Perfect. This should stop you forever."

Not wanting Jack to get hurt, Dr. Rheas tries to push Sinuku out of the way. "No!" she cried but gets pushed to the side again.

"Leave her alone!" said Jack. He then runs towards Sinuku and attacks him. "Thank you." said Dr. Rheas.

"You ok?" asked Jack.

"Yeah."

"Take cover!" said Jack and she runs for cover. "Delta Blasters!"

During the fight, Sinuku lost the activator in his fall. "He's a tough one." said Jack. The other rangers run over to back Kiara and Jack up. "Hey! Your backup's here." said Sky.

"Just in time! Ready!"

"Red Ranger!"

"Blue Ranger!"

"Green Ranger!"

"Yellow Ranger!"

"Pink Ranger!"

"S.P.D. Rangers! Defenders of Earth!"

"S.P.D. Thunder Ranger! Defender of the Universe!"

"Enough posing. Let's fight!" said Sinuku and made the first move. The girls followed suit and attacked. Once Jack knocked Sinuku to the ground, he said, "You're out numbered."

"Time for plan 'B'!" said Sinuku, then brings out his robot from underground.

"No way!"

"I'll meet you guys at base!" Kiara shouted.

"Megazord time!" Jack said into his morpher. Within seconds of forming the megazord, Sinuku did his duplication. "Not again." said Sky. The megazord spun around, shooting at the fakes. Once they had disappeared, the rangers didn't know that Sinuku camouflaged his robot.

"They're all fakes." said Sky.

"Except that one! Look out!" said Jack and started shooting at the robot to make it come out of hiding.

"Enough games. Time to end this!" said Sinuku and pressed a button. "I'll power this up to 100 times its strength. Fire!"

His robot fired its weapon, making the megazord lose its gun. "He's got some serious firepower, I'll give him that." said Bridge.

"Bridge, try to remember whose side you're on, will ya?" asked Sky.

"Guys, save it for later." said Z.

"I can't believe you survived that." said Sinuku. "Let's try 1,000 times the power! No machine can withstand that!"

"We're not afraid! Give it your best shot!" said Jack. The megazord picks itself up from the ground and is ready to fight again. "I intend to!" said Sinuku. "Good bye, power rangers!"

He shoots again. "Hang on, everybody!" said Jack. The megazord catches the laser blast, pushing the megazord itself away from Sinuku. "Jack, I hope you have a plan." said Syd.

"I do. Back at you, Sinuku!" said Jack. The megazord turns around, launching the blast right back at Sinuku. "Eject!" shouted Sinuku and ejects himself from his robot before it got destroyed. The rangers jumped down from the megazord and Kiara met up with them.

"I told you before, you're going back to where you belong!" said Jack. "We'll see to that! Judgement mode!"

As he was being judge, Sinuku complained. "But I don't wanna go back! The food is terrible!" The judgement scanner landed on the X.

"Guilty!" said the other rangers.

"Canine Cannon!" shouted Jack and threw the dog bone. Once they caught R.I.C., they aimed the cannon at Sinuku. "Target locked…fire!" they shouted and fired at Sinuku, who was now in a containment card.

"Let me out! Hey! Let me out!" said Sinuku, banging his fists against the 'glasses of the containment card. Jack picks up the card, saying, "This time, you're going away for good."

At a park somewhere, Syd was walking towards a gazebo. "Hmm…" said Syd.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted and a banner rolls down with the words reading, "Happy Birthday Syd!"

"Oh, this is so sweet!" squealed Syd as she hugged Jack.

"I see you got all dressed up for the party." said Z, as she walked down the steps.

"Well, I'm a ranger and as a ranger, I…" Sky started saying.

"Oh, Sky, give it a rest. Lighten up. It's a party." said Z.

"Yes, have some fun." said Cruger and Sky finally relaxed a bit.

"If he even knows how to have fun." Kiara said as she walked right past him and down the stairs after Z. Sky unzipped his jacket and watched as Kiara walked away from him.

"Happy birthday, Syd." said Jack, handing her a cupcake with a candle in it. "Sorry. Being a ranger doesn't pay that much."

"Tell me about it. It's perfect." said Syd. "Now I would like to give you a gift. Half my birthday." She then hands Jack half of a cupcake that also had a candle. "It'd make me really happy if you'd share it with me." she said.

"So, like, every year it'd be my birthday too?" Jack asks.

"Exactly. And if you know what you're doing, you can milk it for a whole week." said Syd.

"Hahaha." said Piggy and Syd gasps. "Happy birthday, Princess. Mwah!"

"Who invited you?" she asked.

"I did. It was the only way he'd tell me what he knew." said Jack when she looked up at him in disbelief. After taking a bite of the cupcake, Piggy then exclaimed, "Pah! These needs mustard!" Everyone laughed at him and Jack hugged Syd, wishing her a happy birthday.

Kiara was sitting on the stair steps facing the park. Cruger saw this and it made him upset. Kat saw this and walked up to Sky. "Sky," He turned around to face Kat. Kat turned his eyes towards Kiara. He looked at her, "please go talk to her." Sky looked down at Kat then back at Kiara and nodded.

He walked up behind Kiara, thinking of what he would say. Then he remembered where he was and didn't want to start like an argument in front of everyone. He walked down the steps until he was on the grass, Kiara looked up at him. He put his hand out there, Kiara was confused but yet was intrigued to see what he wanted. So, she accepted his hand and walked out into the park near the bridge that was over the pond.

"Sky, what are we doing out here?" Kiara asked him once they got on the bridge.

"That's the reason why." Kiara gave him a confused looked. "I'm just Sky to you now."

"Well, it's your name, and that's who you are." Kiara snipped back at him.

"No, I don't want to be Sky to you." Sky walked up close to her. "I want to be your tator tot again. I want my Kiki back."

"Sky, I can't be Kiki anymore. You can't be Tator tot anymore. We can't go back to the past; we have to look here in the present and look towards the future."

"No matter what, you will always be my Kiki." Sky grabs her hands. "I will always be your tator tot."

"Sky," Kiara toke a deep breath, while trying to hold back her tears. Sky notices. "As soon has your team can work together, I'm out of here." Sky gave her a weird look and she pulled her hands out of his. "I'm going back to HQ as soon as I'm done here on Earth."

"But Kiara," He was hurt by her words. "Please, I know that when I went off to train with my division that it was going to change me. I missed you. After a couple of months my brain focused on other things and shoved you to the back of my brain. I'm a power ranger now, and I want to focus on you. I can't stop thinking about you, about that night. The kiss, the confession, and the love in my heart."

"Sky, please stop." Kiara stops him. "I can't get attached. When you left my world fell apart. I hurt everyone around me, including Kat and my dad. I can't stay here. I'm sorry." She turned and walked away from Sky. Leaving Sky heart broken.


	12. Shadow Part 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update. Thank you to everyone who have been sending me private messages about their opinions. I did included some of your guys ideas. Please let me know what you guys think about this. I am hoping to have the next update for you guys with in the next week. That is my goal. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Have ideas? pm me them and i'll think about adding them. **

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SPD, I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR THE CHARACTER KIARA! Enjoy :) **

In the command center, Commander Cruger was sitting in his chair asleep, dreaming about what happened on his home planet.

_Cruger was fighting an army of Krybots on a pile of rubble. Gruumm was standing on what seems to be a platform. "Victory is ours!" Gruumm shouted. "Take him down!"_

_"No!" growled Cruger as he fights off the Krybots. An alien can be heard laughing at Cruger._

_A woman's voice can be heard in the distance. "Doggie! Doggie, help!" said the woman's voice._

_"No!" he shouted._

Cruger wakes up from the dream, breathing heavily. "No…" he said to himself. He then turns around to face the sword that was hanging up on the wall. A hand is on his shoulder, belonging to Kat.

"You had the dream again." said Kat.

"Yes." said Cruger reluctantly. "It never fails, that your always here when I have them."

"I always have been since day one. Since the day we both came to Earth Station after both of our planets were destroyed." Kat said with sadness in her voice.

Cruger turned to face her, "Kat," She looked up at her, "I..uh..uhm…was wondering…if you knew where Kiara is?"

Kat shrugged, "I haven't seen her since Syd's birthday party." Cruger nodded.

In the city, Jack and Syd were fighting an orange head robot. "Give up yet?" the robot asked.

"No way." Jack tells him.

"You think we should call for some backup?" asked Syd.

"Nah, we've got this one." he tells her. They go at the robot again. "How about now?" asked Syd.

"Nah. he's falling right into my trap." said Jack. They tried once again until Jack realizes that they needed backup. "Rangers, we could use some back up." said Syd.

"No can do, Syd. We have our hands full. As a matter of fact, we're gonna ask you for Syd's help." said Sky.

"No problem!" said Jack and sends Syd on her way to help the others while he fights the orange head alone. Everyone was gathered around the monster that was holding a bus full of people. "Pink reporting in!" said Syd. "Now, let's debug this city."

Cruger and Kat were watching the battle go under and noticed one ranger in particular wasn't with them. "Where is Kiara?" Cruger turned and faced Kat.

"I have no idea, they sent out the alert through the building." Kat replied.

Cruger turned towards the central console and tried contacting Kiara through her morpher. "Cadet Cruger, Come in Cadet Cruger." He stood there waiting for her to respond. There was nothing. "Kiara, answer your morpher." He said to himself, still waiting. He turned around to watch the rangers fight the giant alien. Kat could tell he was worried yet angry at his daughter.

Soon after Jack had dealt with the orange head and the rangers defeated the monster, in space, Gruumm was angry. "No!" he screamed.

"You are evil and invincible! And monsters do not cry!" Gruumm shouted through the screen at the monster who was shedding its tears.

"I see someone's upset." said Mora, walking in.

"Silence!" said Gruumm.

"And didn't brush his teeth either." she said, smelling his breath.

"Your foolish monster lost to the power rangers."

"They…are…not…foolish!" said Mora, angrily. "They're creations from my imagination. They're horribly evil."

"Ha. Your horribly evil monster cried." he tells her.

"He's sensitive. Something you might take a lesson from."

"Huh? I am the emperor of the Troobian Military Force, which has conquered three galaxies, two star systems, and over one hundred planets!"

"And apparently, a wee bit sensitive." Mora added.

"Huh?" he said, confused.

"Do you want to know how to defeat the power rangers?" she asked.

"Yes."

"First, you have to say please." she said, smugly.

"Listen, you pint-sized…whiny…intolerant little brat…either you tell me how to defeat the power rangers, or you will find yourself back exactly the way I found you." threatened Gruumm.

"Not fair. And also not fair." said Mora before giving in. "Okay, fine. If you want to defeat the power rangers, defeat their leader."

"Excellent, Mora. Excellent…" he said, turning away from her. As he was thinking how to defeat Cruger, she made faces behind his back before he returned to face her and smiled innocently when he did.

In the command center, "Hahaha. I never seen anything like that. That big old monster crying." said Z.

"Maybe it was his birthday, and no one remembered." said Bridge. The five rangers continued to laugh as Cruger walked in.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked the rangers. Kat looks away from the monitor.

"No, sir, we were just…" said Syd.

"May I remind you that you are in an S.P.D. control room?" he asked. "And I expect you to act accordingly."

"Sir, we meant no disrespect. We were just…" Sky started to explain but was cut off by the commander.

"If you cannot comply with my request, then I suggest you take your childish behavior elsewhere!" said the commander raising his voice.

"Wait a minute! I don't care who you are." said Jack, standing his ground. "You can't talk to us like that."

"Standing up for your squad, Jack?" asked Cruger.

"Yeah."

"It's about time you took on your leadership role. Now why don't you leader your team out of my sight?" growled the Sirian. When they didn't say anything, he shouted, "Out!"

"Yes, sir." muttered Jack.

"And not a word from you either." he said to Kat, who was stunned as she left the command center.

"Okay, is it just me, or did Cruger just totally come uncorked?" asked Z as they entered the rec room.

"He's been cranky all week." said Syd. "I think it's too much stress."

"Look, I'm not agreeing with the way he handled it, but technically the control room is for…" Sky said, but the others gave him crazy looks. "You're right. It was a little uncalled for." he added.

"It could be fleas. I remember my bulldog had fleas. He was grumpy for weeks." said Bridge and made his face to look like a bulldog.

"All bulldogs look like that." said Z.

"Sorry, guys." said Kat.

"Kat, what's going on?" asked Sky.

"Years ago, the Troobian forces invaded Sirius. Commander Cruger…he lost everything." explained Kat, knowing personally what really happened. "That's not an excuse for his behavior, I just wanted to let you all know. By the way, have any of you seen or heard from Kiara today?" She looked at all of them but mostly Sky and Z.

Bridge, Syd, and Jack shook their heads. Sky stood there sad, his heart was broken, he hadn't seen her since Syd's birthday party, and she wasn't with them today. Z looked at Kat with guilt. "She said she needed space from this place. She didn't tell me where she was going, but she said she would be back when she was ready to handle things again."

Sky turned towards Z, "Z, are you…" but he was cut off by Kat.

"Z, can I talk to you, alone please." Z nodded at her and they headed down the hall.

Meanwhile, Kiara was in the park, thinking about her younger days. The days where her dad spent every free time, he had with her, and if he couldn't be there Kat was always there. If she needed someone and they weren't available, she would look for Sky. During the first two months of being separate they called each other all the time.

_"Hello." Kiara answered her phone. _

_"Hi, I'm calling to report a wanted fugitive." Sky said with a slight sarcasm in his voice. _

_"Oh really." She decided to play along. "This fugitive, can you describe them?" She tried holding a laugh. _

_"Yeah, she has long wavy brown hair, green eyes, and has a very complex attitude." He said trying to hold his seriousness. _

_"I DO NOT!" Kiara smirked._

_"I hate to burst your bubble princess…"_

_"Don't start. You know I hate that name." Kiara said through gritted teeth. _

_"Ok, I'm sorry. How's Earth?" Sky asked. _

_"Same old same old, well, without you it's different." She said with a sad voice. "How's Gamma 5?"_

_"It's hot here." Sky paused for a second and then had a smile on his face. "We never got the chance to talk about that night." _

_"No, we didn't." Kiara said with a huge smile on her face. The alarms started going off, Kiara groaned. "But I guess right now isn't the time." _

_"I can here them on this side of the line. Well, I wish you luck, go kick butt."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Kiki…"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I miss you." Sky said with sadness and hurt in his heart. _

_"I miss you too Tator Tot." Kiara said right before she hung up the phone. _

Kiara was looking up and looking at all the buildings. Things have changed and she didn't like it. Then her Galaxy Morpher went off. "This is Cadet Cruger."

"Cadet, Supreme Commander Birdie here." Kiara straight her tone.

"Sir, what can I do for you?"

"Kiara, this isn't a formal call. I'm calling to see how you were doing? I was told you put a request to come back to HQ. Why?" Birdie knew that HQ was a place for Kiara to hide. He knew her since the day Cruger adopted her.

"Birdie, I'm not doing so hot here. Everything has changed. I put the request in because this doesn't feel like home to me anymore." Kiara said with sadness and hurt in her voice.

"I see. Kiara, I know you won't believe me when I say this but, Earth is your home. I understand that the situation between you and your dad are complicated, but it will get better." Birdie heard her sigh. "I'll make you a deal. I will do a formal call in a week's time. If you still want to come to HQ you will accept my bid, if you wish to stay then you will say something to make me let you stay there, understood?"

"Yes sir." Kiara said with a plan set in stone.

"Good. Keep your chin up kiddo. I know your father and I never see eye to eye but trust me when I say that I know you will be happy in the end."

"Thank you Birdie." With that she hung up her morpher and continued walking in the park.

Digging through some trash, Piggy was scavenging around while a man can be heard on a passing stereo. "This lottery ticket is for 10 million bucks. Again, the numbers are: 5, 10, 15, 20 and 21." said the man. Piggy then repeated the numbers to himself before saying, "10 million bucks? Imagine all the valuable garbage I could buy with that."

"Huh? What is that?" he asked aloud, finding something that peaked his interest. He runs over to it and picks it up. "Good as new!" he exclaims as he picks up an old smelly sock. He then puts it on. "Fits like a glove. Must be my lucky day." Piggy was then grabbed from behind and tossed into bags of trash by Broodwing.

"You owe me $500." said Broodwing. "The information I bought was bad."

"Who me sell bad information?" asked Piggy, pointing to himself. "Perhaps you are mistaken."

"I'm not. Return the $500, or I'll turn you inside out"

"Oh, that happened to me once. Very painful." said Piggy, remembering the experience.

"You have three hours." said Broodwing, tossing Piggy aside with his cape. Piggy ends up face down in the trash with a lottery ticket stuck to his forehead. "How am I going to get $500?" he asked himself. He then looks at his forehead and takes off the lottery ticket.

"Huh. 5, 10, 15, 20 and 21." Piggy said, reading the lottery ticket before tossing it aside. He then walks away before he realizes that he had the winning ticket. Piggy runs back for it and shouts, "I'm rich!"

Kat and Z enter her office that was attached to the lab. "Alright Z. I know you two are best friends, more like sisters, so please tell me what is going on with her." Kat begged with sad looking eyes. Her and Kiara use to be so close but that was ruined when Kiara left for HQ.

"She talked to me last night, about her conversation with Sky. Apparently, she broke his heart. She also said that she just couldn't stand the sight of you or Cruger. She knows she screwed up, but she feels like her world is falling apart."

"Why would she say that? He dad loves her a lot, I use to have a great strong bond with her, but now I feel like she is shutting down on us." Kat said with hurt in her voice.

"She was telling me about how she wanted to become like you." Kat's heart stopped beating for a minute. She remember Cruger telling her that but didn't believe it. "But the school rejected her, and she just feels like she can't do anything right. She let you down, her dad down, and herself down."

"Did she say why the school rejected her?"

"Something about the school wanting to know about her full parental history." Kat looked at her confused. "She has also mentioned to me that is thinking of returning to Headquarters someday soon." Kat gasped at the idea of Kiara leaving again. She doesn't want Kiara to go anywhere.

"Thank you, Z. I promise to not mention this talk to anyone, but I am going to look into the school's rejection though. Thank you." Z nodded and left Kat to think things over.

Night fell into the city and a guy was walking to his car after picking up a knocked over trash can. An explosion occurs and Emperor Gruumm steps out of the smoke. The man by the car is terrified, backing up away from him. "You are under my command." said Gruumm. The man continues to back away until he hits the ground. "Excellent." said Gruumm. "Your likeness will do."

He then steps behind a pole, transforming himself into the guy knocked out on the ground. In an underpass, there were aliens sitting at tables that crowded a trailer called "Piggy's café".

"Piggy's new café is great!" one alien said. Piggy comes out of the café with money in his hands and starts giving it to Broodwing. "$300, $400…$500. Here's an extra $1,000 to get that, uh…fishbowl of yours winterized." Piggy said to Broodwing.

"You may be a millionaire, but you're still the same disgusting, filthy, wretched piece of worthless garbage to me." said Broodwing.

"Thank you. It's nice to know that money hasn't changed me." said Piggy, taking the insult as a compliment. Suddenly there was a loss in power and the crowd began murmuring about it. The lights went out, showing a set of red eyes and power came back to the café.

"Emperor…is that you?" asked Piggy.

"Broodwing, we need to talk." said Gruumm, answering Piggy's question.

"I am honored by your presence on my…uh…opening night." said Piggy. "Next time, call for reservations." Gruumm then grabs the two nearest aliens from their table and out of their chairs. "Heheheh! There's been a cancelation." said Gruumm, then motions to the chair. "Sit."

"Emperor, all you have to do is summon me, and like always, I would have come to you." said Broodwing.

"It was time I came down to see this planet I'm about to conquer." explained Gruumm. "I'm sending one of my top generals to see you. I want you to give him everything he needs."

"But of course." said Broodwing.

Meanwhile at the academy, the rangers were in the command center when Bridge let out a sneeze. "Ah-Choo!" sneezed Bridge, looks and then starts apologizing to everyone. The rangers were looking at the surrounding area for any activity. Sky couldn't focus very well. He kept thinking about Kiara. He just couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Commander, I think you'll want to see this." said Kat and Cruger walks over to her. "I was doing a scan of the last 24 hours energy levels in the city. All looked normal. Then…I took off the gamma field, which registers any energy cloaking activity. I found one."

"Maybe it's a malfunction." said Cruger.

"Not a chance. I designed that program myself. Whatever's out there…it is big and it is dangerous." she tells him. He then turns to the rangers. "Rangers, investigate those coordinates." he said.

"Yes sir!" they answered and left the command center. When Cruger turns to face Kat again, he said, "They're acting oddly. I wonder what it is."

"_You _are the 'It'." said Kat and the commander growls at her.

"Have you seen or heard from Kiara at all today?" Cruger asked her with worry in his voice.

"No, I haven't. She did talk to Z last night, and I talked to Z this morning." Cruger looked at her waiting to see if she would say anything. "I'm looking into Kiara's school to see why she was rejected, but the thing that has me worried is, she thinks she is letting us down and she wants to go back to Headquarters." Cruger closed his eyes and sighed.

"I have never been disappointed in my daughter, ever. She has done great with her life, more than I would probably have asked." Cruger looked at Kat, "I don't want to lose my daughter again Kat. She means everything to me."

"Well, maybe you should voice that to her. Has of right now, she feels like her world is falling down and she doesn't know what to do right now." Cruger nodded his head slowly, knowing she was right. "Doggie," Kat cleared her throat. "You need to tell her and the rangers about your past."

"No, I don't." He shook his head and left the Command Center. Leaving Kat mad and very upset with him.

Somewhere in the city, a general was walking. "He comes. Heheheheh!" said Broodwing. "Ahh, the infamous General Benaag. I have been sent here to help you."

"I need no help, especially from the likes of you!" said General Benaag. Broodwing chose his wording carefully with what he said next. "I beg to differ. S.P.D. is a worthy opponent led by a great commander." he tells him.

"Doggie Cruger. Ha!" he said. "I have defeated him before. I have taken everything from him! And I would do it again." He then shoots at something random.

"I like your style." said Broodwing, laughing evilly. "You should also know, he has a daughter, adopted daughter. I have a feeling she would be a great use to you." Benaag laughed knowing that Kiara would be a good use to him.

Meanwhile, Kiara was enjoying the starry night sky. She forgot how beautiful the night sky looked from earth. She remembers going out to the park and laying on the grass with Kat and just watch the stars twinkle. He dad even toke her out there a few times to teach her the stories of the stars. There were even nights where her dad, Kat, and her would just go one walks and basically be like a family.

She missed those nights being together with them. She really wish she didn't hurt her dad or Kat. She keeps having nightmares of the day she had them fight and the day her dad couldn't do what he should have done.

_"Dad, I know you like Kat. I know you care for her deeply, but why won't you admit that you love her." _

_"Kiara, it is not that simple. Unfortunately, I can't tell her that. We have to be close friends. Why are you all of a sudden playing matchmaker?" Cruger asked his daughter has they were standing in his quarters. _

_"Because you two are meant to be together. We always do things together, as if we are family, so why not make it official?"_

_"Kiara, I can't."_

_"Why?"_

_"Kiara, I just can't." Cruger grew frustrated with his daughter. _

_"You are going to confess your feelings one of these days, why not tell her now?" Kiara looked deep into his eyes as Kat came into Cruger's quarters right at that second. _

_"Tell who what?" Kat said has she caught the end of Kiara's question to her father. _

_"Nothing." Cruger quickly responded. _

_"Unbelievable." Kiara stormed out of her dad's quarters and ran down the hall towards her room. _

_"What was that all that about?" Kat turned towards Cruger. _

_"Nothing." He dogged her eyesight. _

_"Doggie." Kat squared up with him. "What was that about?" _

_Cruger looked her in the eyes and sighed. "She was expressing how she thinks a certain someone should express their inner feelings with another certain someone." _

_Kat looked at him totally confused and lost. "What? Ok, you totally lost me."_

_Cruger threw his arms up in defeat. "Kiara, wants me to confess my true feelings to the person I'm falling in love with." _

_Kat had a very shocked look on her face. "You love someone? Doggie, I didn't know, who is she?" Cruger looked up at her and rubbed the back of his neck. Kat looked at him shocked. "You what?" _

_He nodded. "Kat, you know I can't." Kat was still frozen in place, but her heart was breaking inside. "Deep down, I'm still married. I know I should come to the fact that I will never be reunited with my wife but, I can't. To me, I'm still married."_

_Kat felt tears coming up, but she kept them in. "Doggie," She toke a deep sigh, which Cruger could tell he hurt her feelings. "You have to tell her that. You have to tell about your wife. You have to tell her you were married." There was a pause between them. "I mean are married." Kat looked towards the ground. Trying to hide her embarrassment and her sadness from him. _

_Cruger knew she was hurt and sad for what she said. Kat turned as she was on her way out of his room. "Kat," She paused right in front of the door. "Kat, I'm…"_

_"Don't. Please Doggie don't." She was still facing the doors with tears going down her checks. "Please don't say something that your going to regret saying." She left his quarters before he could speak again. _

Cruger was sitting in his chair in the command center, thinking about that same day. Thinking about how his secret came out to Kat, but yet he did nothing. His heart was falling for her but in his mind, he couldn't let the memory of his wife fade away.

Kat was in her lab thinking about that same day but later when she actually snapped at Kiara.

_She ran down the hall, as far away from his quarters. She was walking by Kiara's room when she heard her crying in her quarters. She knocked on her door. "Go away!"_

_"Kiara! It's me, please open up." Kat pleaded to her. She needed to talk to her. _

_Kiara opened her door and walked back over to her bed and sat down with her knees curled up to her chest. Kat went and sat down next to her. "Kiara, we need to talk."_

_"About what?" Kiara sniffled. _

_"How do I explain this?" Kat thought for a minute and then look at Kiara. "Your father and I have a weird friendly relationship. We have always been close friends. Kiara, we can't be together."_

_"Why not?" Kiara started raising her voice. "I don't see why you guys can't be together. We do everything together like a family. So, why not become one legally?"_

_"It's not that simple." Kat raised her voice. "Kiara, has much as I would love to be your mom, I can't." Kiara closed her eyes has if she had been hit in the stomach. "Kiara…"_

_"NO! It's either you don't like my father in that way, or you don't care about me that much." Kiara squared up to Kat. "Which one is? Either way, it sounds like you don't care about me enough to be my mom."_

_"Kiara!" Kat stood her ground but then thought about it. She did love Cruger but, he stated his case. She really cared about Kiara. Kat stood there; she couldn't come up with anything to say. _

_"See, you can't even say which answer because you know I'm right." Kiara grabbed her coat and ran to her door. She turned to face Kat. "I don't need you my life. As of right now, I absolutely hate you. Do me a favor and stay out of my life." Kiara then left her quarters and away from Kat. Kat stayed in her room crying. She had lost Kiara. _

Kat came out of her thoughts. She missed having Kiara around all the time. She wanted to have a relationship with her again.

At Piggy's café, the customers were just relaxing when they suddenly looked up. They then scattered, all but one were running, causing Piggy to look out the window. "Hey…where is everyone going?" he asked, then he steps out. "Come back." When he saw who was walking up, Piggy starts groaning. "It's S.P.D."

The one patron that was left behind looked up and left. "What's going on, big man? We heard about your good fortune." said Jack.

"Yes and uh…thanks for dropping by." said Piggy, trying to get rid of them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's the rush, Piggy?" asked Sky.

"The rush? If you didn't notice, you're S.P.D. Not exactly who my patrons want to dine with." explained Piggy.

"Dine? This place is a roach infested germ farm." said Syd.

"Well, thanks. I've done my best." said Piggy, feeling proud of himself.

"Listen, just tell us what we want to know, and we'll get out of this dump." said Z.

"Flattery won't work on me." Piggy tells them.

"Looking for…me?" asked General Benaag, standing up with a cloak covering his face a bit. He takes off the cloak and turns over a table. "Looks like Piggy's place has a little rat infestation."

"I hate rats!" exclaimed Z and Syd.

"I am Benaag, Prime General of the Troobian force." Benaag introduced himself to the rangers.

"Let's suit up." said Sky.

"Don't bother. Just get this to Commander Cruger." he said, tossing an object to Jack. At the command center, the object was an interactive hologram and Benaag popped up. Kat jumped knowing who he was, and the only reason of him being on Earth. "I hope you enjoyed your last sunrise, Doggie Cruger. I have navigated three galaxies to find you. We meet this afternoon for your final battle." said Benaag.

"You have traveled in vain. I do not battle anymore." said Cruger. Benaag starts laughing, saying, "I will see that you _do _battle. I can promise you that." It then turns off and Sky asks, "What do you mean you won't fight sir?"

"Don't you get it, Sky?" asked Jack. "It's deception, it's gotta be."

"Who is he, Commander?" asked Z.

"And how do you know him?" asked Syd.

"Yeah, you've gotta tell us something, sir." said Bridge. The five teenagers.

Kat walks up telling him, "They have a right to know the truth, Commander."

"My home of Sirius was invaded by Gruumm. Sirius had assembled an elite squad of galactic defenders…Space Patrol Delta. The first S.P.D." explained Cruger. He closed his eyes, remembering what happened. He then continued, "We battled for months without sleep. Though our men fought valiantly… we were no match for the endless army of Troobians. While we fought their soldiers, Gruumm turned his robots loose on defenseless cities. General Benaag led those troops against us. We were overrun. We were defeated. When I awoke, I was alone. My people were gone. I was the last of my squad….the last of my kind."

He opened his eyes and looked at the rangers. "I failed my planet, my squad, my…" Cruger said, trailing off. "I vowed to never pick up my sword again. That is my story."

In a park, people were going their own way, minding their own business when Gruumm was passing by flowers that suddenly just decayed. He then started talking to himself. "Why? Why battle for such a tiny meaningless planet? I do not understand. There can only be one out come for them. Always, only one outcome. Time to begin." he said, then exits the park.

There was a loud explosion and a large spike came out of the ground. "What is this? An earthquake?" asked Cruger as the base started shaking.

"No, energy tremors." said Kat.

"Rangers, suit up!" ordered the commander. The rangers pulled out their morphers.

"Ready!"

"S.P.D. EMERGENCEY!"

They went down to their zords. "They're up against an enemy they don't know. You do." said Kat.

"What's your point, Dr. Manx?" asked Cruger.

"You know Benaag, yet you send a squad of heroic yet inexperienced kids up against him? You should be out there with them." said Kat.

"No! It is not my place anymore." said Cruger.

"Doggie, I know this brings up a lot of memories for you but running away from them won't…" began Kat.

"I am not running from them!" Cruger said in anger.

"Then why didn't you tell the rangers everything? You withheld the most important part of your story." said Kat.

"This is my business, not theirs." said Cruger.

"Well, I think it is their business. You're a team, you shouldn't be keeping secrets. Specially with your daughter!" said Kat. She then gets a small case out of her pocket and hands it to Cruger. "Here. I made you something."

Cruger opens the case and sees what's inside. Closing it, he then said to Kat, "This is bordering on insubordination. I suggest you leave my sight will you still can."

"Stubborn old dog! Resisting what you fear can only bring it into existence!" said Kat.

"OUT!" he shouted. She takes the case from the commander and out of the command center. In the city, a giant robot that's controlled by a blue head pops out of the ground next to the spike. Taking the spike, he then changes it and plants it to where the point is in the ground. He does the same thing for other ones that pop all over the city. By the time the rangers got there, some of the roads were blocked. They were trying to get him but he just disappeared.

Sky was about to pull up one of the spikes when Cruger said, "Stop! Leave the spikes in and return to base immediately."

"But sir, I can…" said Sky.

"This is an order." said Cruger.

At the base, the rangers and Cruger were regrouping. "Look, I could've pulled those spikes out of the ground." said Sky.

"Yes, you could have. But you don't know what they are or what they might do. We don't do anything until we find those things out." said Cruger. "Kat? Where's Kat? Kat!"

"We should be out in the city patrolling, not sitting here waiting for something to happen." said Jack.

"You do not know this enemy. You have not come up against anything like him before. I have. We wait."

"Don't you mean, _'we'_ wait?" asked Z.

All of a sudden, Boom runs in. "Sir!" said Boom. "Kat hasn't returned to her post, she isn't answering her communicator either. I haven't been able to get ahold of Kiara either. Something's not right." Then suddenly R.I.C. starts barking and races out of the command center. Cruger growls under his breathe and Sky stands there petrified.

In the city, Kat was just walking around. Not realizing that she was being followed by Krybots dressed in plain clothes.

Then she heard something from behind her. She turns around to see that there was no one following her.

She turned around and a few seconds later she was being attacked by Krybots. She was putting up a fight, until the Krybots got a good hold of her. Then all of a sudden, they were pulled off of her. She turned around to see Kiara fighting the Krybots. Just when Kiara thought she had control of the situation, more Krybots came and managed to grab her and Kat as well.

Kiara was thinking of ways to free herself and Kat. Just then they were both rescued by R.I.C.

"R.I.C., thank you." said Kat, patting his head.

"Yes, thank you R.I.C." Kiara kneeled to the dog and pat his nose.

Just then, out of nowhere General Benaag came out. "Here, puppy." said Benaag, laughing evilly. R.I.C barked at him, giving him a warning.

"R.I.C. Don't!" Kiara shouted at him.

"No R.I.C." commanded Kat. Ignoring their warnings, R.I.C then runs towards Benaag, attacking him, but then Benaag blasted him. R.I.C. was then laying on the ground. Kat was in shock, Kiara jumped into action. She stood in front of Kat and then attacked Benaag. However, he was little faster than her. He shot a blast at her, knocking her down to the ground. Her head hit the ground and knocked her out.

"No!" screamed Kat who just couldn't believe what was happening. Then it went black.


	13. Shadow Part 2

**Hey! How is everyone? I hope you guys like this new chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys think of it. Thank you!**

**I do NOT own power rangers spd, i do take credit of Kiara Character. **

At the command center, Boom, Cruger and the rangers were getting worried. "Boom, I want you to analyze the data on the computers and tell me everything there is to know about that robot and those spikes." said Cruger.

"But, sir, well that's Kat's job." said Boom, nervously.

"Kat's not here. Can you do that?" asked the commander.

"I'm not sure. Growled at by the commander. yes sir!" said Boom.

"Go!" ordered Cruger. Boom runs out the door and Jack steps up to Cruger.

"Sir, I may be out of line, but you seem to be losing it sir." said Jack.

"You're right. You are out of line." said Cruger.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to agree with Jack." said Sky.

"I do, too." said Z.

"Me too." said Syd.

"Me three." said Bridge. Cruger realized that he was outnumbered and remembered what Kat said to him.

"Rangers, when I told you of my past, I did not tell you everything." said Cruger. "Kat always said a team has no secrets. Not even with my own daughter." They all looked at him and even Sky looked at him differently. "While the great battle for Sirius was raging…I was fighting at the front. Benaag snuck in from the back and captured my wife, Aisynia. I was overrun. I couldn't save her. I never saw Aisynia again."

The rangers had sad looks on their faces when they heard this. "Sir, you can't blame yourself." said Jack.

"You were overrun at your position." said Z.

"You had your squad to defend." said Bridge.

"Your planet was at stake." said Syd.

"Sir, he was clearly setting a trap." said Sky.

"I feel bad for Kiara, losing her mom at a young age." Syd said. Sky thought about it, 'did Kiara have a mom?'

"Knowing all those things, does not stop my nightmares." said Cruger. "And for the record, Kiara doesn't even know that I'm married. I have been keeping that a secret from her. As anyone seen Kiara today?" Everyone shook their heads.

Somewhere Benaag was walking past Kiara and Kat. "Hey, Hosehead…when Cruger gets here, you're gonna pay…big-time." said Kat.

"Has soon as I get lose from these ropes, I'm going to bring you in myself." Kiara shouted as she struggled against the strong ropes.

"Ha! Good luck on that." He said looking at Kiara. He turned his attention to Kat. "He didn't come for his wife. He won't come for the two of you, though he may send the power rangers!" he tells them, then shows them two belts that he had in his hands. Both of them looked at the belts in fear. But, something that Benaag said, caught Kiara's attention.

At Piggy's café, patrons were running again. "It's S.P.D. Run!" someone said.

"Oh, no!" Piggy complained. "You're killing my business."

"Sorry to hear that, Piggy. How about you answer us a couple of questions and then we'll be on our way?" asked Jack.

"I'm out of that line of work." said Piggy.

"Of course you are, Piggy." said Sky, annoyed at him. "We just thought you might heard something about a friend of ours…Kat Manx."

"No, doesn't ring a bell."

"You know, Syd, I kinda like it here." said Z. "Nice and quiet. I think I might become a regular."

"I don't know anything about Kat Manx!" Piggy tells them. "You've got to believe me."

"You know, being the advisor of the "C" and "D" level cadets and the editor of the academy newspaper and just generally being a pretty big blabber mouth, I'm sure I can have this place bouncing off the walls with S.P.D." said Bridge.

"Oh, all right!" Piggy said in frustration. "Gruumm is here on earth."

"Uh, this is what we know." said Boom once the rangers were back at the base. "Okay, we know that the robot has been placing spikes into the ground and then activating them. First downtown, then the harbor. Uh, west end, east end, north end. And then the airport. Now, after analyzing these spikes, I believe them to be, uh, proton spikes." Boom explains. "By themselves, harmless. Unless pulled from the ground without deactivating them first."

"You were right, Commander." said Sky.

"But if, uh, a mega neutron spike is placed in the middle and the activated, we are talking seismic activity on a quasar three level." said Boom, holding up three fingers.

"Interesting. No doubt that is why Gruumm had decided to take a firsthand look at the destruction himself." said Cruger.

"I say we give Gruumm a little destruction taste of his own." said Jack.

"Be patient. Gruumm is a cunning adversary. If we act too soon, we may fall into his trap."

"So…we wait?" asked Bridge.

"That maybe a trap as well." said Cruger.

"I was afraid you say that." Bridge said. Just then R.I.C. walks in, his power fluxing as he lays down on the floor. "R.I.C?" asked Syd, as they ran to him. R.I.C. dropped something out of his mouth. "Another message."

"Doggie Cruger, once again, I have taken something of yours." said Benaag as he popped up as a hologram. He walks away to reveal Kat and Kiara, sitting behind a containment field, wearing some belts. "Benaag, you will pay for this!" growled Cruger. Sky squared up behind Cruger. Kiara and Kat looked at them for help.

"Come alone! I will be waiting for at Sector 4, area 6. You have one hour." said Benaag as he laughs evilly.

"It's a trap, Doggie." said Kat. Suddenly Gruumm appears. "Yes, I assure you. It is." said Gruumm. "One hour, Cruger. Or their demolecularizing belt will activate and scatter their molecules will scatter, and they will vanish." Sky and Kiara looked at each other, Cruger and Kat look at each other.

"Doggie." said Kat.

"Sky." Said Kiara and the hologram turned off.

Seconds later, Cruger addressed the rangers. "All right, now we go into action." said Cruger.

"Sir, I think Z and I should go after Kat and Kiara. And Sky should lead the others in stopping the seventh spike from being planted." said Jack.

"I agree, sir." said Sky. Sky knew it was best for him to focus on something else other then Kiara.

"A good plan, but not the one we'll employ." said Cruger. "Jack, I want you and the other rangers to make sure that seventh spike is not secured."

"But sir, what about Kat and Kiara?" asked Syd.

"We just can't leave them with Benaag." said Z.

"Sir, we leave no man behind. Even when that man's a…woman." said Bridge.

"I appreciate your concern for them, but I have given my orders." growled the commander.

"Then send four of us to stop the seventh spike. Let me go after Kiara and Kat alone." said Jack.

"Do not challenge my order! Go!" said Cruger, raising his voice. The rangers ran out of the command center, but Sky stopped at the door and turned to face Cruger. Cruger then took a deep breath, "If I need you, I will contact you." Sky nodded his head in responds and left to catch up with the others. He then grabs his sword off the wall and walks into Kat's lab. Once inside, he grabbed the case that Kat tried to give him. Somewhere in the outskirts, Kat and Kiara were trapped in something other than the belts.

"This is absolutely frustrating!" Kiara shouted as she tried shaking the belt off again.

"Kiara, calm down! I know your father very well; he will come and save us." Kat said with confidence in her voice.

"I'm glad you know him. I don't know him at all." Kiara sat on the floor. "My dad was married. He had a wife and he never told me. He is supposed to be this strong brave person, but he can't even do the most basic thing in the world. Instead he is a coward and keeps secrets from me." Kiara said in frustration.

"How do you think he and I feel?!" Kat screamed at her, which got Kiara's attention. "Trust me, I love you father with all my heart, but I also respect him. He is still in love with his wife, and as of right now, he is super conflicted." Kiara looked up at Kat. "We don't know if she is dead or if she managed to survive the war and is alive somewhere out there."

Kiara looked away, "I'm sorry." Kat walked as close as she can without touching her force field but closer to Kiara.

"Kiara, I didn't mean to snap. It's just, your father and I have talked, but we both agreed that we would never start anything. In his mind he is still in love with his wife. He is still married to her." Kiara looked up at her with anger still in her system. "I agree, he should have told you about her, but he didn't. She meant everything to your dad. So, do you. That's another reason why I know your father is going to come here and save us both, because he loves you and doesn't want to lose you either."

"My dad hasn't picked up his sword, let alone fought in years. How do you know he is coming?"

"Because, like I said, I know your father way to well." Just then Benaag walked in with two orange robots beside him.

"You two know the plan. Stand here until I give the order." Benaag walks away with a laugh and Kat and Kiara look at each other and then at the two orange robots.

Back in the city, the rangers formed the megazord and were waiting for the seventh spike to pop up. "Are you guys ready for this?" asked Jack and heard them in agreement. Just then, the seventh spike popped up along with the robot. "Hey! There he is!" said Sky. They wrapped in police tape and just as they were about to place handcuff on him, the robot broke free.

Back to where Kat and Kiara was held captive, they both noticed that time left on their belts. Kat looked down and tried to get the belt off but couldn't. In a rock yard, Cruger was seen, walking his way to save Kat and Kiara. Once stopped, Cruger saw a truck up on a high ridge. "I'm here, General Benaag. I've come alone as you've asked. I've come to avenge the spirit of my people…the honor of my fallen comrades...my wife! Now show yourself." said Cruger. (Kiara and Kat could hear him from their location and they both smiled)

"Doggie Cruger, you disappoint me!" said Benaag and Commander Cruger turned to face him. "I was certain you would not show."

"I've come here for Kat and my daughter…and you." said Cruger.

"Then we must start this party! Their time is not long! hehehehe." said Benaag. "You escaped me last time, galaxy defender. This time you will not." Out of nowhere, a swarm of Krybots came out and gathered in front of Benaag. On a cliff top, Broodwing stood there watching. "Cruger doesn't stand a chance." he said to himself.

"I will fight you Doggie Cruger, but only if you can defeat 100 of my robotic foot soldiers first." said Benaag.

"Then that is what I will do." said Cruger, growling at Benaag.

"Krybots, attack!" ordered Benaag. Cruger grabbed the morpher that was in the case from Kat's lab. "Thank you, Kat." he said, looking at the morpher.

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY! Shadow Ranger!" shouted Cruger as he activated the morpher and went through the morphing grid. "You have taken what was dearest to me, Benaag, but that has only made me stronger. I am Shadow Ranger!" said Cruger. He then takes his sword out of its holster and powered it up. "Shadow saber! With this, the truest sword in the galaxy, I will right all wrongs."

He then starts fighting the Krybots. As the group of Krybots dwindled down to zero, he growled at Benaag. "Looks like it's just you and me." said Benaag. Back in the city, the rangers were still fighting the robot. They struggle a bit but regained control of the fight.

Back with the commander, he was fighting Benaag. "You have lost this battle Benaag." said Cruger.

"It's not over, yet. Take a look at that truck." said Benaag, pressing a button. On the truck, a hole was blasted off the side, light shining through towards Kat and Kiara who then had to shield their eyes. They both tried standing up and tried to get to the commander but were both knocked back because of the force field. They both fell to the ground in pain from the force field. Cruger saw they were both still alive. "Kat! Kiara!" shouted Cruger.

"Dad!" Kiara shouted out without hesitation.

"Get him, Doggie!" Kat shouted back. "Go on, Doggie, you can't beat him."

"An old wound, Commander?" asked Benaag. Kat gasped at what was happening. "A new battlefield, but the same losing battle, Doggie Cruger!" he tells him, throwing the sirian to the ground. "You would think that the leader of S.P.D. would do better than this! Fire!" He then shoots missiles from his back towards the commander.

"NO! Stop!" Kiara shouted.

"No Doggie!" shouted Kat.

"Doggie Cruger has fallen! Emperor Gruumm will pay handsomely." said Broodwing then leaves the fight.

Benaag looks up at the trust and speaks into a communication device, "Now!" Benaag turns his attention to Cruger. The two orange robots turned and turned the force field off on Kiara side and grabbed her. They dragged her to a dirt area just behind Benaag and threw her to her knees. They then proceed to shock her with a huge force to make her lose strength to fight back.

"Leave her alone Benaag!" Cruger said from the ground.

"Dad don't worry about me. Save Kat!" Kiara shouted. Cruger couldn't believe that his own daughter would sacrifice her life for Kat.

Cruger looked at his morpher and paged to Sky's morpher to come help him.

Back in the city, Sky got the page and was worried. "Guys, I have to go help Cruger. He just paged me."

"Go Sky! We can take it from here!" Jack yelled at him. With that Sky jumped out of his zord and headed towards Cruger's location.

"Just like before, you lose the planet and you lose the girl…with an added bonus of your daughter…and your rangers lose to my robot. Once again, you are at my feet." said Benaag.

"This is not the end, Benaag, not while I can still breathe." said Cruger.

"I can stop that too."

"This will be your last battle."

"Big words from a helpless dog who can't save himself or his friend or his daughter." said Benaag. Kat gasped as the timer on their belts ticked down and Kiara cried out in pain after another shock.

"I'll not be defeated!" exclaimed Cruger.

"We'll see about that." said Benaag and his arm changed into a laser gun. "Beat that for firepower!"

"Give it all you got, Benaag!" Cruger said.

Just then Sky was behind everyone and the only person who could see him was Cruger. Sky looked around at the situation and decided it was best for him to go after the robots and save Kiara. Sky started running and jumped to attack mode.

Kat started to cry as she watch Cruger run towards Benaag. Benaag fires his laser gun at the commander and Cruger stops the laser from hitting his body with his sword. He then aims it straight at the truck holding Kat, destroying the force field and the belt that was around her.

Sky destroyed the two robots in one clean blow and toke one of the shock sticks and put it to Kiara's belt which broke the belt in half.

"What?! I don't believe it! Impossible!" exclaimed Benaag.

"I call it 'Justice'." said Cruger. Back in the city, the 4 rangers continued fighting their fight against the robot. "See if you like this." said the blue head and charged toward the megazord.

"Charged!" the rangers shouted, charging back, their sword made contact and the robot fell to the ground.

Back in the rock yard, Cruger was running towards Benaag. "You have destroyed my planet of Sirius. You've defeated my comrades. You have taken my wife, Aisynia." said Cruger, making each strike against Benaag. "But now, your day of reckoning has come." The rangers came to a stop.

"Who's that?"

"Look, his sword!"

"It's Cruger!"

"All right!"

"Go, D.C!"

"It's judgement time!" said Cruger as Benaag got up. "General Benaag, you are charged with the obstruction of justice and you will be judged."

His morpher went into judgement mode. "This can't be happening!" said Benaag.

"You are charged with the destruction of five planets and atrocities throughout the galaxy." said Cruger and his morpher read 'Guilty'. He then said, "You are charged with the disappearance of Aisynia Cruger, my wife!" With that, his morpher then read innocent.

"Huh? What?" asked Cruger.

"There is so much you do not know, Doggie Cruger! Remember I was fighting you!" said Benaag.

"Perhaps. But I do know where you are going!" said Cruger, raising his sword. "Shadow Saber!"

He then goes at Benaag at top speed, causing him to be in a containment card. The rangers cheered for their commander. "Justice Prevails." said Cruger.

"Way to go, Doggie." said Kat.

"I vow, from this day on, to crush evil wherever it hides." said Cruger. While the rangers talked amongst themselves and saw that he disappeared, they turned to see that he was carrying Kat in his arms.

"Let's go home." said Cruger.

"Yeah." said Kat.

"Nice one, commander." said Bridge.

"We're glad you're okay Kat." said Z.

While the rangers were walking with Cruger and Kat, Sky was trying to get Kiara to open her eyes. "Kiara, open your eyes." He shook her body, but she didn't open her eye. "Kiki please open your eyes."

Just then Kiara opened her eyes. "Sky I told you, it's Kiara."

Sky laughed, "You have always been Kiki to me, and you will forever always be Kiki." He continued to laugh and then picked Kiara up and carried her in his arms. "Let's get you home and into bed."

Kiara wrapped her arms around Sky's neck and looked him hard into his eyes. "Ok, Tator Tot." They both laughed. Everyone finally turned and saw Sky carrying Kiara in his arms. They all had a smile on their face, even Cruger and Kat.

At Piggy's café, patrons were happy. "What a great place." said one of them.

"That looks good." said another.

"You might want to stir that." Piggy said to a patron through the window.

"It's S.P.D!" someone shouted and the patrons scattered.

"Let me guess. Who just pulled up?" asked Piggy as he turns around to see the rangers with Cruger, Kat and R.I.C.

"Hey Piggy." said Syd.

"Excuse me, but what part of 'never, ever, ever, ever, ever come here.' didn't you understand?" asked Piggy.

"Come on, Piggy. It's all good." said Jack.

"Oh yeah, it's swell. I lose 40 customers, and get all of you. And that dog." said Piggy, proving his point as R.I.C. barks.

On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm was in his room. "Yes…I have failed thus far. I have underestimated the power rangers. I have underestimated Doggie Cruger. I swear, it will not happen again. No, that won't be necessary. I can do this…no more mistakes. No more miscalculations! I will be victorious! I fear nothing!" said Gruumm. "Except one!"

Back at Piggy's café, Cruger was making a toast. "A toast…to my comrades-in-arms and comrades in friendship. And to you, Kat…my dear friend. Thank you for calling me out to be who I really am." said Cruger. "Thank you for being there when I was not. Also, to my daughter, who was my strongest motivation today on getting back on the battlefield."

"Friends, my loyalty is to all of you. Forever!" said Cruger and all started drinking what Piggy brought them.

"Enjoy! It's my best gutter water." said Piggy and everyone started spitting it out.

When everyone got back to the base, they all went to their rooms. Kiara hears a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me. Can we talk?" Kiara heard her father's voice from the other side. She opened her door and turned to sit back on her bed. Cruger follows her and sits on the bed with her. "I'm sorry."

Kiara took a deep breath, "I'm sorry too."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who has been keeping secrets from you instead of just talking to you."

"It's because I pushed to hard and look what happened. I separated everyone away from. I hurt Kat and you in the process." Kiara said while looking at her dad.

"Kiara, I'm sorry for keeping those secrets from you. From now on, no more secrets."

Kiara stared her father down, "You promise?"

"I promise." Cruger grabbed her hands. "Now, how about a hug to seal the deal and then I have to go talk to someone else."

Kiara looked at him, stood up and gave him a hug. When they separated Cruger started heading out of her room. Kiara shouted after him, "Say hi to Kat for me." Cruger chuckled under his breathe as he continued to leave her room.

Cruger then walked up to Kat's quarters. He was about to knock when a voice behind him scared him. "Need something?" Cruger turned around to see Kat right behind him.

"I uhm…I was just…I uhm…" Cruger couldn't catch his voice.

"Sometime tonight Doggie. I would like to go to bed and sleep a little. Especially after the day I had." Kat could see he was struggling to say something.

"I can't lose you!" That was the first thing out of Cruger's mouth. He couldn't believe himself that he actually said it.

Kat stood there in silence. "What do you mean? Doggie, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Kat walked past him and punched in her code to get into her quarters.

"I mean…What I meant…I can't…" Cruger was stumbling on his words. Kat could tell.

"Doggie, would you like to come in for a minute." Cruger nodded and followed her inside her quarters. "Now, back to my questions. What do you mean you can't lose me? I don't plan on going anywhere."

Cruger stood and looked at Kat who had her back turned to him because she didn't want him to see her tears just in case she started crying. He knew it was now or never. "I can't lose you like I lost Aisynia."

Kat turned around sharply and looked at Cruger, "What?"

"I already lost the love of my life and I almost lost my daughter today. I can't lose you either because your important to me as well. Kat, ever since I met you, I have liked you. When I got to know more about you, I was starting to fall in love with you. When I adopted Kiara and saw more of you, I fell head over heels for you. I can't lose you like I lost Aisynia." Cruger walked up to Kat and was standing right in front of her.

"Doggie, don't say anything your going to regret." Tears were starting to form in Kat's eyes.

"I was told 'action speaks louder then words.'" Kat looked at him confused but then Cruger lend forward and captured Kat's lips in his. Kat pulled away for a second but then lend into him and continued the kiss. She grabbed the collar of his jacket and Cruger wrapped his arms around Kat's small figure.

When they finally pulled apart, they looked at each other deep into each other's eyes. "I…Doggie that…I…"

"Now who is at a lost of words." Cruger said and they both chuckled.

"What does this mean? Where do we go from here?" Kat started asking questions.

"Kat don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, I'm here with you for the long haul. That kiss to me, means that I have sealed the deal to move on from my wife and to start living again. Also, we start by setting ground rules and if we want to wait to tell people."

Kat knew where his thoughts were going. "I say we don't show affection when people are around, and I suggest we start by telling Kiara first then everyone slowly."

"I like that brain of yours." Kat smiled. Cruger kissed her again. "Well, we both had a big day, I say we both get some rest and talk more tomorrow." Kat nodded. "Good Night Kat." He turns to leave.

"Good Night Doggie." Kat said with a huge smile on her face.


	14. Abandoned

**Hey! How is everyone? I hope you guys like this new chapter. please review and let me know what you guys think of it. thank you! i do NOT own power rangers spd, i do take credit of Kiara Character. **

It was night in Newtech City and in a bookshop, a book was out on a table, shaking when the store owner came running out. Lightning struck the book and it opened to reveal some type of rock inside. "It's awake." said the shopkeeper. "The evil is awake."

On Gruumm's ship, Gruumm was in his chair. "Yes, I have felt it. It can only mean one thing. The evil has awaken from its slumber. I will send one of my minions to find it for me! Yes, an army with the stone at its side would be most powerful. I will use it to destroy the power rangers and crush anything that gets in my way!" said Gruumm.

At the base, in a simulation room, the rangers and Commander Cruger faced each other. "Commander, with all due respect, sir, are you sure you really want to do this?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, it hardly seems fair that the six of us against you." said Sky.

"I'll try my best. Now suit up!" said Cruger.

"Ready?"

"Ready! S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

"S.P.D. EMERGENCY!"

The rangers and their commander all went through the morphing grid. "Ready, Rangers?" asked the commander.

"Ready!" they said, weapons drawn.

"Roof top, simulation." Cruger said and the room around them became a rooftop.

"Take your positions." Jack said to the others as they surround the commander.

"Ha. This should be fun." scoffed Cruger.

"Easy now." said Sky.

"Watch him closely." Said Kiara.

"We got him surrounded." said Z.

"I'm going in!" said Jack and started his attack towards the commander. Cruger whips out his sword and deflected Jack's laser blasts. "No way!" exclaimed Jack.

"I saw that coming from a mile away, Jack. You'll have to be quicker." said Cruger.

"Yes, sir!" said Jack, saluting him.

"Now, it's our turn." said Sky as he and Bridge begin their attack. Both boys ran towards him, using his sword, to deflect their moves.

Kiara started planning her moves carefully as she watched Sky and Bridge get defeated by her dad. She started thinking about the training courses she went through at HQ and how they could help her right now.

"Is that all you have?" asked Cruger.

"Sir, no, sir." said Sky.

"Bridge?" Cruger asked, turning to him.

"No, sir!" replied Bridge. Cruger releases his grip from both of them. "Man, he's tough." said Sky.

"You're not kidding." Bridge said in agreement. Cruger then turns to Z and Syd.

"How about some girl power?" asked Syd as she and Z began their attack with their baton swords. As they fought.

Just as Z and Syd went to the ground, "You two work well as a team…but you must train hard. Understood?" said Cruger.

"Yes, sir." said Z and Syd. He growled and started to walk away from them. "I'm glad he's on our side." said Z.

"Yeah. I bet he can beat Gruumm all by himself." said Syd.

Cruger then squared up to Kiara. She stood there frozen. She wanted him to make the first move. Cruger stood there trying to read her but he wasn't getting anything. Kiara fought her instincts and stood her ground. Cruger was standing his ground. In a split second they both moved at the same time and started sword fighting against each other. Kiara used all the moves she could think of, flips, lounges, ducking, turns, sword flipping, and power up mode. However, nothing was taking her dad down.

Cruger was using the same amount of strength. He knew he could go on much longer then Kiara, but he was impressed with how much she knows and for how long she has gone against him. 20 minutes later Kiara finally went down after her dad struck her in the back. He helped her to her feet, "I am very impressed Cadet Cruger, keep up the good work and remember to always stay focused."

"Yes, sir." said Kiara.

Cruger then walks in front of them. "Rangers, you are a team! You must work as such." said the commander.

"All right, if that's how you want it." said Jack and they went at him on all fronts.

"Got you this time!" said the rangers in unison.

"Fire!" said Jack but were easily defeated as the commander knocked them down.

In the rangers' common room, all of B-Squad except Kiara who was tired and went and toke a nap, started talking about their commander. "Man, I thought I was strong, but I can't believe the strength of the Shadow Ranger." said Sky as he handed Syd her drink.

"I know. It's like, all of us put together, times two, couldn't beat one of him…times one." said Bridge.

"I was thinking about what Kiara did. I mean I know she has more training then us, especially since she got her training from HQ but wow that girl is strong and very good." said Syd.

"I've been wondering about that myself." said Z.

"Personally, as much as I love saving planets, with Shadow here, I want more time to work on my tan." said Syd, going back to the topic of Commander Cruger.

"And I can trick out my bed." added Bridge.

"How do you trick out you bed?" asked Z. Just as he was about to answer, Z then said, "Wait, I don't want to hear it."

The doors open and Jack walks in. "Okay, game over. It's way past your bedtime." Jack said to a couple of cadets.

"Why are you so chipper?" asked Sky.

"Well, Sky, with Shadow Ranger here, it's a big weight off my shoulders, so…I can just sit back, relax…and go with the flow." said Jack as he puts a pillow behind his head.

"We still have to be ready for battle." said Sky.

"Sky, you saw how strong Shadow Ranger is and on top of that, you saw how skilled Kiara is." said Jack.

"Yeah, what's to worry about?" asked Z.

"I guess you're right." said Sky, "But guys that's a lot of weight to be putting on people's shoulders."

"Sky give it a break ok, just admit that Kiara is better than you and just relax for once in your life." Jack spit at him. Everyone cheered and started relaxing more expect for Sky.

In a dark alley, a monster was looking for something. "It's here somewhere. I know it!" said the monster. "And when I locate the evil, Gruumm will reward me with riches beyond compare!"

Back at the academy, the rangers were asleep in their rooms when the alarms decided to go off. "Rangers, the perp is downtown. Let's move it." said Kat. The rangers sleepily came out of their rooms when suddenly Bridge and Syd screamed at each other.

"Sorry. I thought I was still dreaming." said Bridge.

"Funny. I can't believe I have to fight evil with guacamole on my face." said Syd. Sky cleared his throat and Bridge got in line. "Ready? Ready! S.P.D EMERGENCY!" they said, going through the morphing grid.

"SPACE PATROL DELTA!" shouted the rangers.

"I'm close! I can feel it!" said the monster. Jack and the others finally came up behind him. "Hey, hold it right there!" said Jack.

"Says, who?" asked the monster, Drakel.

"S.P.D Red!"

"S.P.D Blue!"

"S.P.D Green!"

"S.P.D Yellow!"

"S.P.D Pink!"

"SPACE PATROL DELTA! DEFENDERS OF EARTH!"

"I thought there were six of you." said Drakel. They turned to see that Kiara wasn't with them.

"Hey! Where's Kiara?" asked Sky.

"She better not be in trouble like last time." said Jack. They then turned their attention back to Drakel. "Kat said this guy's big trouble." said Z.

"He sure looks it!" said Bridge.

"Get out of my way, or be destroyed!" he said. Jack starts firing at him and Drakel laughs evilly.

"What?! No way!" said Jack. The other rangers and Drakel began to fight, Drakel then threw Syd with all his might. "Syd, are you alright?" asked Jack.

"Yeah." replied Syd.

"I'm not through!" said Drakel and shoots lasers out of his eyes. The rangers fell to the ground from the blast.

"We need Kiara and Shadow Ranger." said Jack. He then pulls out his morpher.

"Commander?" he asked. "Kiara?" Back at the academy, Kat and Cruger were watching the fight on the screen. "Kiara! Shadow Ranger, come in!" said Jack. Commander Cruger then sighs, growling as he walks away.

Back in the city, Jack said into his morpher, "Kiara! Shadow Ranger!"

Drakel shoots them another round of laser blasts from his eyes. "This is brutal! Why won't they come help us?" asked Jack.

"Now to finish the job!" said Drakel and just then, the sun started to rise.

"Aah! No! The sun!" he yelled out in pain.

"Huh?"

"What's going on?"

"Fire!" said Sky, as he and Bridge pointed their laser guns at the monster and fired.

"I'll be back." said Drakel and runs away from the rangers. A container of some sort falls to the ground and Jack notices it. "Look! He dropped something." said Jack. Back at the academy, the rangers walked into the control room.

"All right, so what's the deal leaving us high and dry on the battlefield?" asked Jack.

"Why didn't you bust out Shadow Ranger?" asked Syd.

"I thought we were a team." said Sky.

"Why didn't Kiara come with us when we needed her?" asked Z.

"I was busy." said Cruger.

"Busy?" asked Jack.

"Yes, and so was Kiara." he said, then he turns to them. "Before Shadow, you didn't need my help. You did fine."

Bridge was confused. "Fine as in "Good" or Fine as in 'We weren't doing too well, but in order to spare our feelings, you just said fine.'" he said as Kat walked in.

"Somebody wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes, Kat, last night, that freak dropped this device as he fled. Any idea what it could be?" asked Sky.

"Kat is not to assist you. You do not need her help." said Cruger.

"But…" said Jack.

"Dismissed." he tells them. The rangers left the control room with Kat stunned at what he was doing. "Do you know what this means?" she asked the commander.

"That will be all, Kat. Thank you." said Cruger. She shakes her head and leaves. "Kat", Cruger got her attention before she left the command center. "The rangers are relying sole on Me and Kiara. I am just trying to make them figure things out for themselves."

"You do realize that once Kiara finds out that you have been assigning her task away from fighting with her team, she will not trust you anymore." Kat pointed out and Cruger nodded knowing she was right as always.

"I'll go talk to her right now." Doggie said while giving Kat a huge smile. Kat returned the smile.

Out in the city, Drakel meets up with Broodwing. "This better be worth my while. I'm making some very important clients wait." said Broodwing.

"I need your help. I'm looking for…" he started to say.

"The evil. Yes, I know." said Broodwing, finishing his sentence. "The power rangers are looking, as well."

"If I don't find it first, Gruumm will vaporize me. And as you can see, I'm a Vampiranoid. I can't go into the sunlight." said Drakel.

"Quite a quandary." said Broodwing.

"Can you sell me a sunshield and distract the power rangers?" asked Drakel.

"Heheheheheh. With enough money, anything's possible." said Broodwing. Giving the money to Broodwing, Drakel asked, "Is this enough?"

"Ha ha! It's a start." said Broodwing.

Cruger walks into Kat's lab seeing that Kiara was on the computer looking up stuff. She was looking at the Science Academy website. Cruger walked up behind her, "Hey Kiara."

Kiara jumps, "oh my god" she closes out of the computer, then turns to face her dad. "Please don't do that again, you totally scared me."

"I'm sorry, what were you looking at?"

"Uhm… nothing. Just looking up some random stuff." She could see her dad's eyebrow raise up, "So, is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you. I caught the rangers talking in the rec room. They were saying how they could relax because they know now how strong you are and I'm now a ranger."

Kiara's face fell, "Your kidding me, right? They think that just you and I can take down Grumm by ourselves? Ha, that's a good joke."

"So, when the alarms went off early this morning, I didn't ask for you because they need to learn to fight without us." Kiara nodded in responds. "I'm glad we are on the same page." Cruger turned to leave but stopped right at the door. "Kiara," She turned to face him again, "Are you and Sky good?"

"What do you mean, are we good?" She asked in confusion.

"I know how you guys looked at each other back when you two were in training. I was wondering if you two are good? Do I need to turn my protective dad instincts on?"

"I am not having this conversation, especially with you and besides that was in the past. I'm different now." Kiara said looking away from her father's eyes.

"Would you take to Kat? I know she has been wanting to have a connection with you again."

"I'm don't want to talk to anyone at the moment." Kiara said with a stern voice, which made Cruger feel hurt. Cruger nodded and left the lab before he pushed her any further.

At Piggy's café, Piggy just handed one of his customers their order when another customer said, "Its S.P.D.!"

Everyone started scattering when Piggy started to complain to them. "Why do you insist on coming here…and chasing away my clientele?" he asked. "They haven't done anything. Well, not today, anyway."

"We didn't come here to bust anyone. But we will if you don't give us the information we need." said Sky.

"Oh…fine." said Piggy, wanting them to finally go away.

"Fine, as in…" Bridge started to say when Z said, "Bridge!"

"Right. Um, what is this thing and what does it do?" he asked, holding the unknown container up to Piggy. Piggy takes a step back in fear, stammering. "Piggy." said Jack.

"Where did you get this?" Piggy asked.

"Off some goon. What is it?" asked Sky.

"The evil has awakened." said Piggy.

"Evil what?" asked Z.

"That's a class five containment field, used only to hold the evil…" Piggy started to explain, trailing off. "That's it. We're closed."

Piggy then starts to walk off when Jack stops him. "Hey. What is the evil?" he asked Piggy.

"Legend says it's a piece of the abyss." said Piggy.

"Wait a minute. You mean…" said Sky.

"Yes. A stone brought back from the depths of Hades, used to level mountains and boil oceans. It hibernates for 100 years. And when it awakens, the most treacherous creatures in the galaxy will try to obtain it. And if they do…a maniac with the evil on its side would be…unstoppable." explained Piggy.

"Where is it?" asked Syd.

"Huh? Look no further than your own backyard. The old bookstore." said Piggy. "The evil has been guarded for 2,000 years by a great warrior."

Meanwhile, Cruger went to go talk to Kat back at the Command Center. Cruger looked around and noticed that Kat was the only one in the command center. He walked up behind and whispered into her ear, "Hey."

"Oh my, Doggie!" Kat jumped and dropped her clip board on the floor. She bent down to get it and then stood up and gave Cruger a mad face. "Don't do that again."

Cruger started laughing, "I'm sorry. You and Kiara are exactly the same."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I just did the exact same thing to her, and she said the exact same thing as you did." Kat laughed. "Kat, has Kiara giving you any hint that she wants to go back to school?"

"Not directly to me, but she did say something to Z that caught my attention." Cruger looked at her confused. "Z mentioned to me how she wants to go to the Science Academy, but they rejected her because of some kind of qualifications."

"When I toke her out for lunch that one day, I remember her saying something about not having the qualifications to get in, but she said it was whatever and that it would never happen."

Kat gave Cruger a confused look. "I wonder what the qualifications are? Because I got in, and Kiara has the same schooling standards as I do."

"I should call the Academy and find out why." Kat nodded in agreement. "I'll give them a call tonight." Kat nodded and then turned to leave the command center but Cruger stopped her at the door, "Kat, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Other than paperwork, nothing."

"I was wondering, if you would like to go on a proper date with me?" Cruger asked in a slow tone for he felt out of his element since it had been years since he had dated anyone.

Kat's face feel in shock, she had never been asked on a date before. "Uhm, Sure. I would love that. How about 7?"

"7 works with me. Want me to come get you from your quarters or do you want to meet there?"

"It's probably best if I were to meet you there." Cruger nodded in responds. "I'll see you tonight." Kat then left with a big smile on her face. Cruger went back to work with a huge smile on his face.

The rangers went to the old bookstore. "This old place?" asked Sky when they entered the bookstore.

"It hardly seems like a great warrior guarding an ancient evil stone would be here." said Jack.

"Well, with 100 years between gigs, maybe he likes to read…a lot." said Bridge.

The bookshop owner popped around the corner. "Hello? Oh, ho, ho, ho! Welcome, welcome." he said to the rangers. "Baskin's my name and old books are my game. How can I be of service?"

"You, uh, work here alone, Baskin?" asked Jack.

"Uh, no, J.B works right alongside of me." replied Baskin.

"J.B., huh?" asked Sky.

"Yes, J.B. My pet turtle." he said, petting a turtle that was on another stack of books. "He keeps me company on slow days. Get it? _Slow _days?" He then starts laughing at his own joke.

"We're looking for an evil stone." said Syd.

"Oh. Evil stone?" asked Baskin. "Well, let me see…I've got "Rolling Stones", "Romancing the stone", uh, "Sword in the Stone"…but no evil stone. Sorry."

"Okay, this can't be the place." said Jack.

"I knew we couldn't trust Piggy." said Sky.

"I thought Cruger said we could do this by ourselves. Why won't they help us?" said Z. Suddenly their morphers went off.

"What's up, Kat?" asked Jack.

"The west side is under attack. I'm sending the runners." said Kat.

"Looks like there's real ranger work to be done." said Sky.

"Well, then, bye-bye!" said Baskin. The rangers said their good-byes as they were leaving, and Baskin turns to the stack of books where the book holding the stone of evil was sitting next to. He picks up the thick book and opens it to reveal the stone of evil. "Just the book I've been looking for." said Drakel, standing behind Baskin. Baskin turns around to see the Vampiranoid standing there.

"Hand it over, old man!" he demanded. "Give me the evil."

"You do not know who I am." said Baskin.

"Nor care!" said Drakel, swinging his weapon. "I'm taking the evil one way or the other!"

"Not on my watch you won't." said Baskin as his cane turns into a sword. "You didn't think I was going to hand it over, did you? I am the keeper."

"Keep this!" said Drakel and both began fighting. As they fought, Broodwing was distracting the rangers. "This battle should keep the power rangers busy." said Broodwing as one of his robots was wreaking havoc in the city.

"There it is." said Jack as they arrived on the scene.

"Delta Squad Megazord." they all said, forming the megazord.

"Who are we fighting?" asked Sky.

"Let me check." replied Syd and does an internal scan of the robot. Once finished, she then said, "What?! It's just a foot soldier!" The rangers couldn't believe they were tricked.

Back at the book shop, Baskin ran into a warehouse and placed the book containing the evil stone with some others. "Come on, come on, you ugly mutt." said Baskin and continues to fight.

"Impossible, old man!" said Drakel. "You're using Bonetti's defense."

"Naturally." said Baskin, chuckling at his opponent.

"But it won't work forever." Drakel said and leaps at him. At the academy, Kat begs with Cruger as Kiara walks in. "Doggie, you have to help them." said Kat.

"No." he tells her.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked him.

"If it ends today, it ends." said Cruger. She looked at him in shock.

"What's going on?" Kiara said as she approaches the two staring at the Screen watching the rangers fight a robot in the city and also watching a criminal fighting an old librarian.

"Drakel is trying to steal the evil stone and your father is choosing to stay here and not do anything." Kat said to Kiara.

"I am not. I'm only doing nothing to teach the Rangers a lesson." Cruger defended himself.

"Wait, hold on! Evil Stone? The same one where if someone actually gets ahold of it can become the most powerful person in the world?" Kiara asked them. Kat nodded. "I'm going to fight Drakel."

"No, you're not!" Cruger barked at her. Kiara turned around sharply, "The rangers are still relying on us to do their work. We stay put, I have total faith in them, do you two?" He looked at Kat and Kiara. They both looked at each other and then nodded. "Good." They then continued watching the screen.

"Roll and fire!" said Jack, getting the megazord out of the way and firing at the robot.

Back at the bookshop, Baskin was getting defeated and knocked down. The book containing the evil stone fell to the floor. "I will take that!" said Drakel as he laughs evilly, picking up the evil stone. At the academy, Kat, Kiara, and Cruger were watching what had happened on the screen. "At last!" they heard him say, shocked to see what was happening.

"No…not without a containment field!" said Baskin. Suddenly, the stone of evil started giving Drakel a whole lot of power. "I can feel the evil becoming part of me! Now nothing can stand in my way!" said Drakel.

"Rangers, Drakel has taken the evil and fled! You must intercept him." said Cruger.

"In a minute." said Jack, then fires the megazord's weapon at the robot, destroying the blue head foot soldier. "Got him!"

"We're not done yet!" said Z. They jumped down from the megazord and intercepted Drakel. "Even the sunlight can't affect me anymore." said Drakel, knocking the rangers to the ground. "Now that I have the evil, I'm unstoppable."

"That's what you think!" said Syd.

"That's what I know! No one can match my strength!" said Drakel, powering up to send another attack towards the rangers.

"Ha! You haven't met the Shadow and Thunder Ranger." said Sky. Kiara was pissed to hear Sky say that.

"Shadow Schmadow. Thunder Funder." said Drakel and sends out what looks like to be vine. He then starts laughing evilly. "Ready for some more?" he asked, swinging the vines.

"Look out!" said Jack but his warning came out too late. They started doing the same technique they pulled with Commander Cruger, but they failed. As Drakel starts laughing, Jack asked, "Where's Kiara and Cruger?"

Just then, Cruger was on a rooftop along with Kiara by his side. "There! Look!" said Z.

"Commander! Kiara!" they said.

"Now you're in trouble!" declared Jack. "Both Shadow and Thunder Rangers are here."

"Like I care." said Drakel then attacks. It wasn't long until Jack asks, "Commander, Kiara help us!"

Drakel attacks again, causing them to fall to the ground. "Kiara!" said Sky. Kiara locked eye's with Sky then she turned her head because she couldn't bare to watch and not help.

"Come on!" said Bridge. Both Cruger and Kiara stood there, watching them get defeated. "What are you waiting for?" asked Z.

"We're getting toasted!" Syd called out. Just then, Jack gets out of Drakel's grasp and shoots him with his laser guns. He then turns to run and face his commanding officer and fellow squad member. "Why won't you help us?" asked Jack.

"You don't need it." said both commander and cadet.

"What?" he then asked.

"Finish the job, trust me!" said Cruger. Kiara nodded.

"Fine, we'll do it!" said Jack as he runs back to the other rangers. "Come on, guys! Let's show him!"

"Yeah." they said in agreement.

"Bring it!" said Drakel.

"With pleasure!" said Jack and began the rangers attack. He gave Z and Syd a lift as both teenage girls attacked Drakel with their baton swords with Sky and Bridge as back up. "Ranger Power!" said the five teens

"Let's do it!" said Jack. The others took Drakel's attack as Jack comes running up from behind them. They took their final shoots and defeated him with Cruger nodded his head and Kiara grinning.

"It's judgement time!" said Jack. When Drakel got up confused, Jack had out his morpher, then said, "Judgement Mode!"

"Huh? But it wasn't me!" said Drakel, as the morpher was scanning him.

"For the crimes of stealing property that doesn't belong to you, and the intent of using the evil's power against the earth, you are found…" said Jack.

"Guilty!" said the rangers. Jack threw the bone in the air for R.I.C. as he changed into the Canine cannon. They fired at Drakel, causing the stone of evil to detached itself from him as he went into a containment card. The stone fell to the ground and rolled away a bit.

"That's mine! Give it back!" said Drakel, banging on the containment card screen.

"Careful, Bridge." said Jack as Bridge puts the evil in a level five containment field.

"It's all good. Safe and sound." said Bridge, showing them that it was locked in there and they cheered. "Excellent." said Cruger as he and Kiara left the rooftop.

On his ship, Gruumm looked at his view screen to see another victory by the rangers. "With or without the evil, I will crush that planet…into space dust." he said, making a fist.

Back at the bookshop, Baskin had gotten the evil stone back. "Thank you." said Baskin as he received the container from Bridge.

"There you go. It's as good as…old." said Bridge.

"You really had us going there with that dopey shopkeeper character." said Syd.

"Well…thank you." said Baskin.

"I guess without the containment field, even that freak couldn't handle the evil." said Z.

"In 2,000 years of guarding this hideous thing, this is the first time anyone's ever taken it from me." said Baskin.

"I guess you have another 100 years to get in shape before your next battle." said Sky, looking through a book.

"Ah, I think that we will move to New Zealand. No one will ever find us there." said Baskin.

"So long, Power Rangers and keep up the fight." he said laughing as he disappears. They stood amused and Jack then said, "Speaking of fight, we have a couple members of our team we need to talk to."

Back at the academy, the rangers were shouting over each other at their commander and Kiara. "I'm like 'Where's Thunder and Shadow been'?" asked Bridge.

"Yeah." said Z in agreement.

"Where has Thunder and shadow been?" asked Cruger as he turns around. "Well, they've been listening to you talk."

[Flashback]

_"I can sit back, relax…and go with the flow." said Jack as he puts behind his head. All five of them didn't know that Cruger were on either side of the door, listening in._

_"Sky, you saw how strong Shadow Ranger is and on top of that, you saw how skilled Kiara is." said Jack._

[Flashback ends]

"Ever since the arrival of the shadow ranger, you have lowered your guard and relied solely on me." said Cruger. "In order to defeat Gruumm, we will all need to battle with 100 % commitment. No _one_ ranger is more important than another."

"The moves I used against him were just lucky. I still have a lot to learn in training. I might have come from HQ but doesn't mean I'm better than any of you." said Kiara.

"We didn't come to your aid because you didn't need us. You just didn't know it." Cruger added.

"Now they're starting to sound like Bridge." said Syd.

"You're both right. I guess we did sort of did take you for granted. It won't happen again, sir. I'm sorry, Kiara." said Jack.

"Apology accepted." said Kiara with a smile as she walked out of the command center.

"Good. Because I can't stand watching you get your morphers kicked all over the city." said Cruger. The rangers surrounded Cruger and started laughing and then tried defending themselves.

Sky managed to sneak out of the command center and trailed after Kiara. He managed to catch up to her right outside of her room. "Kiara!"

She turned around and when she saw it was Sky, she walked a little faster to try and avoid him. "Come on Kiara! Please can we talk!"

Kiara got to her door and then turned at him. "Sky, just leave me alone." Before she could say anything else, Sky was right in front of her, pulled her towards him by her waist and captures her lips in his. The kiss was just like their first one. Kiara was just about to put her arms around his neck and pull him closer until they heard someone clear their throat.

They both pulled apart from each other to see Kat standing there staring at them. "I see that you two have made up." Kat said with a straight face.

"No, we didn't. Never do that again." Kiara said as she runs inside her room. Sky stood there staring at the closed door thinking that he almost had her back.

Sky looked at Kat, "What do I do?" Kat shrugged her shoulders because she didn't know what Sky should do.

**What do you guys think? let me know in the reviews! have any ideas on what should happen next or what kind of twist should happen ! message me and i'll try to put it in there!**


End file.
